


But No One Came

by AmberLynn2424



Series: But No One Came [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Depression, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Errortale, F/M, Fresh did a bad, Fresh is curious, Fresh is weird, Freshtale - Freeform, Happy Ending, HorrorTale, InkTale, Lots, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, OF, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Possessive!Ink, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is another sans cause i need that in my life for some reason, Reader is confused, Reader need cuddles, Reader needs some help, Slow Burn, Smoking Reader, Smol Reader, Suggest some tags, Yeah I really just added fresh, endless tags, eyelight, funky fresh, honeymustard - Freeform, in a bad way, reader gets hurt, reader is very tired, reader smokes, the frig am i doin with my life, totally not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: Reader eats some monster food and BAM, she can see stats. A few months later, seeing stats outside of encounters has completely destroyed her life so she packs up and moves away. A chance encounter with a lanky skele sends her life in a new direction. Who knows if its a good one?----------------------------Season 1: Fluffy Beginnings (Chapters 1-11)Season 2: Nightmare Arc (12-22)Season 3: ??? (23-??)Sinful Chapters: 2*





	1. Just a Cig

It's raining. You sit at the countertop at a 24-hour gas station and stare out at the blackness of the night. The rain was coming down lightly. You sip on your coffee and sigh, looking down at the pack of cigs and lighter you bought.

_'How much longer can I keep going like this?'_

Your chest hurts when you look over at the cashier. You see his name and a set of numbers above his head.

_Joshua_   
_LV 3_   
_EXP 35_   
_'He hates his job, almost as much as his mother.'_

  
Ever since monsters had come to the surface about four years ago, swarming out in clusters, you had started seeing these numbers. Well, to be fair, they had told you that eating monster food could make weird things happen to you.

But most people don't see stats or, if they looked hard enough, another person's soul after eating a slice of monster cake.

This had ruined your life. Seeing your family's stats, seeing your partner's stats...Seeing their 'descriptions'. Seeing into the core of a person and discovering so much hate...

You were a coward. You ran.

Your grandparents had left you an inheritance when you were younger and you hadn't spent much of it before now. A month on the road hadn't even touched a portion of it. You knew you could settle down anywhere for a new life really.

So, why had you come to Ebott?

It was a question not even you could answer but you felt the need to come here. It was the central area for all monsters and yet...

You were drawn here.

You sipped more of your coffee and tiredly looked out at your car. It was about three in the morning. You had stopped here for gas and something to eat then you were just going to sleep in your car, or if the coffee worked, go find a motel.

So why were you sitting here?

There was a feeling in your chest telling you to stay in place. You were waiting.

Finishing your coffee, you decide to head out and have a cig. As you walk out the door, you put your hoodie up and run into someone's chest.

"Ugh, sorry." You look up and see a skeleton monster.

He was tall, wearing an orange hoodie.

_Stretch (Papyrus)_   
_LVL ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'Could really use a smoke.'_

You couldn't help it. You stared up at him in shock.

"hmm, mind letting me by there pal?" He had a soft smile on his face, but you could feel his annoyance. Not from you directly though, he must've had a rough day.

"I, yeah." You shake your head and move around him.

Standing outside, you couldn't help but to look at him and wonder:

_'What the fuck is with those numbers?'_

You sat on a bench just outside the gas station, quickly packing your cigs and trying to think this through.

Maybe it was because you hadn't eaten monster food in a while?

You unwrap the package and pull one out.

Nah, you had eaten a monster candy by accident a week ago when you were feeling tired. You are so tired.

You light up the cig and take a deep breath of it.

It's driving you crazy. You've read every book you could get your hands on, which unfortunately was only two, to read about monster history and souls. None of it explained your condition, but there had to be-

"hey, mind if i bum one?"

Being jolted out of your thinking stupor, you look up at the orange hoodie. You stared just above him, at his stats, as you held out the pack.

He snickered before taking one and sitting beside you.

"first time seeing a monster?"

You shake your head, holding out your lighter.

"No, I've just never seen a monster like you." You say honestly.

He lit his cig and looked at you a moment too long. You reached to take back your lighter and realized...

He was looking above your head.

**He could be the answers you need. He could help you. All you had to do was ask.**

_You aren't determined enough..._

You stood, looking down and started walking to your car while throwing the half-smoked cig on the ground.

You fumbled with your keys in a rush. It was stupid to come here. You needed to leave. Maybe leave the country and just run from all these problems. There was an itch deep inside you, deep inside your soul, telling you to run.

But he refused.

Your keys were suddenly out of your hand. You stared at your hand confused before tensing as the orange hoodie breathed some smoke out right behind you. How the fuck did he sneak up on you so fast?!

"has your right eye always been green?" It didn't sound like he was asking, it was a statement. "i can tell you can see stats."

You sucked in a breath, shaking as you felt that urge to just 'go' more than ever.

" (y/n), you don't need to be scared." He said. You were so scared though. You were terrified. "i'm guessing this is all new to you, i can help you understand if we just sit and talk."

You didn't want that.

"if you want, we can just-"

Suddenly you felt like you were falling, then you were in the backseat of your car. You gasped air desperately as if you had been suffocating. You held your throat and closed your eyes.

_'What was that?! What is happening to me?! Why can't it just stop!?'_

A few minutes into hyperventilating, you hear soft knocks on your window. You can't look up though. You can't move. You're terrified it'll happen again.

The car unlocks and the door opens. A skeletal hand gently touches one of your's on your throat still.

"first time usin' a short cut huh? its okay. just breathe deep."

You listen to him and start taking deeper breaths.

"there." He sounds more relaxed suddenly.

Your eyes start to water as you shake.

"C-can you tell me what's happening?" Your voice is small.

"yes, but i need to take you to my home. we can get more help there, okay?"

You shake, every fiber of your being telling you this was a bad idea. If you went with him, you were going to have a ~~bad time~~.

Your head is swarming with ideas of all the bad things that could happen to you. All the bad things that did happen to you, happening again. Nightmares surfacing up. But you wanted answers. You wanted control. You didn't want to run away again. You summon up everything you had in you.

_You are determined._

You look at him finally, tears streaming down your face and nodded. He gave you a soft smile that erased all those bad thoughts. There was something so comforting suddenly about him.

He closed your door and got in the front seat. You laid back and he drove. Against what your mind was telling you, you drift off in a restless nap as he pulled out of the gas station.

You didn't feel much better when you woke up. Your mind had settled though in your quick nap. You rub your eyes and look at the orange hoodie.

"you doing okay back there?"

You nod before looking down.

"hey," he had been quiet for a few minutes but caught your attention now, "what part of the car is the laziest?"

"Huh? Um..." You look at him confused.

"The wheels, cause they're always tired."

With how tired you are, it takes a minute to register he just told you a joke. He looks nervous for a moment, then you crack a small smile.

"Heh, that's a good one."

Brightening up a small amount, he glances at the house then back to you.

"it was a bit of a 'stretch', but that's my name after all."

You giggle before shaking your head.

"If I couldn't see your name, I'd think you were telling me a 'tall' tale."

He chuckles with you at your pun.

"don't be nervous. things will be okay."

The way he says it, you believe it.

His words fill you with determination.

You smile once more before opening the car door. You both exit the car and walk towards the door. He opens it with a key, the end of it shaped like a skeleton head.

The house is big, almost a mansion. It made you wonder how he walked to the gas station. Maybe it was closer than you thought but, things were difficult to string together in your lack of sleep.

"stay here for a minute," Stretch says before disappearing.

Well, you had one question answered. You look around but don't really take in many details. There was a coat rack, however, you preferred to keep your coat on for now. There was a small table with a bowl full of keys. All the keychains made you smile softly. There was an archway, leading out to the rest of the house. What really had your attention, were pictures hung on the wall. There were many skeletons in the pictures. They looked somewhat similar, but even how you are, you could see the differences clear as day. They were taken at many different places, the beach, on a snowy mountain, and everyone in the living room in Christmas sweaters.

You heard something strange. Like a very quiet wind rushing for a moment. You looked at the archway and saw Stretch and two other skeletons.

_Sans_   
_LVL ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'Interested in anomalies."_

  
_Red (Sans)_   
_LVL ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'Happier than he had been previously.'_

  
You quirked an eyebrow up at them. They were staring you down. Sans doing so casually, while Red seemed to have a natural glare.

_'Yet he's the happy one?'_ You thought.

"So, uh, what's mine say?" You asked, pointing up at the stats above your head. You couldn't see your own stats.

"sounds like we have a lot to talk about. we should do it over coffee." Sans said.

Coffee sounded amazing as long as it wasn't that gas station crap.

"Okay." You gave Stretch a nervous look but he seemed at ease with these two.

They walked to the kitchen and you followed. Everything was starting to get dizzy. You were used to the dizziness though. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

"you can get comfy," Stretch said when you all entered the kitchen.

Sans and Red sat at the table. Not all that eager to be near strangers, you lean on the counter a little ways from Stretch. You look down at the floor, listening to Stretch make some coffee.

"stretch didn't tell us much, so would you mind sharing your story kiddo?" Sans was keeping his voice casual, but you look at him closer.

He was very tense.

It made your hands shake so you put them in your hoodie pockets.

"You know my name already so I won't start with that. I guess I started seeing stats about two years ago. Ate some monster cake and started seeing 'em." You look away from Sans, feeling uneasy,

"what stats do you see?" Red spoke for once.

"Um..." You stare at him for a moment, then at his stats, which visibly makes him uncomfortable, "I can only see names, LVL, EXP, and a small description. If it makes you feel any better, I don't see your numbers for LVL and EXP." You offered.

His shoulders drop and it does seem to put him at ease, which only makes you more tense. You look away to the checkered floor again.

Was it checkered or was your vision being funny?

"you should sit." Stretch touches your shoulder.

You look up at him surprised but moved to sit where he guided you. He sat you next to Sans. You kept looking down. Stretch put a mug of coffee in front of you and, surprising you, what looked like a burger in a wrapper.

"Thanks." You say quietly.

"don't worry so much. we haven't encountered a human with magic before," As Stretch spoke, you go to take a sip, "but the coffee should help, I can see your magic is low." You stop.

You grimaced before setting the mug down without taking a drink.

It's quiet for a moment. You feel that itch in your soul to run.

"got a problem with monster food kid?" Red all but snarls at you.

Stretch gives him a look.

"Abit." You admit. "When I eat or drink monster food, it makes my eye hurt."

Things feel tenser before Stretch claps his hands and smirked at Sans.

"told you."

"that proves nothing." Sans sighs quietly, but not even he seems to believe it.

"Prove what?" You ask confused.

"it's a long story." Sans looks at you, but seems a little more at ease. "four years ago, when monsters came out of the mountain, did anything weird happen?"

You shrug.

"I wouldn't know. I was in a coma when it happened. I got in a bad car crash."

"you lost your eye then?" Red asked.

You jumped at that and looked down at your lap. You felt lost for a moment. Everything was screaming at you to run.

"red, that-"

You didn't hear the rest of what Stretch was saying. You felt that falling sensation and suddenly you were in the backseat of your car.

You look around, for a moment terrified that it happened again. But then, you felt so tired. You stopped caring and just laid back, staring up at the ceiling of your car.

Your fake eye was hurting. Your right eye had been damaged in the crash and they had to take it out. When you woke up, your mother had picked out a glass eye for you. A green one. She said it was perfect for you, despite your normal eye being (e/c).

There's a pain in your chest but...you can't bring yourself to care. You drift off.

  
You wake up hearing the car door open. You don't even sit up, despite your rest, it was too much effort still.

"shit, her soul is going to split apart." Stretch said, moving over you. "i'm going to bring you back inside, okay honey?"

You can't even make a noise as Stretch wraps your arms around his neck and he wraps his arms under your back and your thighs. He pulls you out and then carries you like a bride. Your eyes slide shut for a moment. When they open, you're laying down and you see Red.

_Red (Sans)_   
_LVL ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'Despite everything, hates seeing you hurt.'_

  
" 'mm fine." You mumble quietly.

Red perks up, noticing you woke up.

"don't move too much, Stretch is whipping something up to get some magic in you." Red still sounds tense and angry.

Seeing the description in his stats, you feel determined.

You sit up slowly and give him a smile.

"Really, look, I'm okay see? I can't really control the hiding in my car thing. Sorry if I scared you."

Red looks at you surprised for a moment before frowning.

"you're really not okay."

"I'm human, I can hold myself together better than you think."

He looks above your head for a moment and seems to be put to ease for the moment. He's sitting in a red chair and you notice that you're sitting on a couch. You lean back in the cushions and sigh out tiredly.

"you can sleep after you eat somethin'."

"Yeah, bud..." You mutter, eyes sliding shut. "I'm fine, just resting my eyes." You say, trying to ease his worry still.

He was a tense guy and made you very tense, but you didn't want him to worry still. You didn't like it when people worried about you.

"hey, honey." Stretch sat next to you.

You peeked your eyes open and saw Sans standing next to him, looking a little worried.

"Ya know, I'm really fine despite sleeping in a car is really 'tire'ing." You smile at them.

Stretch smiled back and Sans looked much more at ease.

"you've used up about all your magic, you need to drink this okay?" Stretch said, handing you a milkshake.

You hold it but don't drink from it right away. You were worried about your eye hurting so bad you had to take the glass eye out.

Stretch broke your thoughts by touching your shoulder.

"kiddo, i know you're worried about your eye but we've all got our eyes hurt. if we were human, we wouldn't have an eye there either." Sans said.

You look down for a moment before sighing and taking a sip. It was hard to swallow, which didn't matter too much. The magic was immediately absorbed and disappeared on your tongue.

Your eye started hurting right away so you tried to focus on the flavor. It tasted like vanilla and honey.

"Heh, its good." You smile at Stretch. "Thanks."

"i'm pretty good with the sweet stuff." Stretch smiled. "we'll talk more in the morning, i think its a good time to relax and take a break."

"Sweet." You mumble with the straw in your mouth. You look up at Red, surprised to hear him chuckle.

You felt a little pride hearing him chuckle. The room seemed to ease with serious business put on the back burner.

"i have some things to look up, i'll be here for breakfast." Sans said, "hey, kiddo. mind if i borrow your hoodie? i'll give it back in the morning."

You hesitate before setting your drink down and handing him your well-loved black hoodie. You had it for years and it definitely showed with the small stains you had tried to wash out and small snags and tears in it. You handed it to him and he disappeared. You sat back, feeling exposed in just your army green tank. Stretch handed you the shake again.

Red sighed loudly before sitting next to you. Stretch slung his arm on the back of the couch while Red turned on the tv.

You stared blankly at it while sipping at the milkshake. You were too tired to notice you were resting your head on Stretch's arm, or Red getting closer to you.

You finished the milkshake a few minutes into the show. Stretch took the cup from you as you started to doze off.

Your eye was throbbing badly but you didn't want to take the glass eye out. You didn't like the empty socket it left. You slept lightly, trying to deal with the pain. Just as you started to really settle down, it seemed all the magic entered your system.

You gasped and held your right eye tightly, leaning forward in pain. Vaguely, you heard your couch mates saying something to you, but you couldn't make it out.

The pain was making you deaf. You stand up and head back to the kitchen, muttering curses the whole way there. You grab a hand towel and lean over the kitchen sink. You turned on the water to distract yourself. You hand was shaking as you pulled out your prosthetic eye. As soon as it was in your hand, you expected the pain to end but it only dulled down.

"Fucking shit..." You grumble.

"hey," Stretch put a hand on your shoulder, "does it still hurt?"

"Its not too bad when its out." You kept your head down, staring at the fake eye.

You let the water run over it for a minute before drying it off on the hand towel quietly.

"i'm not as good at healing as papyrus but let me see." Stretch said, trying to touch your chin to get you to look at him.

You flinch away from his touch though.

"It's all healed, its just the magic. Guess it doesn't like having an empty space where one shouldn't be." You shrug.

"kid, you should let stretch take a look," you almost look at Red but stop yourself, "its probably trying to form something."

"Form something?" You asked confused.

"your magic is trying to form a new eye. its likely that since your magic isn't stable its having a hard time forming one." Red explained. "just let 'im."

You hesitate, which Stretch took as you giving in to their wishes evidently. He turned your head up. If he was bothered by the empty socket, he wasn't showing it.

"just stay still for a minute." His hand is coated in a green glow. He covered your eye and you shudder and start to pull away when you felt his magic seep in.

Stretch grabs your shoulder though. "c'mon, its not so bad you babybones."

"Mnf." You grumble but stand still.

It takes a while. The green magic is strange but warm. It's soothing after you get use to the strange seeping feeling. You stared up at Stretch for a bit, watching his look on concentration before closing your eye and trying to relax.

Stretch finally took his hand off your eye and you looked up at him. He looked shocked then got a smug smirk.

"i told both of you!" He turned to Red, crossing his arms.

You turned and looked at Red, who was staring at your socket. You looked away quickly, feeling self-conscious.

Stretch pulled out his phone and turned the front camera on before handing it to you.

"look!" He sounded proud.

You look at the phone and pale seeing that your socket wasn't empty anymore.

The socket was entirely, endlessly black with an eyelight in the middle.

"I...I," You were stuck looking at it. A little white pinprick. An eye. You had your eye?!

"kid, you doin' okay?" Red asked, reaching to touch your shoulder but stopping himself and putting his hand in his hoodie pocket.

"I, uh..." You hold Stretch's phone back to him, "Thank you...? I'm just, I'm," You stumbled over your words.

Stretch stopped you by wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You lean into him naturally, not even thinking about it. Your eyes go half-lidded and your world is starting to get shaky and fuzzy.

"lets get you to sleep." Stretch still sounds proud as he leads you back to the couch. You pass out as soon as you sit down.

You wake up in the morning, curled in a blanket and your head resting on Stretch's leg. Stretch was sitting straight up, head tilted back, snoring away. You start to sit up but stop, seeing Red leaning on him with Stretch's arm wrapped around him. They're pretty cute asleep like this. It takes you a full minute to realize Stretch's other hand was on your shoulder, clutching it lightly.

Not wanting to wake either of them up, you lay your head back on Stretch's leg. Odd, for being bone, it wasn't uncomfortable. You start to drift off, thinking how crazy you were for coming here last night.

Could they really help you? It's not like they could help you be normal again. Idly, you rub your new eye tiredly. It's not like you could ignore the descriptions you had seen on your family either.

_'Your adopted mother.'_   
_'Your adopted father.'_   
_'Wonders why wasn't she good enough to be an only child?'_

You squeeze your eyes closed to hold back tears. You had never known. You had asked your parents if you were adopted and they tried to deny it.

_'Is use to lying to you.'_   
_'Has no guilt lying about this.'_   
_'Wishes you had never been adopted.'_

You curl up in a tight ball, trying to push the memories to the back of your head as you rest. Even after some sleep, you were exhausted. You felt Stretch's hand grip your shoulder a little tighter before relaxing again.

It didn't matter anymore. You had left all that behind, taking only the fortune your 'adopted' grandparents gave you for whatever reason. Maybe you could stick around Ebott for a while.

You start drifting off at the thought of your own little apartment and walking to coffee shops in the morning for a brew, then hanging out with faceless friends who cared.


	2. No Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perks of Sans Club:  
> Getting to know all the secrets  
> Puns
> 
> more to be added

"PAPY, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Someone yelled, very loudly, just above you.

You jump up and stare at the skeleton.

_Blue (Sans)_   
_LV ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'Excited for breakfast tacos.'_

The skeleton stares at you then he smiles and his eye lights shift into stars.

"HUMAN!" You jump again at his loud voice, "I HAD NO IDEA WE HAD A HUMAN VISITING! LUCKILY, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MADE ENOUGH BREAKFAST TACOS!"

"Um...thank you?" You tilted your head. You sit on your knees and look over the smaller skeleton for a moment.

You had seen him in the pictures by the front door but you were surprised. Blue was smaller than you, only coming up to your chest it seemed. He didn't hold that air of secrecy that the other sans(sans'?sansi?) had. He had on a cute little bandana.

Stretch groaned and turned over, pulling Red into his lap.

"five more minutes bro..." he mumbled.

Blue huffed and walked around the couch. Seeing Red in his brother's arms, he gained a sudden mischevious smile. It sent a chill down your back. He looked like such a cinnamonroll, how was he doing that?!

He pulled out his phone, turned the volume all the way up and started snapping pictures of the two. The loud shutter clicks woke Red up. He looked at Blue with a glare, then up at Stretch, then finally to you. His eyelights disappeared and he let out a small scream. His face was entirely red as he pulled away from Stretch and fell on the floor.

Blue was giggling and Stretch reached to catch Red before he fell, but only succeeded in falling ontop of him.

"dammit blue!" Red screamed, his voice going up a few octaves you didn't think possible. He struggled to get out from under Stretch.

Blue grabbed your hand and pulled you up.

"LET'S GO SET THE TABLE HUMAN!"

Blue took you around the couch and into the kitchen where there was a round table. You helped Blue get some plates since he was too short to reach and set them around the table. Blue was finishing getting a platter of tacos ready and put them in the middle.

"I LIKE YOUR EYELIGHT VERY MUCH HUMAN!" Blue said.

"Oh, um, well it's new so I'm still getting use to it." You admit, touching just under your socket. It was so strange.

"YOU SHOULD EAT PLENTY OF MONSTER FOOD TO MAINTAIN IT THEN!" Blue wandered over to the fridge and opened it up. He pulled out some orange juice and poured a glass before reaching on the counter to pull a container of purplish powder.

"What's that stuff?" You asked, watching him mix some of the powder in the drink. The juice changed colors and started to glow for a moment before settling back into looking like plain old OJ.

"MONSTERS CAN'T EAT HUMAN FOOD. SO TO MAKE IT EDIBLE FOR US, WE USE MAGIC IN A POWDER FORM OR IN A LIQUID FORM." Blue said, handing you the glass.

"Um...thanks for looking out for me Blue." You took a sip.

"so are you a glass half full kinda girl then?" Sans asked, appearing behind you.

You were so surprised that you spit out your drink and coughed.

"OTHER ME!" Blue scolded.

"You scared the crap outta me Sans!" You turned to him.

"heh, sorry kid. orange you glad i showed up though?"

Blue groaned and you gave Sans a deadpanned stare.

"That one was too bad for even me."

"eh, they can't all be winners." Sans didn't sound too bothered as he sat at the table.

You sighed and took another sip when the door suddenly slammed open behind you. Round two for the spittake.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED FROM HIS EARLY MORNING TRAINING!"

"SO HAS THE TERRIBLE EDGE!"

You move to the counter, nerves feeling shot and grabbed a paper towel to clean up your mess.

"how'd training go bro?" Sans was smirking at your from the table.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO DISTRACT US! I CAN CLEARLY SEE THE HUMAN IN OUR KITCHEN!" The more gravelly voice yelled out.

You threw away the paper towel and turned to introduce yourself when you were picked up by the straps of your tank top and shoved into a wall.

"What the fuck!?" You yelled, gripping Edge's wrists.

_Edge (Papyrus)_   
_LV ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'Would LoVe to see your bones.'_

"EDGY ME! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A GUEST!"

You were starting to lose concentration as panic welled up in your soul. The itch to run growing with every second.

Sans seemed to see this.

"kid calm down." He said, walking over. "edge, put her down, she's like us."

Edge scoffed. "SHE'S JUST ANOTHER DISGUSTING HUMAN, I WILL HANDLE-"

Nope.

You had that falling feeling again and you opened your eyes. You were falling in some kind of abyss, void of anything. You swear you saw something move when you landed on the couch.

Your head started pounding. "Ugh..."

You looked up and leaned over the back of the couch. You saw Stretch and Red in the doorway of the kitchen.

"dammit edge, she only has so much magic! it's not safe for her to shortcut like this!" Stretch said, nearly yelling as he walked in the kitchen. "i'll go check her car."

"Psst!" You made the noise and Red looked over at you. He sighed and grabbed Stretch's arm and dragged him over.

"I'm fine. Edge lord over there was acting like he was gonna kill me so I had to get the hell out." You said, rubbing your temples.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! IS SHE ANOTHER SANS?!"

"THAT'S WHAT MY BROTHER WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU!"

"Sorry I did that, I couldn't help it." You say, looking up at Stretch. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm not gonna fall apart."

"it's not your fault honey," Stretch said, frowning at the kitchen.

"don't worry about boss too much," Red said, giving you a once over. "let's just get your magic refilled again before your eye goes out."

You wince and touch just under your eye again. You walk back in the kitchen, where Edge and Blue were now arguing. You looked over at the other tall skeleton.

_Papyrus_   
_LV ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'He really wants everyone to be friends.'_

"SHE COULD BE A DANGER TO US!"

"IF SHE WAS DANGEROUS SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Blue yelled back while Edge scoffed at him.

You felt nervous seeing the two fight. You looked up and saw Papyrus trying to mediate the fight but not getting anywhere.

You would just leave but you had a feeling Stretch and Blue wouldn't let that happen. How could you make this better?

_'He really wants everyone to be friends.'_

**You are filled with determination.**

You walk around Stretch and go over to Papyrus and held out your hand.

"My name is (y/n)." You say, giving Papyrus your best smile.

Distracted from the fight, Papyrus beams at you.

"MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT EDGY ME TRYING TO HURT YOU! OH, WOWIE! YOUR EYELIGHT IS REALLY COOL HUMAN!"

"Thanks, I really like your scarf, it makes you look like a superhero when you walk around." It didn't seem like such a big thing to you, but evidently, it's all Papyrus ever wanted to hear in his life. His sockets got little orange tears in the corners.

"Oh, don't cry! Did I say something wrong?" You started to panic as you touch his arm. He swept you up in a hug, pulling you up to his height.

"OH HUMAN! YOU JUST MADE ME THE HAPPIEST SKELETON IN TOWN!" He hugged you tighter and you choked.

"P-paps," You wheezed out, "I really am, so happy. But you're crushing me with your super strength!"

You took in a gasp of air as Papyrus holds you out at arm's length.

"I'M SORRY HUMAN! I FORGET HOW POWERFUL MY HUGS CAN BE!"

"It's cool, at least it wasn't 'bone' crushing. Huh?"

It gets quiet in the kitchen before Sans starts laughing loudly. Papyrus gives Sans a deadpanned look.

"SANS DON'T ENCOURAGE THE HUMAN'S PUNS!"

"i can't tell a 'fibula' paps, the kid put all her 'heart' into it. it really hit my 'funny bone'."

You couldn't help it, you started chuckling. You covered your mouth to try and hide your laugh. Red and Stretch were laughing while Blue and Edge were groaning. Papyrus looked so disappointed.

"UGH, SHE REALLY IS ANOTHER YOU!" Edge frowned and sat at the table.

Papyrus set you in a seat and Blue handed you the forgotten orange juice while Red and Stretch sat on either side of you.

Thus you had your first breakfast with the skeletons. It seemed Sans was on a roll, throwing out puns like it was nothing. Stretch and Red egged him on with it. By the end of breakfast, Papyrus, Edge, and Blue were practically running out of the kitchen to continue their training.

You laugh lightly as the door slammed shut. You put your plate in the sink and looked outside. There was a giant obstacle course that the three jumped on right away.

"so kid," You turned and looked at Sans, "why don't we go downstairs and talk. it'll be easier to explain there."

You look at Stretch and Red before nodding. Sans led you down to the basement with Stretch and Red following you.

You whistle quietly.

"You know most people put like a pool table in their basement. Maybe a dartboard? Not a whole lab." You say, feeling uncomfortable in the seemingly sterile environment. The room was wide and tall. There was a machine in the middle of the room with wires dripping out of it endlessly. It was humming quietly. It gave you a bad feeling. You know you've seen this before.

There were desks pushed in corners and around the machine with papers, half cups of coffee, filled ashtrays, and tools everywhere.

"we're a little different than most people," Sans said, seeming casual. You could hear how tense he was without looking at him.

You sigh as the guys move to some rolling chairs and do the same yourself.

"That machine is uh..."

"its what started it all," Red said, "what do you know about the multiverse theory?"

"It kinda goes hand in hand with the butterfly effect right? There is an infinite number of universes but all with either slight or wide variances." You raise an eyebrow. "So, that's why you all have the same name? You're all Sans but from different universes?"

"that's the jist of it. we think you're one too." Stretch said, still seeming very proud of discovering this.

"My name isn't Sans." You said, "I mean its possible," You start falling into this zone you haven't been in since you were in college a few months ago, focusing so hard you were pushing your feelings aside. "I have an eye light and I can see stats like you guys can. I don't have a brother though, but I was adopted so that can't really be thrown out the window either. We can teleport, or you guys call it shortcut-"

"you're adopted?" Stretch cut you off. You look up at him in surprise and nod.

"I didn't find out until I started seeing stats. I tried asking my parents about it but...they lied to my face about it." You rub the back of your neck. "Everyone...everyone knew except me. A, uh," Come on, you can lighten things up! "A 'skele-ton' of people knew." You tried to smile. "Most of my family hates me though. My adopted grandparents left me everything they had and locked my family out for whatever reason. At first, I was hoping the descriptions I was seeing were just based on what I thought but then I read their will and...there was a clause in it. If my family didn't tell me I was adopted by the time they died, everyone would be locked out except me."

Their faces were indescribable as if trying to imagine a life like that. You had a feeling not having a sibling like Papyrus was what was throwing them through a loop.

"so you left after you found out?" Red broke the silence.

"It...I'm a coward. I couldn't keep living with everyone lying to me. I badgered everyone but no one would just come out and say that I was adopted and say they hated me." You rub under your eye quietly.

"I uh...I checked missing person reports and they didn't even file one for me. I've been gone for two months and they don't care." You try to chuckle but failed.

"I tried to get my file from the adoption agency but they said there was a fire a couple of days after I was adopted and it was before they had computers set up so...the file is gone."

  
"i, uh..." sans started then sighed, "sorry kiddo."

The three of them sat there, their eyelights gone into the void of their sockets.

**It fills you with determination.**

You look around before standing up and grabbing a kazoo on one of the desks. You play a little tune, getting their attention.

"uh, kid, what are you-" You cut Red off.

"Why didn't the skeleton go to the party?" You asked. Stretch looked at you as though you had grown a second head, Sans looked entirely confused, and Red looked amused but tense. "He had no body to go with!" You played another tune on the kazoo.

"When does the skeleton laugh?"

"kid, ya don't hafta-" Sans started.

"When something tickles his funny bone!" You played the same tune on the kazoo. Sans hesitated, then chuckled.

"What do you do when you see a skeleton running across the road?" You pause, then continue, "You jump out of your skin and join him!" Another tune on the kazoo.

Both Red and Sans were chuckling now. Stretch leaned forward with a smile on his face.

"honey-"

"How did the skeleton know it was going to rain?" You leaned over and looked Stretch dead in the eyes. His smile perked up abit.

"he felt it in his bones."

"No, he read the weather report, you weirdo." You started playing the kazoo again and parade around the trio while Sans and Red started fully laughing. Stretch held his stomach as he laughed, an orange blush on his cheekbones.

You finally end your self-made parade by sitting back in your chair. You let them finish laughing with a smile on your face.

Then you spoke to them.

"Look, guys, you don't need to worry about that stuff. It happened and I accepted it. I, I ran away from it and maybe that was a mistake but, its one I can probably fix one day. For now, I think I need time away from my adopted family and they need time away from me. They'll miss my hilarious jokes soon enough." You give them a little mischevious smirk. "In the meantime, I need to take care of myself, which means learning how to not teleport away randomly."

You twirl the kazoo in your hand.

They stopped looking at you with pity and they smiled.

"we can take some time outta our day to help ya with that," Red leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk.

"you can stay here, we have the spare room for it if you want." Stretch offered with a smile.

"Only if that's okay with everybody." You look at Sans, expecting a smile on his face but he looked at the kazoo in your hand puzzled.

"Sans?" You blinked.

"when did we get a kazoo?"

"yo, that's my radical kazoo." You felt a bony arm lean on your shoulders, pressing you down slightly. From what you could see, the sleeve was covered in pastel yellow and blue, reminding you of those god awful jackets everyone wore in the 90s. The skeleton's other arm went around your neck, as if giving you a hug.

The voice behind you suddenly dropped lower as the arms squeezed you closer to their owner.

"keepin' secrets isn't rad sansy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments made me feel good so I decided to post again. I have no life so the more comments I get, the more chapters you guys get! That's cool right?
> 
> There's a reason why the reader is getting all this info from Sans right away and is also giving all her background to the guys. There's more to come but I prefer to look to the future rather than the past and so does reader-chan.
> 
> There are tons more skelebros to come, including those from the momma CQ universe and the Outcodes to name a few. The momma cq universe is very special to me and I'm really excited to include it at some point in the future so, yeah.
> 
> Sorry for an OOC moments. Not sorry for the Fresh bit at the end. What do you guys think will happen next? I'm thinking about opening up some polls for what you guys want to see. Let me know what you think!


	3. A Rad BlueScreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets some more skeletons! Ink and Error join the party!

You didn't know skeletons could go pale. You learn something new everyday.

"fresh, back off the girl," You were surprised when Red growled a full animalistic growl.

"nah, ya gotta hold onto a chick that knows some 'fresh' tunes." Fresh pulled you up from the chair so you were both standing, you back to his chest.

You kept your arms in front of you, starting to feel that panic rise. You look over at Stretch nervously.

This guy didn't sound dangerous, he didn't even feel dangerous, but the way the others were acting, you weren't so sure.

"sweetheart, no would be a real good time for your 'trick'," Red said slowly, some bones appearing around him, the edges sharp and ready to impale the colorful skeleton behind you.

You could feel that itch in your soul, you tried to latch onto that and disappear.

"you don't want to do that, it'd be unrad to leave your friend hanging, don't'cha think chickie?" Fresh whispered in your ear. You felt your heart stop for a beat.

You swallowed hard, your feeling for self-preservation kicking in and making you stay put.

"anyways sansy," You could _hear_ his smile as he went back to that casual demeanor, "you're supposed to tell us when ya find a new radical version of yaself. not telling us is pretty unrad. inky buddy isn't feeling his colorful vibes when we looked in here." He dropped his chin onto your shoulder, "so he told me to hold onto this funky chickie until he and his bestest pal buddy enemy gets all in this sick place."

The trio's eyelights left, all of them summoned bones. You could feel Fresh smirk on your shoulder. This isn't going to be pretty. You don't want a fight. You don't want anyone to have a bad time.

So you moved your arm up and blew into the kazoo. You peeked back at Fresh, holding the kazoo again.

"Uh, um, ya know, I wanted to do a skeleton pun, but I don't think you have the guts for it."

It was quiet for a minute. You felt like an idiot and wanted to disappear when Fresh gripped you tighter to him again.

"Y-ya know why skeletons are so good at cutting down trees?"

"why dudette?" Fresh kept his grip on you.

"Cause their regular LUMBAR-jacks...hehe?" It was quiet. You filled the silence with the sound of the kazoo.

Fresh started trembling behind you.

"You know why the skeleton canceled his art gallery? None of his skull-pters were good enough. He just didn't have his heart in it." Fresh trembled more behind you, so you blew the kazoo obnoxiously loud and it seemed to be his breaking point.

He pulled away from you and turned away covering his mouth to stifle some laughs. You turned and tried to run to the guys when something wrapped around your waist and pulled you back.Cobalt strings started crawling up towards your chest. You couldn't hold back the itch anymore.

You were back in the void. You felt dazed and a headache was coming on.

"By Red, put me by Red please!" You shouted in the void.

You opened your eyes and you were behind Red. You touched his shoulder, shaking. He looked back at you and seemed to be relieved before grabbing your arm and pulling you to him. "don't let go."

You held onto his jacket tightly.

"G-G-GoD DaMMIt In-Ink!" There was a glitchy voice. You looked over at the newcomers.

**ErroRRRRR**  
**LV ERRRORRRRR**  
**EXP ERERERERERRRROORRR**  
**'?!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!'**

**Ink**  
**LV Yellow**  
**EXP Green**  
**'Loves painting and drawing.'**

**Fresh**  
**LV Rad**  
**EXP Bro  
** **'In need of a new host.'**

  
You shuddered looking at Fresh's description. He was madly giggling before holding up his arm and making a portal. He walked through it and the portal disappeared.

"You can't just grab someone's soul the first time you meet them Error! It's rude!" Ink yelled back at Error.

"G-G-GAH!" Error screamed, "I cAn'TT keeP A GRiP i-i-if I D-D-Don'T."

Error looked over at you with a glare.

"t-That's the NeW T-TraSH th-thEN?" He crossed his arms.

Ink looked over at the four of you. Stretch stepped in front of you and Red while Sans walked forward.

"You said if anyone else came you would tell us." Ink said, sounding rather upset with Sans. His eye lights changed shapes into a blue square and a purple triangle.

"she just got here last night. i wanted to tell her what was going on before she starts meeting others." It was unnerving to hear Sans so serious.

"T-THe A-a-AGReement wAs Th-a-At you-you Te-Ell U-us rIght A-a-aWay." Error got a nasty smirk.

The air in the room got icy cold. You shuddered and gripped Red's jacket tighter.

All this trouble is because of you. Fix it.  
~~You can't fix it, you'll make it worse.~~  
Fix it. Fix it already, you know you can.  
~~DON'T EVEN TRY.~~

You suddenly clap your hands together, grabbing everyone attention. Stretch moved to the side to look back at you.

"I think tea is a good idea right now!" You rushed yourself, "Then we can all sit down and talk. Okay?"

Ink stared at you then got a big smile.

"That sounds like a perfect idea!" He said, rushing over to you but stopping in front of Stretch, not wanting to upset him further.

You smile and grab Red's sleeve and Stretch's hoodie pocket to drag them up.

"Everyone upstairs!"

It took a minute but Sans and Error finally came upstairs when you all did. Stretch helped you find the tea kettle and you picked out some golden leaf tea. Red settled leaning on the counter next to you, glaring at Error who was sitting at the table. Ink was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement, watching you pull cups down for everyone.

Sans sat next to Ink, his casual smile back on his face.

"We're sorry about Fresh scaring you." Ink said suddenly.

"N-no, I-I'M no-not! D-D-don't spe-AK f-f-or mE." Error grumbled.

Ink seemed to be use to this and simply shot Error a glare for a moment and continued, "I asked him to make sure you stayed in the house while I got Error so we could all meet you. It's important because our job is to figure out which AU you're from so we can keep track."

You look over at Ink and gave him a little smile as you let the tea steep.

"Are there alot of AUs?" You gave Ink a puzzled look.

Ink had a yellow circle in one eye and a little blue star in the other. He ran over to you suddenly and hugged you tightly around your shoulders.

"You're so cute!" He cooed.

Error scoffed. "T-tHere aRe T-t-ToO maNY A-AU Gl-GLItches."

"Glitches?" You asked, trying to push Ink away but he didn't get the message and pulled you closer, whispering something about you joining the 'star sanses'.

"T-T-therE'S suPPosed T-to B-Be oNe U-U-UniVerSE." Error said as if that was all he needed. You noticed your friends getting tense. Ink looked over at Error, as if he were pitying him.

"But that goes against...science? Like the way of nature?" You said, "Why are you trying to go against nature? It's like fighting God. If it were possible to destroy them, we wouldn't all be here. You wouldn't be here."

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, Error got many error messages in his eyes and he growled.

"I-I'VE FOU-FOUGHT AGAINST AGAINST GO-GODS AND WO-WON!" He yelled.

The more he yelled, the less scary he was to you. He really seemed to be like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

After a few minutes, you slipped out of Ink's arms and poured the tea and handed it out. You made a point to sit next to Error and set his tea in front of him.

"Okay, that still didn't answer my question." You said pointedly, sipping from the mug.

Error made some dial-up noises before his eyes went to a bluescreen. You waved your hand in front of his eyes.

"I thought I was the only one who could make Error so mad he crashes." Ink giggled.

Sans sat next to you, eyeing up Error.

"don't provoke him too much kid." Sans warned.

Stretch was glaring at Error.

"he's hurt a lot of people. i know you can't see it but his LV is off the charts." Stretch rubbed the rim of his mug before pulling out your pack of cigs.

"You had them the whole time?" You frowned, "Wait, they were...how'd you get them out of my pocket?"

"same way i got your car keys before." Stretch pulled one out and tossed you the pack. You pulled out a cig, Red held his hand out and you handed him the pack. The lighter was passed around the same way.

You sighed out some smoke. After a few moments, Sans pulled the pack and lighter to him and lit up with you. While Error rebooted, you all enjoyed your tea and a cigarette. Well, except for Ink, who preferred to not smoke.

It was a quiet moment, one you desperately needed since all this had started. You stared outside for a moment, looking at the trees. The leaves were starting to change colors. Which reminded you...

"Hey Sans, where's my hoodie?"

"um..." His eye lights went to pinpricks and he stared at his tea intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inserted some of my own personal headcannons in this. Namely that when Fresh stays in a host for too long, he begins to take on bits of their personality or if their host gets a sudden burst of HoPe, they can fight Fresh in a way. Yo, honestly, I just want Fresh to laugh and have a good time like everyone else so I apologize for the OOC and if anyone thinks Fresh should act different, leave it in the comments! 
> 
> Constructive Criticism fills me with DETERMINATION!!
> 
> Also, holy hell writing Error's dialogue! I love Error and tried to keep him as true to his character as possible, writing glitchy writing like that, I need to find a new way to write his dialogue. It really messes with my flow of writing.
> 
> I has a tumblr and always looking for people to dork out with so someone, please for the love of god, talk to me. I mostly talk about undertale, memes, and animals >.>
> 
> https://miniember.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Ink get cuddly pretty quick but there's a reason for that. I like to think he gets pretty excited and has a hard time keeping his hands to himself sometimes.
> 
> Are all the skeletons getting too close with the reader too quick? Prolly, but I need cuddles right now so I'll take it from imaginary skeledudes.
> 
> Sorry if a smoking reader bothers anyone!


	4. A Question Worthy Of Soul Searching

You were grumpy as all hell today. The morning smoke had been cut pretty short after Sans told you what he did to your hoodie.

_"so it uh...kinda got destroyed." sans kept looking in his tea, "i was trying to see if there were any traces of your old universe on it. but there wasn't. and it got stuck in the shredder when i was bringing it back up."_

_"A paper shedder wouldn't destroy fabric!"_

_"well, it's not a paper shredder," he sipped his tea and sighed, his eye lights leaving again, "it was a wood chipper."_

You had so many questions. Why did they have a wood chipper? Why are they calling it a shredder when it's a wood chipper? What the **fuck** was it doing in the basement?!

Though it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. When you were stilling living at home you knew monsters could be 'extra' when it came to certain things. Like having a 'hot fridge' or having a special stove that lit everything they cooked on fire. Having a wood chipper in a lab, you didn't really doubt that despite not seeing it right away. There had been some doors to other places down there. 

After that you went outside, Red's laughs following you until you shut the door. You sat on the porch with your tea, glaring at the ground. You can't believe Sans would do that. That was your favorite hoodie dammit! Sure, it was just a plain black hoodie with a small cat sitting on a crescent moon on the sleeves but it had been really special to you. Though why was it?

It literally was just a random thing that had shown up on your doormat one day. You assumed you ordered something similar online, forgot about it, and received that instead of your order but...it always felt special.

You sigh, running a hand through your hair. You should go back in and tell Sans its fine.

"HUMAN!" You look up, surprised you caught Blueberry's attention. He was waving enthusiastically at you, "COME TRAIN WITH US!"

You shrug and stand up, abandoning your mug on the patio table before jumping down from the porch and going over to Papyrus, Blue, and Edge.

"Sup?"

"HUMAN, YOU LOOK UPSET. IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Papyrus asked, holding a big bone he had been using when sparring against Edge. You swear you saw Edge perk up abit and take a look at you.

You really didn't want them to worry about you, especially over something so silly.

You smile at them and rub the back of your neck.

"Oh, its nothing. I'm really okay so don't worry. 'kay?"

You only see it for a second, but you swear you saw them all flash you a disappointed look. As soon as its there, it's gone again.

Blueberry grabbed your hands.

"WELL, THIS WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO START YOUR TRAINING!"

"Training?"

"YOU'RE LIKE MY PAPY SO YOU CAN DO STUFF LIKE HIM! LIKE HIS SHORTCUTS! LUCKILY, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE CAN HELP YOU MASTER SHORTCUTS!"

You tilt your head. "So you can shortcut too?"

"NO, BUT WHEN PAPY FIRST DISCOVERED HIS NEW POWER, I HELPED HIM TRAIN WITH IT! HE USED TO SNEEZE AND HE'D DISAPPEAR." Blue giggled and you couldn't help the real smile on your face. You couldn't imagine Stretch being clumsy like that.

"Wait, so then... you're the older brother? You talk like you're his older brother."

"OF COURSE I AM! I PRACTICALLY RAISED PAPY, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SO LITTLE OF MY MAGNIFICENCE RUBBED OFF ON HIM." He put a hand to his chin in thought.

You couldn't help but giggle again.

"Okay, so how did you guys train?"

"LIKE THIS!"

Blue grabbed you up suddenly, picking you up by your hips.

"Um!"

He held you up overhead and threw you.

You screamed as you went flying into a tree. The itch came on full throttle and you were in the void again. You blinked then yelled, "Blueberry!"

In a blink, you were beside him.

"Don't throw me Blue!"  
  
He didn't seem to hear you.

"VERY GOOD! YOU'RE A NATURAL! APPEAR BY EDGE THIS TIME!"

"N-no, Blue!" He threw you straight up in the air this time.

You were scared but you were memorized when you cleared the tree line. For a split second, you felt so happy seeing this. You had never been so high up before!

Then you started falling. You screamed again before ending up in the void.

"E-edge!"

You blinked and you were significantly taller.

"Um..?" You looked down and saw the top of Edge's skull. You were sitting on his shoulders. You felt his shoulders start shaking with anger. You were getting really dizzy from all the teleporting and tried to shake it off. Did you really have enough magic for this? A whole breakfast of monster food had left you feeling pretty good though.

"Y-you've got a nice view up here Edge. I-I'm really jealous of how tall you are." You said, voice getting smaller as he trembled more.

He yelled out and grabbed you and held you at arm's length by your shoulders. You could see the look in his eye and started shaking your head.

His smile was quirked up in an especially evil smirk.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO VISIT THE SUN?"

"I-I don't want to visit the sun...!" You squeaked out as he got ready to throw you.

"YOU WILL VISIT THE SUN AND LIKE IT!" He yelled before throwing you up.

You cleared the tree line this time. You swore you were on your way to touching a cloud when you ended up in the void.

'I really hope Papyrus doesn't throw me next.'

You were standing next to Papyrus. You groaned and leaned on him, feeling really tired suddenly.

"HUMAN! YOU'RE DOING SO WELL! I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TRAINING FOR TODAY FOR YOU! YOU LOOK ESPECIALLY TIRED AFTER EDGE THREW YOU." Papyrus said, holding you steady.

"It was a really 'up'-lifting experience." You mumbled.

The other three groaned as Papyrus picked you up, wrapping an arm around your stomach and pressing you to his side as they walked up to the porch. You hung on his arm limply like a towel.

"Come on guys, don't 'rain' on my parade. Ya know, with all the wind in my ears, it was a really 'cloud' time." You kept going, smiling at their groans.

This was really too much fun.

They walked in the kitchen and Papyrus stopped at the table and set you down in a chair. Blue got you a glass of water and mixed some of the magic powder in it for you before handing it to you.

You opened your mouth to let loose another pun when Blue put a finger to your mouth, his smile strained.

"NO MORE PUNS PLEASE."

You smile at him and sip your water. He turned around and you smirk at his back.

" 'Water' you talkin' about Blue, I know you love my n'ice' puns. No need to give me a 'cold' shoulder over it."

Blue and Papyrus both gave out shrieks while Edge looked like he was going to kill you. You couldn't help but burst out laughing. You held your stomach and leaned over. You fell on the ground, laughing so hard tears were coming to your eyes.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS HUMAN?!" Blue yelled, pressing his hands to his forehead.

"WHY DOES ALMOST EVERY VERSION OF MY BROTHER LOVE WORDPLAY SO MUCH?!" Papyrus yelled with Blue.

You thought you might actually pass out from laughing.

The door to the basement opened and Stretch, Red, and Error came out. Error took one look at the scene and went back downstairs with a simple, "N-NoPPe."

Stretch asked what happened and Blue recounted the past hour in such a dramatic fashion, it kept you giggling. Red went over and grabbed you by your shoulders to help you up. Without thinking, you leaned your forehead into his shoulder.

"I-I'm so, so tired." You managed to get out through your giggles.

Red patted your shoulder before grabbing your upper arm.

"c'mon." He led you out to the couch and you sat down.

You rubbed tears out of your eyes.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." You smiled up at him.

You were so tired, you missed the cherry coloring dusting his cheeks.

"stay here, i'mma grab ya something."

He went to the kitchen and-

"she teleported on your shoulders?!" You heard Red laugh so hard it got you back on the giggle train.

You heard the low rumble of them talking faintly in the kitchen. You lean back in the couch with a big smile and close your eyes.

"looks like you've had a rad day my dudette," Fresh said from beside you.

You peeked over at him, half-asleep already, and smiled at his YOLO glasses.

"I have. I like your glasses." You mutter before closing your eyes and falling asleep.

\-----

Sans felt really bad about tearing apart your hoodie. He felt even worse lying to you about it. Your hoodie was in the basement, torn to shreds but with a machine scanning it for any residual marks from your AU. It was still processing but he didn't have the heart to tell you he had torn it up for the machine to analyze easier.

It was a dumb thing for him to do in the first place. All of the Sans had gotten their hoodies from their brothers and it was special to them. Though he was still unsure if you really were a Sans. Sure, you could teleport, and had a bad eye, seemed to have a soft spot for his brother... On second thought, he didn't blame you for being mad.

He didn't want you to stay mad so he went up to his closet to look at his hoodies and figure out which one he could give you. Ink had followed him up.

"I don't think she'd like a pink hoodie to replace a black one." Ink said from his side.

"heh, prolly right." He hung it back up. His room was always a mess but Papyrus did the laundry and hung his clothes up, taking special care with his hoodies.

His brother was so cool.

Sans shook his head and kept sorting through them.

"What did her hoodie look like? Was it just black?" Ink had a blue question mark and a yellow square in his eye lights.

"it had a cat sitting on a crescent moon on the arm," Sans said, staring at a tie-dye hoodie for a moment before pushing it aside.

"have you ever seen an AU like that? with everyone as humans?" Sans asked after a moment of silence.

Ink mumbled then sat on Sans' bed and started flicking through his sketchbook.

"No, well, yeah. But in that AU, that Sans was a boy and had white hair. (Y/n) doesn't even have white hair. He didn't have an eye light either." Ink tapped his chin, "I can't think of a single AU she could be from."

Sans looked over at the colorful version of himself.

"that a bad thing?"

"Not right out of the gate," Ink pulled a pencil out of the jack slung around his waist, "The multiverse was huge, bigger than huge. It's a multiverse. It just means it was never in danger of Error or Nightmare," He spoke casually as he started sketching.

Sans shivered thinking about Nightmare. To think that menace was wandering around somewhere bothered him greatly.

"It's entirely possible that this is actually her home universe. It could be that when the multiverse started forming together it chose her universe because no events had taken place yet, or they were just starting to."

Sans stared hard at a hoodie with a water pun on it. He never thought about that before. There was no telling if this was his universe and now that they're fusing together...He had always assumed that this was his universe.

"Hey, I think this one!" Ink was suddenly beside him, reaching deep in his closet to pull out Sans' galaxy hoodie.

"She likes darker colors, so this one for sure!" Ink stared down happily at the swirls of the universe in the hoodie.

"do you think we can fix it?" Sans asked suddenly. "none of the outcode can even leave this universe. do you think we can fix the multiverse from inside a universe?" Sans felt so tired suddenly as he looked up at Ink.

He was surprised when Ink still had a big smile on his face, with a green triangle and a blue spiral in his eye lights.

"I know it!"

Sans let out a small sigh of relief and reached for the hoodie. Ink folded it nice before handing it to Sans.

They walked downstairs but Sans stopped on the last step, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Ink peered around his shoulder to get a better look and let out a little gasp.

Fresh was sitting on the couch and (Y/n) was laying down with her head on Fresh's lap. Fresh had his a fingerless glove off and was running a hand through her hair carefully. His glasses read "????" with that creepy yet goofy smile on his face really strained.

"inky-brah, you figure out what rad pad she came from?"

"No." Ink stepped around Sans and went to stand in front of Fresh, "What's wrong Fresh? You don't seem like yourself."

"i chilled everywhere in the multiverse dawg. pretty sure I'd remember some wack AU that would make a sans like this."

"The multiverse is so big, you're bound to miss some." Ink tried to help, looking a little nervous.

"nah brah, i went around in circles. i met every sans at least once."

"Well, its always expanding, maybe her AU was made just before we got here. Or, like I was telling Sans, maybe this is her home universe and we're all just coming here!"

"yo, where's her maddy papy then?" Fresh looked up at Ink who looked away, "ya don't know eh? that's pretty unfresh."

Sans went over to them, tilting his head at Fresh.

"if i didn't know you, i'd say you were pretty close to caring about her."

Fresh stopped moving his hand in your hair and stared at your peaceful face. He moved his hand to your shoulder and squeezed it, before nudging you on your back. You grumbled but stayed asleep.

Fresh laid his hand in the center of your chest. Ink grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about it Fresh, we're not pulling her soul out without her permission."

Fresh gave him that goofy smile.

"it's the best way to find out dawg. betta than sittin' around not knowing diddly." Fresh peeked over at Sans and his smile quirked up into a smirk, "sansy ain't got a prob bob, take a colorful paper outta his book."

Ink looked at Sans and frowned seeing the other skeleton rubbing his neck with a guilty look. Ink stood straight again.

"You know it's not okay." He said, glaring at Sans with a target in one eye and red square in the other, "We need to wait for her to wake up."

Sans seemed relieved for a moment and looked back at you.

"we'll ask her about it later. you guys can stay if we can't do it until tomorrow."

"yo, what if she says no and starts acting wack?"

"she won't," Sans said with more confidence than he's had in recent weeks.

Sans set the hoodie down on the table and picked you up, taking you away from Fresh. With you in his arms, he felt his soul untighten from the knot he hadn't realized was there. He took you to the guest bedroom and laid you down on the bed. Ink had followed and handed Sans the hoodie. Smiling at it, he set it next to you and they left you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this little headcannon that Ink is actually pretty sensitive about souls and that's why he doesn't really understand physical personal boundaries. Ink doesn't have a soul but realizes the importance of it and is really serious about other's souls despite also running up to people and being the first to hug a new person. That's why he doesn't get physical contact being a big deal, because he isn't touching your soul without permission so how is it a bad thing?
> 
> Also, reader-chan sleeps, like ALOT. I could blame it on her being a Sans, or getting use to magic, honestly, I am SO tired right now I just want the sleeps but the sleeps evade me so....writing!


	5. An Uncomfortable Day

"yo, (y/n)."

You groaned and turned over.

"c'mon, ya gotta get up. blue is about ta have a fit over breakfast since ya slept through dinner last night and when he gets started, boss doesn't stop." Red reached and touched your shoulder.

"You can't separate me from my true love." You grumble, hugging your pillow tightly.

"yer just extra tired from not refillin' yer magic yesterday," Red chuckled, "don't make me drag yer ass out there."

With a huff, you sit up with the pillow in your lap and rub your face.

"Red..." You grumbled, eyes not even open. You felt his hands on your shoulders as he started to pull you out of bed.

"c'mon, yer halfway to the kitchen already."

You stand and finally open your eyes to look up at him. Red was just an inch taller than you, but being half-awake he looked stories taller.

"uh, doin' okay there?" He raised his bonebrow at you, smirking in amusement at you.

"Why ya gotta be so tall?"

"tch, oh my god. i'm waking ya up every mornin' now." He chuckled and covered his mouth.

"Yay, I always wanted a red alarm clock. Where's the snooze button?" You pat the top of his head, "Snooze, I get to go to sleep for ten more minutes." You turn to get back in bed. You stop, seeing the galaxy hoodie and put your pillow down to pick it up.

Red grabbed you by your waist and threw you over his shoulder.

"nice try, but this alarm clock doesn't have that feature."

You grumble again as he teleports you both downstairs. When you open your eyes, you're staring down at the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT UP!" Edge said.

"G'morning to you to Edge." You said, trying to peer up at him but quickly give up, "Why'd everybody gotta be so tall?"

"CAUSE YOU'RE A BABYBONES."

"I'm 22?" Red set you down and you held the hoodie close to your chest.

"EXACTLY! YOU'RE THE YOUNGEST SANS THAT WE KNOW OF SO FAR!"

"Really? Well, okay."

Edge glared down at you, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Well, that's a good point. Considering I'm the youngest and I can barely control my magic, you can call me a babybones if you want. I'm not taking it offensively anyways," You shrug at Edge.

The taller skeleton went red in the face and covered his face with a huff.

"IT IS AN INSULT! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE OFFENDED!"

"I'm...not though? So, it's okay if you want to keep calling me that," You repeated.

"GAH! RED STOP SNICKERING LIKE A DAMN FOOL!" Edge turned to Red, who had been snickering in his chair at the table.

"nah, it's too funny boss." Red faked wiping a tear from his eye.

Stretch wandered in the kitchen. He placed a hand on your head and looked at the hoodie.

"sans give you a new one?"

"I guess so, I just woke up and it was on the bed beside me." You look down at it, "It was really sweet of him, but I don't want to take his stuff either because of an accident."

Stretch gave you a sweet smile, "well, put it on first. i think it would be pretty cozy."

Stretch took the hoodie from you and held it open so you could slip your arms into it. After doing just that, you smile. The hoodie is nice and warm, perfect for staving off the slight chill.

Blueberry came over to you, holding a plate of breakfast tacos.

"THAT FITS YOU REALLY WELL HUMAN!"

"Blue, you can just call me (Y/n)."

"I KNOW HUMAN! NOW SIT SO WE CAN BEGIN BREAKFAST SHORTLY!"

You follow Stretch over to the table and sat beside him and Red. Blue set the tacos in the middle and took a seat. Edge and Papyrus came out with Sans following them. Sans ever-present smile seemed to grow when he saw you in the hoodie. They were holding a plate of spaghetti and a plate of...lasagna?

You'd have to ask someone about monster breakfasts later. For now, you dug into what was served to you and make idle conversation. You congratulate the boys on their wonderful food.

"WE PREPARED IT SPECIALLY FOR YOU!" Papyrus gave you a big smile.

"WHEN WE FIRST CAME TO THE SURFACE, WE REALIZED THAT MOST HUMANS DON'T HAVE THE PALETTE FOR HOME COOKED MONSTER FOOD." Blue said, then got stars in his eyes, "SO AS A BONDING EXPERIENCE, ALL THREE OF US TOOK HUMAN COOKING CLASSES TOGETHER!"

"SO THAT WHEN WE HAD VISITORS WE COULD TRULY WOW THEM LIKE THE BESTEST HOSTS!" Papyrus finished for Blueberry.

You started thinking to yourself. Papyrus and Blueberry, of course, they would love a cooking class. Edge? You're trying to imagine him in an apron that said 'kiss the cook' with a chef's hat while also listening to a human's instructions.

You smile at the three, "Well it was worth it! You're all very courteous hosts!"

Blue got stars in his eyes and Papyrus gave out a celebratory 'nyeh'. Edge seemed to pretend to not hear your comment.

It wasn't until after your meal that you realized, "Hey, where are Ink and Error?"

"they went out on a date for breakfast," Stretch said, leaning back in his chair.

"They're dating?" You asked surprised, "Huh, that's really interesting. To be honest, I thought they didn't like each other all that much?"

"when we all got stuck here, all of us started changing. relaxin' more and not having to worry about enemies as much," Red stated, "ya'd be surprised how much that could change a monster."

You noticed Red smiled at Stretch. Stretch smiled kindly back at Red.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" You asked before thinking.

Their reaction was instant. They both looked at you, one with a red face and one with orange dusted on his cheeks.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" They both yelled.

You were going to say something when Edge piped in.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? EVEN THE BABYBONES HUMAN SEES IT! IDIOTS, JUST BE HAPPY YOU BOTH FOUND A PROPER DATEMATE FOR EACH OTHER!"

Red's face might really turn into a cherry at this point, while Stretch looked like he really needed a smoke.

"I think you guy's got Edge's blessing."

Blue ran back over from putting some dishes in the sink.

"I AGREE! I THINK YOU ARE BOTH VERY GOOD TOGETHER AND WOULD BE EXCELLENT DATEMATES!"

Looking at the two, you put your hands up.

"Okay guys, I think we should drop it and let them talk about it?"

"HUMAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THEY'VE BEEN SKIRTING AROUND THIS LIKE BAFFOONS!" Edge scoffed, "IF THEY NEED A PUSH THEN THIS SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR THEM!"

"Edge, really-"

"enough it ain't happenin' alright?!" Red yelled suddenly.

It was quiet for a moment, then Stretch grabbed Red's hand and they both disappeared.

You sigh and rubbed your neck.

"I should really learn to think before I speak. I hope they don't fight 'cause I said something dumb..."

Blue rubbed your hair.

"DON'T WORRY, I'M SURE IT'll BE FINE."

You felt abit better hearing that. Sans snickered as you helped pick up the last few dishes. Papyrus and Edge were doing the dishes.

"HUMAN, WE SHOULD GET STARTED TRAINING RIGHT AWAY!" Blue grabbed your hand.

"sorry blue, i gotta steal the human today." Sans said, leaning back in his chair.

"We can train tomorrow Blue, I promise." You smiled at him, thankfully you weren't going to be thrown around again.

Sans stood up and you said bye to the guys before following him down to the basement. Sans went over to a computer and started looking at something. You spot your hoodie in a box, torn to shreds, being scanned.

"still hasn't found it."

You stared sadly at your hoodie for a moment and shoved your hands in the galaxy hoodie.

"Thanks for the new hoodie." You say quietly, making Sans peek over at you, "Were you trying to find something out from my hoodie?"

"was hoping it would have some residue from your universe so we wouldn't hafta...uh..."

"Have to what?" You asked, sitting in a rolling chair and pushed yourself over to Sans.

"we'd have to pull out your soul and do a soul scrape on it if ink and error don't recognize it." Sans looked nervous just talking about it.

You understood why. Monsters took souls really seriously. Souls were something to only be shared with family or loved ones from what you understood. Sans may have messed up your favorite hoodie, but you weren't salty enough to not help out your friend.

You smile at Sans and touched his arm.

"Hey, it's okay," You promised, "Really, just think of it like a doctor's check-up kinda thing? Making sure everything is in order." You pat your chest. "I'm sure some monsters go through this kind of thing sometimes. It's gonna be okay."

"heh...not really but...hell, i should be comforting you about this. not the other way around kiddo." Sans looked at you surprised then rubbed his forehead.

_Sans_  
_LV ???_  
_EXP ???_  
_'Doesn't want to ruin another friendship.'_

"So what? Who cares about that? I'm human and souls are new to me. Well, it a literal sense. To be honest, I'm terrified that my soul is going to be weird or just messed up. But, if it is, I trust you. Maybe its because we're kinda the same person or something? I dunno, but I know things are gonna work out." You try to encourage Sans.

"what if it doesn't?" Sans didn't look convinced.

"It will eventually. I mean look around, you guys made it up to the surface right?"

Sans eye lights widen for a moment, then he gave you a big smile.

"heh, guess you're right kiddo."

"Knock, knock!" Ink yelled as he stomped down the stairs, Error close behind him.

"heya ink. how was breakfast?" Sans asked, giving them a knowing look.

"Shut it Sansy, I'm still pissed that you didn't tell us about the new glitch." Error said, crossing his arms.

You stare at him for a moment.

"You're not all glitchy talking!" You couldn't stop yourself from saying.

Ink smirked and patted Error's shoulder.

"He only gets like that when he's really stressed or doesn't get enough sleep."

"Don't ta-talk like I'm not here." Error pushed Ink's hand off his shoulder while Ink kept grinning.

Those two...were strange for sure.

"Sans told me we're gonna check on my soul, you guys okay doing that?" You hoped they weren't uncomfortable like Sans was.

Ink looked relieved. "I'm really happy you agreed to this! It's gonna be so much easier to figure out where you're from."

Error rolled his eyes.

"Where's the parasite? He sa-said this morning he wanted to be here."

"I haven't seen Fresh since yesterday." You look at Sans who shrugs.

"ya sure? you're okay with him seein' your soul to kid?" Sans looked nervous again.

"Fresh is...strange. I don't really know anything about him but he doesn't seem any more dangerous than Error is to me? Besides, he's an Outcode too so he could have an idea about this whole thing. I'd rather we all be here to talk about this." You admit.

"that's the sick chick i know!" Fresh said, popping up in between Error and Ink. Ink didn't seem bothered while Error cringed away.

"Sup Fresh?" You smile and raise a hand to wave.

"let's get right to the funky throwdown girlie." Fresh appeared in front of you and reached for your chest.

You were more than surprised and grateful when Sans grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand away from you.

"i'm pulling out her soul," Sans stood in front of you, his back to you. The air felt like it dropped a few degrees as he spoke, "you will stay away from her while her soul is out. you won't touch it."

"hehe," His glasses tilt down and you see a monster soul in Fresh's eye, cracked, "rather intimate for ya, isn't it sansy brah?" His voice lowered, reminding you of yesterday morning. You try not to shake.

"that's the way it is, or you won't be here for this," Sans practically growled.

"totes unrad, ya trying to go alpha broski, i don't even play by those diddly darn rules," Fresh smirked as he antagonized Sans. Sans was tense and you can see his shoulders start to rise.

"G-guys..." You say quietly. Fresh seemed to look over at you, "Sans is gonna take my soul out Fresh. I've known him longer and I trust him to handle it, um...gentle I guess is the right word." Crap, why do you feel like you're talking about having sex for the first time?

You were blushing and looked away from them all.

Ink pushed his way in between Sans and Fresh and went over to you. He stood behind you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders and nuzzled your head. You knew he was trying to be comforting but it made his so much more embarrassing. You were pushing down the itch to run again. You breathed deeply to try and stay calm.

"If-If we're going to do this, let's just get this done already." Error said, staring at Ink. "Stay back Fr-Fresh. Or it won't be me you'd be dealing with."

Fresh looked over at Ink and frowned. Since they got stuck in this world, Error hadn't been able to blow up his hosts and force him to go find a new one, which was rad. But, Ink had been very serious about caring for this universe. If he felt like Fresh was getting out of hand, Ink had no problem taking an extra dose of red paint and keep trapping him in some unfresh inky boxes. It was crazy, but even when he just ported out of Ink's boxes, Ink would find him in just a few minutes and trap him again.

Last time he upset Ink, Fresh had been stuck in those boxes for three days.

When a joke on Error went too far, Ink kept him stuck for two weeks.

Seeing the way Ink was nuzzling you right now, Fresh wasn't too interested in finding out how long Ink would trap him for upsetting you or messing with your soul.

Fresh stood up straight and fixed his glasses.

"all's cool brah! i'll be chillin' ova here." Fresh said, leaning back on the wall.

Sans glared at him and Fresh gave him a 'wat?' look with his glasses. Sans rolled his eye lights and went over to you and stood in front of you.

"it's not gonna hurt, okay kid?" Sans put on his best smile for you, "just stay relaxed."

You look up at him and nod.

Ink stood on your left with Error and gave you a reassuring smile. Error was curious and interested but was doing his best to look bored and annoyed.

Sans set his bony hand on your chest and slowly pulled it away, balling it up into a fist. You felt a strange movement deep inside as he pulled your soul out slowly. He opened his hand and your soul popped out suddenly. It was so strange, feeling slightly empty and disconnected, but seeing the missing part right in front of you.

That missing part was a human soul, a beautiful deep shade of forest green. Your soul was outlined in a rich red. In the very middle of the green, however, was the shape of a grey monster soul. There were very small cracks running down one side.

You stared at it, completely memorized by the sight.

Sans stared at your soul, slowly reaching his hand out in front of it. He was shocked when your soul seemed to hop into his hand. How could you trust him so much?

Ink bumped his shoulder and Sans look at your eyes but you were still looking at your own soul.

"if, if you're worried about the cracks, it's okay. your soul is healthy in that regard," He looked at your soul again, "you need more monster food to keep your magic replenished."

"Have you ever seen one like this before?" You asked quietly.

Sans lost his eye lights for a moment before looking at you again. He couldn't stand the thought of lying to you while holding your soul right in his hands.

"no."

"She's a mage." Ink said quietly, staring at her soul intently, "There's a universe where mage's souls look like this. One main trait with a determination outline. It's the determination that allows them to use magic. I've never seen one with a monster soul before though like this."

"It's all one soul. It's not like she absorbed a monster soul and she's not, uh-uh..." Error blushed and rubbed his head, looking away, "She's not pre-prEgNAnt with a monster soul. I-It's entirely her own soul. There's no solid outline to distinguish the two as being separate."

"I've never seen anything like this." Ink mumbled into his hand. "If you wanted, you could use both mage and monster magic."

Fresh stared from his place in the corner. He hated this. It was only giving him more questions. He wanted 'answers' about why he was feeling like this. He couldn't think of a single place someone like her could from.

"yo, sansy brah. we're all turning out some seriously unsick answers. pretty sure your doodad would know more than us broski."

Sans glared at Fresh for a moment. He turned back to you. You meet his eyes and start feeling nervous.

"S-soul scrape time huh?" You ask, cursing yourself for not keeping the tremble out of your voice.

Sans smiled at you, "it's going to be okay, it won't even hurt. souls are all about intent. i'm not trying to hurt you so it won't be too bad kiddo, more uncomfortable than anything."

You relaxed greatly at his words. Maybe it was because your soul was so close to him, but you believed him without a doubt in your mind. With his free hand, Sans grabbed a scalpel and a small container from his desk.

You close your eyes as he tries to gently scrape bits off the top layer of your soul. It only felt uncomfortable like he said and you were thankful for that. You'd rather just be uncomfortable than in pain.

When he was done, you looked back up at Sans. He gently put your soul back in your chest. You sighed, feeling more like yourself again with your soul in its rightful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000 words. I played with this chapter all day and not sure if I'm totally happy with it yet.
> 
> Fresh is being weird. He doesn't like not knowing stuff. 'Specially about Sanses cause, ya know, those are the most rad bodies to take. I swear, Fresh writes himself like this. 
> 
> Yes, I desperately need more InkError and more HoneyMustard in my life so that's in here.
> 
> Leave a comment down below if you want Reader to meet any specific skelebros! I'm also gonna start doing little drabbles for this story and have a separate section for it. Leave any requests down below, NSFW or SFW and it'll go there. Everyone loves fluff and sinning right? =D


	6. A Long Night

You were pretty tense in the next couple of days. Red and Stretch never showed up to any meals and both Blue and Edge were starting to get worried about not seeing their brothers.

You filled your days trying to distract yourself. You had breakfast with everyone ('sans' Stretch and Red, heh), then trained with Papyrus, Blue and Edge.

One day you spent with Blueberry and Ink before he left with Error and Fresh. You trained in the morning then drew with them and did table and picture puzzles with the two of them. They excitedly talked about their friend Dream but said he was traveling around, trying to find his brother.

A day spent with Edge was probably a mistake. He spent most of yesterday kicking your ass and throwing you when he got annoyed. You trained and as much as you hate to admit it, it was a good use of time. You could short-cut around the house now without getting dizzy at all. Edge had you working on bone attacks most of the day yesterday. While you didn't get a single hit on the tall skeleton, he had seemed, dare you to say, proud of your progress.

It was a mistake though because you were bruised all over, even after eating monster food. You were sore after breakfast and held up your hands in defeat when the trio invited you to train with them again.

You decided to sit with Sans on the couch for a while, watching TV.

when Papyrus got back in from training, he started cleaning up. With a shrug, you went to ask if you could help. You felt bad mooching off everyone with them helping you and not even helping with dishes. You helped him clean up the house and even helped him clean up Sans' room.

It wasn't until you guys were folded some freshly washed laundry that it really dawned on you how little you had. The decision your home to leave wasn't planned. You had been completely overwhelmed after a family dinner that ended with you breaking up with your long-time boyfriend. You had broken your phone and peeled out of the driveway and didn't look back.

During your travels, you only stopped every once in a while, sleeping in your car mostly. When you needed a change of clothes, you just bought new clothes and threw away your old ones (with the exception of your hoodie of course). When you got to the skeletal household, you only had two pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts.

"I should go shopping for some clothes," You say quietly as you fold some of Red's shorts. You stare at his shorts for a moment before putting one of Sans' hoodies on a hanger.

"OF COURSE HUMAN! WE SHOULD GET YOU SOME MORE THINGS FOR YOU TO BE COMFORTABLE IN YOUR ROOM ASWELL! MAYBE SOME NEAT POSTERS! OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES THE BEST POSTERS-"

"Heya Paps?" You felt bad for interrupting his rant but asked when he tilted his head towards you, "D...do you think I really upset Red and Stretch?" Out of everybody in the house, you had gotten pretty close to Stretch and Red had been really protective of you when Fresh first showed up. It felt weird to not see them at all despite only meeting a few days ago.

"I'M SURE THEY'LL BE BACK SOON HUMAN!" Papyrus touched your shoulder and gave you a comforting smile, "THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY! I'M SURE THEY JUST WANTED SOME TIME TO FIGURE THINGS OUT WITHOUT DISTRACTIONS OF THE HOUSE! I'M SURE THEY'RE BOTH ALREADY BETTER AND LAZING AROUND A MOTEL SOMEWHERE..." He gave out a thinking 'nyeh' and rubbed his chin.

You chuckled and touched Papyrus' arm, "Thanks, I really needed to hear that. It's pretty awesome that you always know what to say."

"OF COURSE, THE AMAZING, GREAT, AWESOME PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS BE HERE IN YOUR TIME OF NEED! LET US PUT AWAY THE LAUNDRY AND WE WILL THEN COMMENCE WITH COOKING A DELICIOUS DINNER FOR EVERYONE!"

\-----

_'Issa! Issa!' A voice was calling out to you. 'Issa, 'mere! You promised!'_

_You promised something. There was a dense fog in the void as you walked around._

_'Keep talking @!@@!, I can't see you.' You said a name you can't recognize but it's naturally flowing off your tongue._

_You hear a giggle from behind you so you turn around and find yourself staring up at a skeletal man, melting and barely able to hold his form. You were frozen as he reached and grabbed your arm. His touch was like acid and you scream, trying to pull away. He pulled you closer, setting his other hand over your eye light. You could see him through his a hole in his hand._

_Images, glimpses into other worlds passed you by as you looked through the hole. It was burned into your memory, but you had no idea what you were looking at. Your head felt like it was going to split._

_You scream._

_You scream for help._

_But nobody came._

\--------

You sit up quickly, covered in sweat and rub tears out of your eyes. A small sob escapes you as you curl in on yourself.

"It's okay, e-everything is okay. Y-you, live with the skeleton family. E-everything is okay. It's not real, he's not real." You shake for a few minutes before you start counting down from twenty.

You rub your face before moving to get out of bed. You pull your jeans back on and rub your arms. You glance around for your hoodie and pull it on, zipping it up and pulling the hood over your head. You wipe away the final tears on the sleeve before heading downstairs quietly.

It's still dark outside. A quick look at the kitchen clock tells you it's 3:02 am. You sniffle and put the kettle on to boil and grab a cup and some tea bags. You don't hear footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"hey kiddo."

You jump and looked at Sans surprise.

"H-hey..." You rub your arm and look away from him.

"bad dream?" He goes and leans on the counter next to you.

"Mm-hm. Sorry if I woke you up."

"you 'night' have kiddo," He shrugged with a small smile.

You give him a little smile and pull down two mugs.

"You have a nightmare too?" You set the mugs down quietly and poured the hot water in the mugs before allowing the tea to steep.

"it's nothin' kid, don't worry about me."

"I'm 'hear' if you need to talk." It takes Sans a minute but he cracks a wider smile and nod.

"i'll keep an ear out for ya too." He flicked your ear.

You smile and hand him some tea.

"I'm gonna go watch some bad tv, ya wanna join?"

"i ain't got nothing 'bed'der to do."

He gets a chuckle out of you this time. You sit on the couch and grab the throw blanket when you notice Sans' giving you a weird look.

"were you sleeping in your jeans kid?"

You shake your head.

"I need to go clothes shopping tomorrow."

"stay here." He set his mug down and disappeared.

You shrug and start flipping through channels. You sip your tea, staring blankly at some cooking show for a minute.

"boo."

You were going to scream but a skeleton hand slapped over your mouth. You dropped your tea and struggled for a moment when you recognized Red's laugh. You tried to push his hand away and finally succeeded but Red kept his arms around your shoulders. You turn enough to look at him with a frown.

"Not cool dude! You scared the life out of me!"

"calm down sugar, 's just a joke."

Sugar? His words were slurred and he had a cherry blush on his cheeks.

"Red? You're drunk?"

"jus' a lil'." He squeezed your shoulders and pushed you over before hopping over the couch and pulling you to him. "miss me sugar?"

You lean on him, your back to his chest.

"Maybe if you didn't scare me!" He laughed again, tugging you closer, "Stretch come back with you?"

" 'm right here honey." You look up and see Stretch smiling down at you.

"You're both drunk aren't you?"

" 's more like a good buzz," Stretch moved over the back of the couch, straddling both you and Red.

You ended up smushed between them as Stretch leans up and clacks his teeth to Red's in a sweet kiss.

"G-guys!" You couldn't stop your blush as they start pressing closer together. You shortcut to stand behind the couch and rub your temples.

Sans appeared beside you and was holding some clothes.

"sorry, took me a minute to find something..." He stared at the couch, watching Red and Stretch kiss.

"I, uh, I think we should go chill somewhere else." You rub the back of your neck.

Sans nodded and you followed him upstairs. Sans' hands you the clothes, telling you to change while he grabbed some movies.

You step in the bathroom and blinked at the clothes. You quickly change into the plain black tee and pulled on the basketball shorts. It was so nice to be in some comfy clothes. You fold your clothes and set them in your room before heading to Sans'.

You were relieved that Stretch and Red were back, not upset, and together. You thought it was really sweet until they started making out on you. What could you do with a couple of drunk skeles?

Sans had left the door open and had some dvds on the bed. You go over and peer over his shoulder at them. You aren't surprised that it's mostly stand up comic dvds.

"which one you want to watch first?"

You picked on up at random and put it in the dvd player. You got on the bed and sat by Sans, resting your back on the headboard. You and Sans rest in comfortable silence as you watched, only breaking it to give out a small laugh.

Midway through the second one, you laid your head on Sans' shoulder. When you started the third one, Sans spread out to take up most of the bed.

"Sans," You rub your eyes. "C'mon, move your bones." You still had a smile on your face. Sans didn't move. You were pretty sure he didn't fall asleep but you shrugged and laid down next to him, doing your best not to jostle him.

\-----

_'Issa! Issa!' The voice whined in the void. The fog was gone. You were searching everywhere for the source of the voice._

_'Promised! You promised!'_

_You felt panic well up inside you as you started running._

_'I'm sorry! Just come out and I can make it better!'_

_It was quiet._

_'No, no, please come out! Please!' You screamed a name once._

_But nobody came._

_You kept screaming._

\--------

You woke up, with Sans leaning over you. He was straddling you and holding your wrists. You stared up at him with wide eyes before you started shaking and tears gathered in your eyes.

"S-sans..."

He pulled you up and in his lap. Your head on his chest, you wrap your arms around him tightly, crying in his shirt.

"i know kid, i know." He ran his hand through your hair.

"I couldn't get to him! I couldn't find him!"

"it's okay, we'll find him," Sans said in an even, low voice. Why did his voice sound so different like this?

You cried into Sans' shirt for quite a while. All the while, he rubbed your hair, your neck, and his hand was lazily trailing up and down your back while the arm that was wrapped around your waist gently rubbed soothing circles on your side.

You must have dozed out for a few minutes because when you open your eyes, Stretch was sitting on the bed next to you and Sans. He was holding your hand.

"hey honey," he said softly, "sans said you needed some clothes. why don't we all go out and grab some stuff for you?"

You felt stiff all over from being curled into Sans for so long, but you nod. You start to move to get up but Sans tightens his grip on you.

"i got ya." Sans spoke in that low tone again.

You didn't have it in you to fight right now, so you nod and pushed your forehead against his shoulder when he rearranges you in his lap. After a moment, he had his arms around your shoulder and under your knees. You wrap your arms around his neck and close your eyes as he carried you out of the room.

You peek out from his shoulder and saw Stretch looking at you worried. You close your eyes again. You couldn't stand making people worry. It made you hate yourself.

Sans opened the bathroom door and set you on the counter of the sink.

"i'll grab her clothes," Stretch said before walking away.

"(y/n), talk to me." Sans said quietly when Stretch left. He rubbed your arms. "i want to help."

"I...you can't it's..." You look away.

Sans rubs your cheek and smiles at you but you can see how stressed he is.

"i can't promise anything but i can see what i can do. i might be able to help, if not me then someone else," Sans didn't seem too thrilled at the thought of you going to someone else for help.

You look to the side, contemplating telling him.

Sans moved closer, his hands sneaking around your waist and pushing his head in your neck. You wrap your arms around him and mindlessly rub his spine through his shirt.

"it's okay, you can tell me." Sans' voice was lowered again.

"It's...it's my brother. I feel like...there's my own little Papyrus out there and..." You bite your lip as tears well up in your eyes, "In my dream, I'm in the void and he's calling to me and telling me I promised him something. I-I can't find him and...I call to him and he never comes."

You shake in Sans' arms for a few minutes. Stretch steps around the corner with your clothes.

"honey, you should jump in the shower. i need to talk to sans."

You look up at Stretch, hesitating for a moment before you nod. Sans let you go and Stretch set your clothes on the counter. You lock the door and settle in for a long shower.

\------

Sans follows Stretch down the hall with a frown.

"are you getting near your heat then?" Stretch asked bluntly, leaning on Sans' bedroom door frame.

"no, it's not due for another few months," Sans walked past Stretch and reached into his closet to pull out some clothes.

Stretch is quiet for a minute before sighing, "she's not pathetic you know? she can take care of herself."

"i know that," Sans pulled out one of his classic blue hoodies and eyed a pair of the one pair of jeans he had in his closet.

"so why are you trying to pull her in like that? she doesn't even know about that side of monsters. most of the public doesn't know."

"she needed help, i was just-"

"don't give me that 'it's instinct' bullshit. i never did that to red." Stretch said seriously.

"her soul was crying last night," Sans admitted, yanking the jeans off the hanger and throwing them on his bed.

Stretch stared at him, arms crossed.

"she's confused and needs some direction, hell, i wish someone had been able to help me. i'm not gonna just stand back and let her cry like that. not like you and red were useful last night either, literally putting her in the middle of your relationship last night."

Stretch's eye lights widened then he rubbed the back of his head.

"sounds like we both made some mistakes last night," Stretch muttered.

"she has a choice to listen or not-"

"it's her first time dealing with an alpha monster sans, and she isn't your's to claim." Stretch's voice lowered, "everyone is feeling the pull to help her, even fresh is feeling the fucking pull!"

"i'm not going to ignore my soulmate when she's in need," Sans glared over at Stretch.

"she isn't just your soulmate," Stretch frowned, "even if they all don't realize it yet. she doesn't even know."

"we can't tell her," Stretch wanted to yell at Sans but stopped when he saw the defeated look in his brother's look-a-like, "she's going through too much already. she doesn't know where she's from, she's getting use to her magic, and she doesn't have any family, not even her own papyrus! she hasn't even settled down here yet. we'll have to wait to tell her."

"...fine," Stretch said after a moment, "stop using that voice on her. you're an alpha like me sans, but that doesn't mean you get to decide what's best for her."

With that, Stretch took a short-cut to his room and sighed, seeing Red asleep in his bed still. A small smile came to his face. Even if they couldn't be with their soul mate just yet, at least they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is entirely self-indulgent and I don't even worry about it anymore =D
> 
> I can't help myself, I love a possessive Sans. Anyone guess about the soulmate drop? Probably, I'm predictable af right now.
> 
> I've seen alot of people want more Fresh and he will be coming soon!
> 
> Also, did you think I was going to keep it light at any point? I thought so! I was writing this with the intention of sweet cuddles and maybe a kiss. Instead, THIS!


	7. Needed Shopping

The mall wasn't very busy thankfully. You were pretty nervous about being in public with your eye light. But, the boys were trying to distract you. Papyrus and Blue kept pulling you over to windows, saying how good you would look in some super stylized clothes. Edge had gone off a while ago on his own and Stretch and Red was mulling about close by but at a distance. Sans hadn't left your side much.

You were still reeling from your nightmares last night. Papyrus and Blue could tell how distracted you were but they tried to make you feel better. You tried on some clothes they pulled for you but you hadn't bought much.

"HUMAN!" Blue ran up behind you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. "PAPYRUS AND I ARE GOING TO THE PET SHOP! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME?"

"Nah, I'm okay Blue. Take pictures of any cute puppies for me though." Blue seemed happy with the request and wandered off with Papyrus.

You let out a heavy sigh, flicking through shirts but were too distracted by your thoughts to really care for any of them.

Did you really have a little sibling like all the other Sans? Were they in trouble? Is that why you kept having those dreams? You had been having those dreams since you hit the road. Maybe they were just stressed dreams. Though you hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. Maybe it's just your anxiety acting up in your dreams. Come to think of it, you hadn't had a panic attack in a while. Wait, did the night in the car after you met Stretch count?

You were broke out of your thoughts by Sans leaning on your back.

"this store not catching your eye?"

Sans had worn his regular white tee, blue hoodie, and some dark jeans with some blue sneakers.

"Well, it's not 'lighting' up my world." You turn to him and point at your eye light. He let out a little chuckle and nudged your shoulder.

"c'mon then, let's go to a different store."

You guys walked out and Sans eyes perked up and walked over to a poster in the window of a DVD and music store.

"You like space documentaries?"

"love 'em."

"Let's go find it then." You looped your arm around his and walked in the store. It wasn't hard to find, considering it had its own special area right in front of the store.

As Sans went up to buy it, you wander around, quietly missing your old collection of anime and horror films you had ditched when you ran. You stopped in front of some studio ghibli movies, eyes wide.

They had them all! You wonder if any of the guys had seen them. Even if no one else liked them, you knew for sure Blue and Papyrus would. You had a feeling Edge would like Princess Mononoke.

Feeling more energized, you grabbed up one of each of the movies and carry it to the front. Sans met you at the end of the aisle with an amused look seeing all the movies in your arms.

"Don't judge my childhood!" You said with a big smile.

Ah, nothing like a little retail therapy and the thought of spending a movie night with your friends to cheer you up.

After purchasing your movies, you went back to clothes shopping with some pep in your step. Sans slept in a chair, holding your bags of movies, while you picked up some things in the clothes shop.

Some jeans, some tanks, a couple of pairs of cargo pants with about a dozen pockets on them, a few nice shirts and you thought you were set.

"HUMAN! YOU DIDN'T BUY ANY FORMAL WEAR!" Edge was beside you, frowning at your purchases as they were being rung and folded up by the cashier.

"I don't need formal clothes." You looked up at him confused, "Where would I possibly go that would require formal clothes?"

Edge scoffed. "FINE THEN. YOU STILL NEED MORE THAN JUST CASUAL CLOTHES LIKE THESE!"

"I got a couple of blouses!"

"OH, YES, HOW NICE OF YOU!" Edge rolled his eyes.

"Fine! We'll go find some other stuff!" You figured out pretty quickly that it was easier to appease Edge sometimes and go with the flow rather than fight about everything.

You went and woke up Sans while carrying your bags. He followed you and Edge into...Hot Topic?

"Edge, I love this store, but what the hell?"

"YOU NEED A MORE STYLIZED SELECTION IN YOUR CLOSET! LIKE HELL IF YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR JEANS EVERYDAY!" He commented, looking at the skirts on the wall.

"I got cargo pants!" You smile when he glares at you. You knew that wasn't what he meant but, hey, you always did want some of this stuff.

Edge picked out some cute dark skirts (damn, why did he have a good sense of style, you can't even complain about them), some shirts, and you grabbed some pj clothes while you were here.

You went to the clearance section and saw a choker with small skulls on it and a matching black headband. With a shrug, you grab them and brought everything up.

\-------

You all met back up at the food court, you fished out your headband and put it on before placing your arms on the table and laying your head down on them with a sigh.

The guys all went and grabbed some food while you snagged the table. From all the bags around, you could tell everyone did a bit of shopping today.

You felt a hand in your hair and you look up at Red.

"lookin' like yer feelin' better there sweetheart," Red took the seat next to you.

"It's always surprising what some retail therapy and thinking about a good night will do." You found your bag with the movies, "You guys ever watch this stuff?"

"nah, we watched anime before but never heard of this."

"I think Edge will like this one," You pulled out the copy of Princess Mononoke. The cover was the scene of her spitting out blood.

Red chuckled, "sound like we got a movie night on our hands."

Everyone came back with food. Blue had gotten you a rice bowl from the Mexican stand he went to.

"ya find about everything you need honey?" Stretch asked while munching on a burger.

"I just need to get some suitable stuff for training and hitting up bath and body works isn't a bad idea."

Papyrus and Blue perked up.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP TRAINING WITH US?" Papyrus looked so happy.

"If you guys don't mind. I really like hanging out with you guys."

"LET'S GO NOW HUMAN AND GET YOU ONLY THE BEST CLOTHES FOR TRAINING!" Blue said excitedly.

You chuckle and finish up your rice bowl before standing up.

"i got'cha bags, don't worry about 'em." Sans said, giving you a happy look.

"Thanks!" You smiled at him before Blue dragged you off.

The three of you went into an athletic store. The first thing you did was go and look at sports bras. You bite your lip as you look through them. Why did they make bras so cute when you weren't exactly comfortable showing them off.

"THIS ONE!" Papyrus held one out to you, looking a little embarrassed. "IT'S THE SAME ONE UNDYNE USES WHEN WE TRAIN. SHE LIKES IT BEST."

You took the plain black sports bra with a smile. "Thanks, Papyrus!"

"NYEH!"

He helped you find a few others before you grabbed some tanks. Blueberry insisted on a few pairs of shorts.

To your surprise, you find Sans and Stretch in bath and body works.

"Find anything cool?" You went over to them as Blue, Papyrus, and Edge went to look around and tried to peer around them. They were standing in front of the Halloween display and gave you a look as they held up some bodywash and lotion.

The bottle simply said 'Skulls' and had a picture of a human skull on it.

"Do you guys find this offensive?" You worried, fidgeting with your headband now.

"of course!" "yes!" They said at the same time.

"it was a wasted opportunity," Sans said with a heavy sigh.

"W-wait, huh?"

" 'bone to be clean'," Stretch said.

"You guys aren't-"

" 'Skull-king around the tub'," Sans gave Stretch a disappointed look.

"they obviously need a new marketing team," Stretch set the bottle down.

"agreed," Sans put the lotion down.

"I'm buying it because you two are ridiculous!" You grabbed the body wash before moving to get some different kind as well.

"don't buy into their lackluster marketing!" Stretch followed you.

"I'm not, I'm buying it to spite the two of you." You smirked up at him, grabbing a lavender body wash and going to the counter.

You walk out of the store with both monsters fussing at you in a playful way and giving you puns that 'should' have gone on the label.

Red walked up, giving the two a small look of confusion before wrapping an arm around you.

"i found a store yer gonna like!"

He steered you away from Stretch and San, who walked a bit behind you, still punning away.

Red stopped in front of the store staring inside, feeling excitement bubble up in you.

"so, what's the best monster in the world get fer findin' yer new favorite store?"

You don't hesitate to hug Red around his neck tightly for a second.

"Thank you!"

You grab Red's hand and look at the other two. "Quit moping about some label and come on!"

\-----

The store Red had found was called 'LunchBox'. It had anime figures, knick-knacks, and other pop culture galore. The store had a special on Studio Ghibli merchandise and you had quite a little collection sitting on your desk now. You think your favorite thing though was a set of three Kodama, small little forest spirits from Princess Mononoke.

You had a plan to get in trouble with those.

You took a shower with your new lavender body wash and changed into some comfortable pjs before heading downstairs. Everyone was settled on the couch in their own pjs and someone had already put in one of your new ghibli dvds.

You hopped on the couch, sitting between Edge and Blue.

Nightmares or no, tonight would be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR Fresh will be back soon. By soon, I mean next chapter!
> 
> I keep doing a bad, I keep thinking of writing fluff like this and my brain immediately starts writing more nightmares for the reader! Like, thanks but no thanks brain? Reader deserves happiness? Chill out brah?
> 
> Thank you to those you are reading my self-indulgence. I got those bad feels man, so I'm just writing this ta feel better these days! Thank you for the continued support for my half-cooked story! =D


	8. Another Shopping Spree???

You were right, Edge really liked Princess Mononoke. Blue really loved Howl's Moving Castle. It was a long night and you guys got through four movies so far, a pillow fort was built at some point by Blue, Stretch, and Papyrus.

You were currently hunkered down it with Edge on one side and Blue on the other. Edge had been grumbled about 'SUCH CHILDISH NONSENSE'. He only got in it when you told him it was a luxury everyone needed to try to truly know.

You were surprised when he fell asleep only a few minutes into Ponyo. Though Blue was looking pretty sleepy too. Before you knew it, you were dozing in a little skeleton pile. Papyrus laid on the other side of Edge while you dozed out, you noticed. You looked up at the tv and noticed Spirited Away was playing.

You restlessly doze for a while, any inkling of another nightmare making you open your eyes.

The rest of the night was spent like that. Small lapses of sleep in between movies. At some point, both Blue and Edge curled up to you. You were tucked under Edge's chin and Blue was tucked under your chin. You held onto Blue tightly and tried to will yourself to sleep more.

  
\----

  
"WHAT THE FUCK HUMAN?!" Edge screamed loudly in your ear, making you cover your ears.

You looked back at him with a frown. You had just fallen into a dreamless sleep. Edge pretty much threw you outside the pillow fort. Without even thinking, you went through a shortcut to stand behind the couch.

You grumble, shoving your hands in your pocket and look at Blueberry who was holding his phone with a mischevious smile just outside the fort.

"LOOK HUMAN! I GOT SUCH A GOOD PICTURE!" Blueberry jumped over the fort and on the couch to show you a picture of Edge cuddling you. You both looked really peaceful. Edge especially.

"You look really comfy Edge, glad to know I'm a good pillow." You say tiredly as Edge's face turns a dark red.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HOLDING YOU IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT FIRST HUMAN!"

You simply nod to him.

"Mm-hm."

"THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE DOES NOT CUDDLE!" Edge yelled loudly then.

Stretch peeked his head out of the kitchen.

"everything okay out there?"

"I embarrassed Edge and Blue took a picture of it." You sum up for him. Stretch can't hide his smile as he walks over.

"i wanna see the picture blue," he stands behind his brother then laughs loudly.

"never though i'd see the day the 'great and terrible edge' cuddles a human."

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T! THAT ISN'T CUDDLING, IT'S...HOLDING! I WAS HOLDING THE HUMAN!"

"aw, boss, it's okay," Red said from behind you suddenly. You turn and look up at him when he wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you up abit, to hold you close to his chest, "see boss, humans can be good cuddle buddies."

You could hear the smirk in his voice. You could see the anger rolling off Edge.

You had an urge to run away before Edge started throwing bones.

Instead of attacking, however, Edge walks away, screaming as he went upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

You hear some stuff slam around upstairs.

"He took that well." You say quietly, making Red laugh loudly and hold you closer.

"HUMAN, WHAT'S YOUR NUMBER SO I CAN SEND YOU THE PHOTO?" Blue asked, tapping away on his phone.

"I don't have a phone," You say, tugging on the fluff of Red's jacket for a moment.

Everyone is quiet for a minute but you don't notice, partly distracted by the fluff on Red's jacket and partly because you're pretty useless right after you wake up.

"why didn't you say something yesterday honey? we could have gotten you a phone at the mall," Stretch says, looking surprised at you.

"I was on the road for two months and I didn't really have anyone I wanted or needed to message or call so I just never picked one up." You didn't realize it until you said it but...damn does that make those two months sound lonely.

"let's go get you a phone today then sweetheart,"

"I don't want to make you go out again."

"WE CAN MAKE A DAY OF IT HUMAN! WE CAN GO HAVE A BREAKFAST OUTING AND PICK A SUITABLE PHONE FOR YOU!" Blue sounded excited now at the idea.

"Guys, its not a big deal-" You blink as Red slings you over his shoulder suddenly.

"yer gonna get changed then we're goin'."

Welp, seems like that's final.

\-----------

After a nice breakfast consisting of spider donuts and coffee at a little cafe, you guys walked into a local tech store to look at phones and...a wall of hats? It was monster owned and the Icecap running the store. You guess he really wanted to open a hat store but tech sells better.

It was pretty smart when you think about it.

You were looking at some phones with Red and Blue while Stretch was punning the poor Icecap to near dusting.

You settled on an emerald green smartphone and Blue is ecstatic that it matches his baby blue phone. You start walking over to the counter with Blue and Red when Blue breaks off from you two and goes over to stand in front of a gaming computer. It was really something. RGB lights glowing, a monitor that was in sync with the computer also glowing.

Blue had stars in his eyes looking at it.

"stars, blue! just buy the damn thing already! we got the damn cash for it!" Red said, rolling his eyes. "he's been staring at this damn thing for a month already."

"You game Blue?" You asked.

"I LIKE TO HUMAN BUT ITS NOT THE MOST PRODUCTIVE USE OF TIME." He sighs.

"So, that's why you won't buy it for yourself."

"I DON'T NEED ANY DISTRACTIONS FROM MY TRAINING!" Blue puffed up his chest and tapped it with his fist.

"Okay." You shrug, "Well, we should get going then yeah?"

The three of you walk up to the counter. You put your phone down, a phone card, and Stretch put down a case with a sparkly skull on it. You chuckle at it.

"Anything else today?" The Icecap asked after ringing everything up.

"Yeah, I want one of those RGB computers over there with two of those monitors," You say. You couldn't bring it up since that sort of stuff was kept in the back.

"H-HUMAN!" Blue looked at you surprised, "I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED ANY DISTRACTIONS!"

"It's for the house Blue," You pat his shoulder, "Not too much of a distraction if it's for the whole house right? 'Sides, I feel bad not really helping around the house lately."

Blue just stared at you, eyes wide. He knew exactly what you were doing, and you knew that he knew.

There was a pause before he got stars in his eyes and hugged you around your neck. He was giggling excitedly.

The Icecap got all your stuff and Red helped you carry it out.

Stretch had a big grin on his face from seeing his brother so happy. You all decided to go to a game store. Blue went wild on some games for the pc while you looked around the Nintendo section.

You really wanted a Switch, but you literally spent almost three grand this week between the mall shopping spree and today.

You were going to turn and walk away from it but ran right into Stretch's chest.

"Yo, we gotta stop meeting like this." You smile up at him, thinking about your first time running into him.

"you want the switch?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Well, yeah, kinda," You were kinda lying, making Stretch frown at you. You looked away from his gaze with a little blush. "It's not really necessary though. I should really relax with my spending. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy getting the computer for, um," You glance at over at Blue who still had stars in his eyes, "the house. But, I shouldn't be buying myself stuff like this. I'm too busy for too much gaming anyways."

Stretch stared at you, seeming to consider you for a moment.

Then he smiled. He reached around you and grabbed the box for the switch. It was just a display box but he planned on bringing it to the counter anyways.

"Stretch what are you doing?" You frowned as he walked over to the switch games.

He casually started grabbing a few of the titles.

"we don't have one for 'the house'." He smirked at you and you paled realizing your own trick was being used against you.

\--------

Hours later, Blue was sitting on the computer, completely dominating the other team on a game he was playing. The study on the first floor was quickly turning into a gaming room. Blue was trying to be quiet at first but now was willingly letting out various gamer noises as he played.

You, meanwhile, were sitting on a couch in the room, playing Breath of the Wild on the handheld Switch, focusing on a dungeon intensely.

"you guys should go to bed," Stretch stuck his head in the room with a small frown.

"We'll sleep tomorrow."

"it's three am! it's literally tomorrow!"

You looked up at him with a devious smirk. Blue one his game and looked at Stretch with a matching smirk.

"It'll be tomorrow, when. We. Sleep."

You both went back to playing while Stretch walked off with a little shriek. You giggled quietly. When it came down to it, guess he really was more similar to Papyrus than Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know how I said that Fresh was coming back?
> 
> This happened instead.
> 
> I'm sorry (not sorry).
> 
> I usually aim for 2k chapters but I wanted something lighter and just let it flow as naturally as I could.
> 
> Any requests for stuff to happen in this fic? Leave 'em in the commentsssssss.


	9. Horrotale Enters The Game

It had been about a solid month of you living with the skeleton family now. You had a set a nice routine at this time. Training with Blue, Papyrus, and Edge most mornings, gaming with Blue and Stretch in the afternoons, then you usually watched a movie with everyone or read a book while the others go about their own things.

It was nice. You haven't been this comfortable in a long time.

So, why were you so surprised when those good things came to an end?

\------

It was about two in the morning if you had to guess. Blue was gaming on ~~his~~ the house computer while you and Red were playing an FPS together on the Xbox that had appeared one day in the game/study room.

"Red, your left, your left!" You called, mowing down some enemies.

"i got it! i got it! fuck, i ain't got shit!" Red yelled as he was downed again.

You played clean up and then helped get his character back up.

"I got 'chu!" You smirked at him while he grumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear you over all this exhaustion of carrying our team?" You teased, leaning in close to him.

"fuck off with that shit sweetheart!"

You laughed loudly but stopped when the lights flickered then turned off.

Blue yelled when the computer shut down on him.

"Is it...storming out?" You asked confused when it was quiet.

"didn't see nothin' on my phone."

"I WAS ABOUT TO BEAT MY HIGHSCORE!" Blue called out dramatically.

"Circuit breaker?"

"shouldn't...be possible." Red lost his eye lights suddenly and disappeared.

"Ooookay then. I'm gonna go flip the breaker Blue."

You get up and turn on the flashlight on your phone.

"OKAY."

You couldn't see him at all but you had a feeling he was staring at the computer very upset right now.

You make your way down to the basement, remembering the breaker was down there. You open the door and looked around, shivering when you saw the machine.

Damn that thing. It gave you the creeps looking at it. Like it shouldn't exist but against everything, it does.

You shake your head at it and go over to the breaker and open it up. The main breaker tripped.

"Weird, it's not like we were using that much power were we?" You mumble before resetting it.

"There." You relax as the lights flip on.

Your phone buzzes in your hand and you open a text from Blue but you don't get to read it.

You drop your phone as your soul is yanked out and held with blue magic. You slam against the wall.

"Fucking ow!" You yell out.

Your soul is tugged back and you're heading straight for the machine. Without thinking, you teleport to the doorway of the room.

_Sans_   
_LV ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'Can't wait to meat you.'_

  
_Papyrus_   
_LV ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'Thinks your eyeballs would be great in his spaghetti!'_

  
You stare at the two in front of you. This Sans looked just like, well, Sans. His blue hoodie was old and covered in smears of blood. He was holding an axe and had a manic grin and a hole in his head. Only one of his eye lights was working and was wide. He was so much bigger than your Sans. Your Sans was only a few inches taller than you. This guy had to be two feet bigger than you at least.

This Papyrus had crooked teeth, smeared in blood. He was lanky and didn't seem to have the same bone density as your Papyrus. He was much taller than your Papyrus as well. His battle body had paint chipping off in small places and he looked a little delirious right now. He held his hand out to you, keeping your soul blue.

"Look, Brother! Food!" Papyrus said so excitedly as if he found a puppy.

Sans did nothing but chuckle, tugging at his empty eye socket.

"N-no, no, I'm not food! But we've got food upstairs in the kitchen okay!" You tried to reason with them.

Your reasoning almost got an axe in your face. You ducked down just in time and screamed.

"Sans! Papyrus!" You yelled as loud as you could.

You were shaking as you were tugged up again.

You tried to teleport, but you were too scared. You couldn't think. You couldn't grab onto anything in your soul. You mind was muddled and foggy as you focused entirely on Sans walking towards you.

You screamed again and curled up when you were dropped suddenly. Sans grabbed his axe from where it had gotten stuck in the wall behind you and walked towards you. You pushed yourself up and tried to stand as tears formed in your eyes.

He swung the axe up and you put your hands out.

**THWACK**

You looked up and saw a green shield up, surrounding you entirely.

This crazed Sans' eye light went out as he started to robotically pound at the shield.

**THWACK**

You cover your ears.

**THWACK**

**THWACK**

**THWACK**

It was quiet for a few minutes. Everything sounded muffled outside your bubble. You were too scared to move. You were shaking from the adrenaline.

The only thing that breaks you out of your stupor was the sudden soft knocking on your green bubble. You look up and you see all the skeletons were in the basement.

Edge was holding the new skelebros on the wall while everyone else surrounded you. You look to your right and see Red on his knees, knocking on your bubble.

_Red (Sans)_   
_LV ???_   
_EXP ???_   
_'What has he done?'_

You can't let Red blame himself for this.

You rush over to him, the green shield cracking and breaking apart into pieces as you grab his coat tightly and hold onto him. He holds you so tight its hard to breathe.

"i didn't think you'd come down here," You feel wetness in your hair and your tears start up again.

"It's not your fault! It's not your fault, you didn't know! It's okay! Please be okay!" You hold onto his waist tightly, shoving your head in the sweater under his jacket.

"i shoulda known!" He keeps you pressed tight against him, an arm around your waist and the other cupping your head.

"It's okay, Red, it's okay! I'm alive! I'm okay! I'm here! I'm here!" You weren't sure if you were saying this for him or yourself.

\------

You were sitting on the couch in the morning, nervously thumbing through memes on an app on your phone. You weren't really paying attention to them at the moment. You hadn't slept and just needed something to keep you busy.

Everyone was in the basement, dealing with the new Sans and Papyrus and trying to sort that mess out.

"yo, that is a ri-donk-lious one!"

You let out a little scream and teleported behind the couch.

"Fr-fresh! Don't scare me like that." You hold a hand over your chest.

Fresh stared at you for a minute then held up some finger guns.

"ya got it dudette."

You sigh and rub the back of your neck.

"You guys here for the new Sans and Papyrus?" You asked.

Fresh nodded, "those two are a rad duo, from horrortale. didn't have any mad grub so they ate the sick humans that took a fall in that underground."

You shivered at that. There had to be way more that happened to those two to end up like that.

A portal opened up behind you and Ink and Error came through. Ink took one look at you and ran over to you, pulling you into a hard hug.

"Your soul is screaming!" He sounded shocked, "What happened?"

"it's the mad bros from horrortale dawg. guessin' they tried to take a piece outta ya funky gal."

"SH-SHut the fuck up Fresh!" Error yelled. Error moved to stand beside Ink, "They hurt you?"

You shake your head quickly.

"Just never been in a real battle before. I'm fine, don't worry."

"Pft, sure." Error rolled his eyes, "Your soul is screaming so loud its a wonder no one is up here with you."

"Why is no one here with you!?" Ink held you at arms length, a red target in one of his eyes.

"T-they all needed to be downstairs with those two?" You blink, "I needed some space anyways. I'm okay, just frazzled." You promised.

Error didn't look like he believed you and Ink frowned at you.

Then Ink smiled at you, one eye still a target while the other was a yellow spiral. He led you to sit on the couch and patted your head, then pulled your hoodie up.

"I think I'm going to kill them." Ink said casually.

"Woah, no Ink!" You look around for help but Fresh is smiling and Error is blushing and staring at Ink.

Ink started walking downstairs and you rush after him.

"Ink, you can't kill them! They need help not death!" You yell as you rush down the basement stairs.

Ink throws open the door to the basement, pulling out a small paintbrush and throwing bones at the new Sans and Papyrus.

You don't think, you just move.

You teleported in front of the two and summon bones to deflect the inky bones that were aimed at them.

Everyone looked at you shocked.

You panted and let the bones you summoned go away.

"Ink, listen to me," You take a shaky step towards him, "You can't kill them. They need help. They aren't bad people. They're just people from a really shitty situation."

Ink is staring at you, as if he thought you would be completely fine with this.

"They were going to eat you," He started.

"They didn't though! They just got out of a bad situation maybe...!" You felt your throat closing up but keep talking, "maybe they just need to adjust and we need to be there for them. Maybe they just need some good food, some, heh, bad laughs, and some nice friends." It was getting easier to talk, "We don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way. Please Ink."

Ink stared at you, his eye lights completely gone. Error was staring at you in shock. Fresh had a wider smirk on his face.

After a moment, your Sans walks up to you and put a hand on your shoulder, giving you a small smile.

"we'll give them that." There was a sense of finality about what he said.

You looked at your housemates. They looked proud of you, Red looked upset but went to stand with you, keeping an eye on the two you turned your back too. Edge huffed, keeping them in place.

"AS MUCH AS I HATE IT, I CAN'T BE A HYPOCRITE AND NOT GIVE THESE TWO A CHANCE." Edge sounded like he really hated this.

Papyrus swept you up in a hug suddenly.

"I'M SO PROUD! YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD HUMAN!"

Blue grabbed your hand and smiled up at you. Stretch finally wandered over and patted your back.

"we'll go your route honey."

You looked over at the Outcodes hopefully.

Error huffed and rubbed his head.

"Fucking fi-fi-fine." He said and went over, shaking Ink's shoulder.

Ink looked at Error then at the sash around his chest. He reached for a yellow vial but Error swatted his hand away and handed him a sickly greenish-yellow one instead. Ink sipped it and settled into a frown, looking extremely annoyed.

"Fine, but I'm getting your number and you're checking in with me everyday, no every hour!"

You jump down from Papyrus' arms and ran to Ink, throwing your arm over his shoulders and hugging him.

"Thank you for giving them a chance!"

Ink dropped the vial. You didn't see it but his mouth curled up into a smile as he hugged you back warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the vial Ink drank was annoyance. If he seems pretty OOC, sorry. I just imagine Ink would be totally enthralled with Reader since he knows nothing about her universe. It makes her very fascinating and Ink is really curious which in turn makes him very protective of her and eager to get rid of any threat to her (he doesn't have to worry about Error cuz' he's got him WHIPPED).
> 
> Got any requests? Leave 'em in the comments. Got any issues with this work? Leave 'em in the comments. Wanna show your love? Leave 'em in the comments!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	10. A Sliver of an Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Thank you to Punny_Fan for this one! She gave me the idea and I think I happily went to town with it. Note, she gave me this idea literally 45 minutes ago and I just, I couldn't control MY TYPING FINGERS!

"TRY IT AGAIN!" Edge yelled, looking annoyed.

He was standing a distance away from you, eyes trained on you and one eye seeping his red-orange magic. To anyone else, they'd think he was pissed. You knew he was getting a kick out of this.

You were panting, leaning over with your hands on your knees. You were only in black shorts and with your workout shirt tucked into your sports bra at the bottom. Even with the chill in the air, you were sweating like it was hell because of today's training.

Edge had decided to take your training further, wake you up at four in the morning, and get you to attempt to summon a blaster. You had no idea what a blaster was supposed to look like. You don't know how you were supposed to summon one without seeing one first.

You appreciated this training, especially with how yesterday morning went with Axe and Sugar.

_(You just about had a fit when they tried to call Sugar 'Crooks' because of his teeth. They asked you what to call him then and in the rush of being put on the spot, you yelled 'SUGAR!'. Well...atleast Axe seemed to get a kick out of it, in between bites of spaghetti, and Sugar really liked it.)_

It was sometime midmorning, you were so tired.

"That's it Edge, I'm done." You called over to him.

You start to walk away but Edge throw bones up in front of you, blocking your path.

"NOT UNTIL I SAY YOU'RE DONE!"

"Dammit Edge, I'm not in the mood!" You yell back at him for once.

The guys on the porch, who had wandered out to watch while eating breakfast, audibly gasped.

"YOU AREN'T DONE UNTIL I SAY SO!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do Edge!"

A red bone flew at you and you dodged it, making it land in the grass a distant away with some fabric from your shirt.

"THEN SHOW ME HUMAN!"

All your frustration hit the surface as you pull off your ruined shirt, leaving you in just your black sports bra.

You were angry that you hadn't protected yourself better that morning. You were angry that you had been so scared. You were angry you didn't just stay put with Blue.

You ran at Edge, throwing bones and dodging ones he was throwing. You pop your own bones out of the ground and ran up them, jumping in the air.

You were angry that things couldn't just stay happy. You were angry you didn't feel safe in your home right now. You were angry you ran away. You run from everything, you were trying to run from this training.

You refuse to run.

**You are determined.**

You every negative emotion fly out of you as you jump from the last bone, flying above Edge and you hold out your hand. Your eye light is steaming, leaving a trail of magic as it flickers between red, green, and yellow. You let out a war cry as you summon your blaster.

It appears under you and gathers magic.

The blast hits just behind Edge, who put up a bone shield.

You fall onto the head of the blaster, panting hard on the giant skull.

"Fuck. You. Edge!" You were still peeved.

Edge started clapping though, shocking you out of your anger.

Your blaster floated down and Edge stepped to the side of it and offered you a hand down.

"YOU DID SPLENDID HUMAN!"

You feel...something rise in you that you hadn't felt in a long time.

Edge was complimenting you! He looked proud! He was smiling!

You jumped off the blaster and gave Edge a tight hug, laughing loudly. After a moment, you hear him sigh and pat your back as you hung off his shoulders.

The others came off the porch to congratulate you and stare in awe at your blaster for a moment.

You look up at your blaster. It was quite the size, easily twice your height. It had a shifting eye color in one eye and the other stayed red. You pet the snout of it with a happy laugh.

\------

The next morning, you were very sore. Incredibly sore. You skipped out training, deciding that you'd spend the day with Fresh or maybe Ink if he wasn't busy with Axe and Sugar. You would spend it with Error but he was avoiding you.

You pull out a cup and fill it with water and magic powder before taking a sip.

You're pretty sure that was just his thing though. He didn't seem to have a tolerance for anybody except Ink. You wonder if that made date nights weird for them. You try to imagine the two of them in a restaurant together but it's hard to picture Error being complacent in one seat. He was always fidgeting around-

"Hey, Q-Q-Quit thinking about me!" Error popped up behind you.

You let out a little squeal and turn to him in time to see a blast hit him.

"W-wait..." You look and right above you is a mini blaster, looking proud for hitting the threat into the other room.

"I didn't summon you lil' guy." You pet the blaster's skull.

"YE-AH, I-I'MM F-F-FucKinGGG F-Fi-NNe!" Error called from the living room.

"Error, why'd my blaster get tiny?" You walk in the living room to ask him. You hold out your hand to help him off the floor.

Error wraps some strings around your wrist and use them to get up instead of accepting your hand.

"Its no-not the same one! It-IT, Blasters don't get-get tiny! I spoo-ked you. It must've sensed that and came to-to help you." Error crossed his arms. "Go awa-away." He told it.

The little skull huffed at him and you jump in front and force it's mouth closed.

"No, no blasting in the house!" You yelled.

Error backed up, putting his arm up.

"G-G-Get rid of it! It's annoying!"

You frown back at him and moved to hold the skull in your arms. It looked up at you and purred loudly like a cat. You smile and rubbed its head.

"I think she needs a name." You say quietly.

"NO-NO, don't name that-"

"I think Sliver. Cause compared to the big guy, she's a sliver of him."

"FU-FU-FU-FUck!" Error yelled. "It's an attack! It doesn't need a name! Get rid of it-it!"

You frown at Error. Then smirk.

"Nah, I'll keep her around. Sliver makes me feel better."

"W-W-WHAT!?"

"I'll be honest Error, I'm also keeping her around, just. To. Spite. You."

You walk away as Error descends into screaming in annoyance at you.

\----------

Your housemates were fine with this, they loved seeing Error worked up and Sliver took every opportunity to bump into Error to annoy him. It seemed to be going rather badly when your back was turned, unknown to you.

You gave Red a hug earlier and when Sliver forced herself in between you both and took up your arms. You just giggled and kissed the top of her skull. You didn't see the smug look she gave Red that left him fuming.

While gaming with Blue, Sliver was resting on the couch inbetween you. Unbeknownst to you, she was annoyed you weren't giving her any attention. So when you and Blue went to get snacks, she chewed up the power cord to the Xbox, thoroughly ruining your good gaming time. She thought it was worth your scolding.

The next day, you were curled up on the patio furniture with Stretch, enjoying a nice cup of coffee and a smoke. She ate Stretch's cigarette and you couldn't help but laugh when he tried to save his pack from being eaten, and ultimately failing.

  
You didn't notice but a few minutes after Stretch went to get another pack, Fresh went to spook you while you were sitting on the porch on your phone. Sliver saw and blasted his hat away. You turned and smiled seeing Sliver innocently shooting blasts off in the air. Fresh had left before you turned to get a backup hat.

Later that night, you were snuggled up in Sans' room to watch a movie, curling up to his side and sleeping. He smiled and went to put his arms around you when he heard a cough. He looked up and saw Sliver floating above you. Sans patted her head and went to move closer to you when there was a creaking noise. Sans started to sweat as her jaw unhinged and separated. Magic tendrils came out of her mouth and started whipping at him.

He woke you up and told you that a house meeting needed to be called...from the safety of a corner where Sliver deemed that he was far enough away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sliver, I can't wait to write more of her and cause chaos again! I specifically didn't mention Sliver messing with three Skeles in particular cause I think she'd be intimidated by two for certain reasons, and love the other much too much and doesn't see him as any kind of threat. Can you guess who's who here?
> 
> Again, thank you so much Punny_Fan, I had an absolute blast with this! Sorry if it seems kinda choppy and filler. I've been dying to write Reader in a badass scene like fighting Edge and it fit so perfectly with the current timeline of everything!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading!


	11. The Five Time Axe Threw His Ax (and the one time he didn't)

(1)

It was no surprise it was taking a while for Axe and Sugar to get used to this world. Sugar was getting along very well. He was cooking in the mornings with everyone else and taking cooking lessons from Papyrus and Blue. He watched them train, waiting for his magic to stabilize so he could train with everyone. Though it would take a few months according to Stretch and Red.

Sugar was very happy sitting in the sun for now while watching everyone train. It was difficult to ignore his instincts all the time. He had been the one to clean and skin the meat his brother brought back. Seeing you around, he had an itch to do just that. He reminded himself, they had plenty of food without skinning anything.

Axe, however, wasn't settling nearly as well. He had been the hunter for him and his brother. He hadn't been a typical lazy Sans in years, so he tried taking advantage and enjoy it. The first few days, he slept most of the day and ate late at night when everyone else was asleep.

He should have known his brother would only let him be lazy for so long. He was sitting at the breakfast table, watching his brother and his strange look a likes cook up breakfast. Every time he nodded off, Sugar would wake him up.

Axe felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"bro, c'mon, i'm tired," He looked up at who he thought was his brother.

It was ~~a human~~ **FOOD**.

He swung his ax and the human disappeared before it even came close. He stared at the spot dumbly for a moment when the human reappeared between his brother and Papyrus, holding a plate of food with a hand on her hip.

Oh right, he didn't have to do that anymore.

It was quiet for a beat before she said, "Well, now your breakfast spaghetti is gonna have a void aftertaste."

She put the plate in front of him before grabbing a couple more plates to serve the others.

Edge took his ax that morning.

\-----

(2)

Axe was outside, watching the others train with his brother. He tried watching the human discreetly but was staring directly at her. She was wearing just shorts and a sports bra. There wasn't much meat on her but she would do in a pinch. They made smaller bits of meat work-

No, she wasn't food, she's just a housemate. Sugar told Axe to remind himself whenever he started thinking bad thoughts that they were in a safer place and had plenty to eat.

He thought of all the meals he had the last couple of days, thinking about his favorites and the stuff his brother wanted to try.

He may have fallen asleep.

He woke up hearing a victorious cry. Before he knew it, he was throwing his ax in that direction without really looking.

Ah, shit.

The human was standing away from him, a green shield in front of her with his ax firmly planted in it.

"whoops?"

"Brother." Sugar touched his shoulder and Axe sat back on the ground by him.

"I TOOK THIS AWAY YESTERDAY! WHAT THE HELL!?" Edge went over and pulled the ax out of her shield.

Axe lost his eye light, waiting for the scolding. To his surprise, (Y/n) walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"You okay?" You asked him.

He frowned and used the little of his magic to shortcut in his room.

What's wrong with you? Asking if he was okay when he threw a weapon at you.

Crazy human.

\---------

(3)

Axe had been sleeping on the couch when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw Ink standing there, a target in one eye and a green square in the other.

"So, I hear you've been throwing your ax at my human-" Ink seemed prepared to go on a whole speech when Axe held up his hand.

"since when is she your human?" He asked with a lazy smirk, "Thought she was vanilla's?"

"W-well, she's everybody's human and no body's human! She's an enigma deserving of that!" Ink said quickly, "I came to make sure you would stop trying to harm her!"

"oh. very heroic of you. this is sure to get her in your arms."

Ink blushed and stuttered, going off on a little tangent wondering if it really would and how much more fun things would be at home with both Error and (Y/n) there.

Axe rolled his good eye light as Ink went off for the better part of twenty minutes. He heard footsteps behind him. Knowing just who it was, he decided to get back at Ink for interrupting his nap.

He pulled his ax out of his coat and threw it.

He thought it'd be like always. You would shortcut away or throw up a shield.

You caught the damn thing by its handle.

You stood there, staring at the two of them for a minute, munching on a muffin in your other hand and frowning. You swallowed your bite and set the ax on your shoulder. Axe couldn't contain his blush.

"Two weeks, no ax." You said sternly.

He felt himself nod quietly.

"Ya wanna come draw with me and Fresh, Ink?" You kept walking to the stairs casually.

Axe turned back to see a blush on Ink's face and staring at her as he had been. He didn't say anything so Axe nudged him and pointed at her. Ink glared at him for a moment before running off towards her.

"Of course flower!"

He didn't like it when Edge took his ax away. He thinks he could handle two weeks without it for you as he settled back down for his nap.

\------------

(4 & 5)

To say he was surprised wasn't quite right. He was questioning your intelligence as you handed him his ax back two weeks later.

"i don't think this is a good idea sweetheart," Red said, frowning as he watched.

"Next time you throw it at someone all willy nilly because you think it's funny, I'm taking it for three weeks." She ignored Red for the moment.

Axe nodded, feeling more at ease, sliding his ax back in his coat. (Y/n) grabbed Red's hand and pulled him outside for training.

He stared at you and followed you both outside to watch you train with your green shields. Somehow, you roped in that lazy red version of himself to help you.

He was good. He didn't throw his ax at you for three whole days. He only threw it when he walked into the kitchen late at night and found you there, making tea.

He had been starving. He saw food. So he threw the ax. You caught it again, reminding him of who you were and frowned, thinking there was no way he was going to get it back for three weeks now.

You grabbed an apple off the counter as you walked over to him and put the apple in one of his hands and put his ax in the other.

"You have nightmares?" She asked, going back to the stove and making two cups of tea instead of the one.

"i, uh...i don't dream anymore." Axe said honestly, tucking his ax away in his coat and eating the apple, core and all, in one bite.

"Why are you up then?"

"got hungry." He didn't think you would understand the constant gnawing in his soul, always desperate for magic and food.

"Mmm, want to watch some movies with me? I can make some popcorn."

You moved around the kitchen to make the snack and Axe watched you, getting lost in his thoughts.

Why weren't you upset? He'd be upset if some monster kept throwing an ax at him. He'd be upset about someone trying to kill and eat him. In his universe, it was eat or be eaten. How could you understand that? How could you possibly be so empathetic that you would forgive him for those transgressions? He just didn't understand.

He wanted to understand.

The microwave dinged and as you reached to open the door, he threw his ax beside you, sinking it into the counter. He trapped you, slamming his hand down on the other side of you.

He hovered over you, trying his damndest to JUDGE you like he use to be able to. His one good eye light met with your one white eye light. It had shrunk in fear for a moment as he pressed you against the counter.

"why?" He finally choked out.

"Because I want to be your friend." She said it so quietly, "I don't know what you've been through, just that you've been starved. Starving wouldn't cause this." She reached up and tapped near the hole in his skull.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," She continued, "I just, I want you and Sugar to be happy like everyone else."

How was it possible someone liked this existed in the same place he was?

Right, he wasn't actually supposed to be here.

He pulled his ax out of the counter and turned. He went and sat on the couch in the living room. After a few minutes, she came out and gave him a little smile and held out the bowl of popcorn. He felt a tug in his chest and rubbed it as she knelt down to pick up their first movie.

\-----------

"Brother!" Axe looked up from his spot on the couch. It was dark out. His stomach grumbled and he started to stand up. He and Sugar usually had another meal but it wasn't until later.

"get hungry early bro?" He scratched under his eye.

Sugar pointed outside. the glass doors to the backyard where everyone normally trained. There was a faint green glow.

Axe and Sugar quietly went outside on the porch. It was dark out, a hard chill in the air as it got deeper into October.

Despite the chill, she was out in the yard, focusing on her shield. She was making it appear at weird angles for some reason. Axe squinted at her and tugged on his socket for a moment.

She kept summoning the shield and dispelling it as quickly as it appeared. Then finally, she got it to appear horizontal to herself.

That's dumb, it wasn't going to protect her from anything like that-

Oh.

She hopped on top of the shield and jumped a couple of times, testing if it could hold her weight well. Seeming satisfied, she sat down and got it to move, slowly.

The shield floated upwards with her on top of it still. She held her arms up in triumph, clearly proud of herself.

"She Did It!" Sugar bounced in place beside him.

He wondered if she did it on purpose, placing herself perfectly in front of the moon. It made his soul ache in a strange way.

Sugar went out in the yard and called up to her. She looked down and smiled, lowering her shield to meet him and didn't hesitate to jump in his arms and give him a hug.

Axe turned away and went inside quickly. He pulled out bread, some meat, and other stuff for sandwiches for his brother and him. Without realizing, as he pieced it all together, he made three.

Why did his soul tug so much? Why did he want to be near you so often?

The doors slammed open and (Y/n) walked in with Sugar. Both smiling and chattering away. She has a little blush on her cheeks while she looked up at his brother, trying to bat away his many compliments. Axe couldn't hear what they were saying.

He took his hand off his ax in his coat and grabbed the plates instead to set them on the table.

For the first time in many years, his soul hummed happily as he sat between his brother and her.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!
> 
> How do you guys like a chapter done with Axe's POV? I don't feel like it turned out too bad. This whole chapter takes the course over about another month, in case it all seems like its too fast for anyone. I feel like I've made all the characters connect with the Reader a little too quickly but I'm using the excuse of Soul Mates and A/B/O dynamics.
> 
> Be prepared for a really long chapter coming up next. I'm aiming for 5k words, so cheer me on, please! 
> 
> Everything is finally set up for something I am SOOOO excited for. I can't wait for this next chapter. Hint, hint, Reader's training will finally pay off.


	12. Sinning and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some ALMOST sinning in this chapter. Just watch out for the ~*~*~*~*~ to see where it starts and where it ends if you would like to skip it. Kinda Dub-con? I'm not sure? Someone help me?

You had grown used to living with the new skeletons in the house now. Sugar was easy to get along with. Most of the time, he just wanted to cook something with you or watch you train. He gave you great advice on controlling your magic. There were some days where he'd follow you around like a puppy. Sliver seemed to like him too, the one time she met him while you were training with her and the Big Guy.

Axe...Things had been rough for a while. He hadn't thrown his ax at you in a while so that was a win in your book. Everyone else in the house had been wary of him but Stretch had warmed up to him and they typically watched shows together. Axe would tend to get lost in thought and stare off for abit. Stretch would pull him back though and fill him in on the show. Red still didn't fully trust him, but you think seeing Stretch and Axe get along was helping Red and Axe's relationship.

It was surprisingly, and not surprisingly, Sans who had the hardest time with the new brothers. You think it just hurts, seeing how much the two were hurt and how it messed with another version of his brother so much. But, he was getting better. Sans noticed that Sugar only ate softer foods and asked if his teeth hurt too much to eat. When Sugar told him it did, Sans set up an appointment with a monster dentist and today, the brothers and Sans went to the dentist and evidently, the three were making a whole day of it.

Speaking of skeletons being out, just about everyone was. Edge, Papyrus, and Blue all went out to check out some new gym after training. It was extra in your own opinion. Those three really needed new hobbies other than training and gaming for Blue. Come to think of it, what _did_ Papyrus and Edge do in their free time?

Stretch and Red were out on a date tonight. Stretch seemed pretty excited about it. It surprised you when they both wore nice clothes for once. Red asked if he could borrow your galaxy hoodie. You agreed, so long as you could borrow his fluffy hoodie.

So now you were sitting back on the couch, fresh from a shower and wearing the fluffiest of all hoodies in pleasure. You couldn't help but let your mind turn to training; you couldn't get your shield to fly as fast as you wanted it too. You kept trying to think of ways to make it faster, though part of you thinks you should be grateful since you were pretty sure they weren't supposed to move at all.

Here you were thinking everyone else needed a hobby and you were sitting around thinking about training.

"Surprise!" Ink hugged you around your shoulders from behind the couch.

You giggle and turn, planting your knees on the couch to hug him back. You had gotten used to his near-constant affection now. After Axe started throwing his, well, ax at you, Ink and the Outcodes came back and decided to stay at the house for a while.

Error complained a lot but you had a feeling it was just for show. Fresh was out more often than he was here, so you tended to hang out with Ink and Error, whether it be drawing or painting (Error would always mark yours up in some way) or gaming with the two watching.

You found yourself slowly falling in love with your life. It wasn't so bad with everyone around. Your nightmares had even stopped.

Error sat on the couch next to you and started flipping through channels apathetically. Ink jumped over the back of the couch and pushed you over on Error, nuzzling your shoulder. You tense up and look up at Error. He didn't even look down at the two of you, a cobalt colored blush on his cheeks as he pretended to ignore you both as he flipped around the channels. You started to sit up but Error wrapped his arm around Ink and forced you both back on to his chest.

This was really weird. Last time you accidentally touched Error's hand, he had glitched out and needed to reboot. Maybe it has something to do with sleep? Maybe he just felt more comfortable here and was better rested?

You shrugged your questions off and rub Ink's head as he snuggled into your shoulder. It was surprisingly easy to relax on Error. You felt warm all over and safe between the two of them. Despite you and Error fighting quite a bit, you two didn't have an ounce of bad blood between you. Error just liked yelling, and you liked yelling back. Just about any interaction between you and Error always brought a smile to Ink's face for whatever reason. So, fighting about silly things with Error was always worth it to see Ink's face light up.

Ink wrapped his arms around your waist, straddling you and closing his eyes. You kept rubbing his skull lightly, staring at a drama Error put on but not paying attention.

Error poked your forehead softly.

"G-Get some slee-sleep. Ink-Ink and I are-are taking you out-out tonight-night."

You looked up at him as best you could with how you were laying on him.

"Where?"

"I said sleep-sleep." Error growled at you, making you giggle softly.

"Fine, fine. Cranky Error." You mumble.

You shifted, getting more comfortable on his chest while wrapping your arm around Ink's middle and letting your other hand rest on the vertebrae of his neck.

You didn't notice Ink shiver where you left your hands, and you didn't notice Error's hand holding your's on Ink's back as you drift off a few minutes later.

\-----

It was getting close to dark out when you woke up. Error had fallen asleep and was holding you in his lap. You tried to move but couldn't.

"Error!" You started to struggle.

Error had his arms around you, and at least twenty different strings wrapped around your body, keeping you curled to him. They were surprisingly warm and not uncomfortable, just irritating. Why the hell did Error tie you up?

"Sh-shush." Error grumbled, holding you tighter.

"You tied me up with your strings!"

"Happens sometimes, shut-shut up." Error said again, sleep clearly in his voice.

"Error, untie me!" You frowned up at him.

Error cracked his eyes open and smirked down at you.

"No-no."

"Why?"

"I'm doin-doing it to spite-spite you." He chuckled darkly.

You glared up at him for using your own line against you. Error grabbed you and moved so he was laying on the couch and pulled you back to his chest again. You sigh, figuring you weren't going anywhere for a while. At least you could annoy Error.

The glitch closed his eyes and you opened your mouth to say something when he started humming. You stared up at him instead. You haven't seen Error like this before. Part of you feels like this was a dream. Things started feeling fuzzy but you felt warm and safe like this.

Error started running his phalanges through your hair and you doze out, enjoying Error's song and the thrum of his magic.

It was a strange moment where you felt like you were floating rather than laying on a couch with Error. You breathe deeply, noticing for the first time that Error smelled strangely comforting. If white noise were somehow made into a scent, it would smell like this. You shift closer to Error, trying to figure out exactly what he smelled like without thinking.

You _feel_ Error's laugh rumble through him and in your chest, making you blush. Error turned and wrapped an arm around your waist, tucking your head under his chin and wrapping his other arm under your head to pillow it. Your arms were tucked to your chest but you hold onto Error's jacket tightly as he surrounds you.

You fall asleep, wondering how in the hell you ever got this close to Error without realizing.

\-----

"Error, you got her all tangled in your strings!" You hear Ink complain.

"Ink?" You mumble and turn your head up at him, "Where'd you go?"

"I made dinner." He smiled at you and rubbed your cheek, "Let her go Error so I can get all your strings off her."

Error grumbled but moved to the other end of the couch and sat up. Ink helped you sit up and you blinked. There were a lot more strings on you than when you fell back asleep.

"So is this just something that happens in your sleep? You string up whoever is next to you?"

Error shrugged uncaringly, "Nei-Neither of you seem-seem to mind."

Ink's deft phalanges started moving quickly, figuring out where the strings started and stopped and slowly pulled them away from you. The strings were comfortingly warm, like a blanket just taken out of the dryer.

"Error, help us so we can eat and get going." Ink huffed at the relaxed glitch.

The dark skeleton looked over at the two of you and got a sudden smirk. Ink's eye lights shifted, one a target and the other a purple exclamation point.

"Don't you-!" Ink was cut off, being wrapped in strings himself now, hanging from the ceiling with his feet a foot off the ground. "Error! He yelled out frustrated. You couldn't help but laugh lightly. It took a lot to make Ink mad, yet Error did it quite easily.

"S-Something wrong S-Squid? I-I'd help-help, but you're tied-tied up at the momen-ent."

You burst out laughing at how frustrated Ink looked, despite being tied up yourself.

Ink closed his eyes and sighed as both you and Error laughed loudly. You missed the little smirk he got before he opened his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Glitchy," You both stopped and looked at Ink shocked. His voice had gotten soft and on the cusp of being sensual.

Error was blushing like a mad man, his eyes only on Ink now. You couldn't help but stare at Ink's rainbow blush. His eye lights were both pink, one being a question mark and the other a circle.

"Glitchy, we only do this at home for a reason."

Oh, fuck! What the hell is going on? You look away, remembering when Stretch and Red got drunk and started making out on top of you. You didn't want to watch a couple have...relations!

Though, maybe...?

No! You try to teleport away but as you try to, you bite your lip. The strings heat up suddenly, making your skin tingle with arousal through your clothes. You suddenly realize that Error has a string wrapped around your hips under your shirt, feeling the arousal left the skin burning wantonly, distracting you from trying to teleport.

You tilt your head back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling instead of the couple in front of you as if trying to give them some privacy for the tender moment.

"G-guys, um, I'm super happy you're together and your relationship is going really well for you both, but I really shouldn't be here for this and uh, I feel like I should go so if someone could untie me, that'd be so great right now!" Your voice starts out normal but ends in a squeak as the string around your hips tightens.

You could feel their eyes on you while you were battling your feelings. You weren't exactly hating this. Physically, your body was heating up and enjoying this. You hadn't thought of this sort of thing in months. You had just been so busy with magic and training then dealing with axes being thrown at your head every five minutes that you hadn't realized just how long it had been since you had, well, taken care of yourself.

You hear footsteps come towards you, you shut your eyes tightly before you feel someone run their skeletal fingers through your hair.

You look up, surprised to see Ink free from the strings he had been hanging from.

"Do you really want us to stop?"

'Hell no but I don't want to ruin my relationship with you guys for sex!' You thought.

You feel another pulse of heat run through the strings and resist making a noise.

"Y-yes." You shut your eyes tightly.

"She's lying-lying." Error said but you felt someone sit next to you. You look over and see Error untying some of the strings from you. Ink sits on the other side of you to do the same.

"We're not trying to pressure you into anything." Ink reassures you, despite what Error said. "We just wanted to offer it to you, flower."

"U-um, well...thanks?" You stare back up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the fingers working at the strings keeping your hands tucked to your chest and the ones working under your shirt for the one wrapped around your hips.

Error laughed hearing your lackluster response, tugging lightly on the one around your hips.

"We didn't plan it if that makes you feel any better, we just talked about it before and I guess we both saw the opportunity." Ink said casually, brushing a string on your neck.

Why were they talking about you in their _bed_?

You weren't anything special to look at, so you thought. You had toned up because of all the training but you always thought you hadn't been anything nice to look at. Your past boyfriend use to say how lucky you were that someone out of your league was willing to come down to your level. You believed him. Your sister had always been much prettier-

You gasp and shut your eyes when Error grabbed your hips and nipped your ear.

"Stop thinking like that." He hissed in your ear while bumping his skull into your hair, his voice not glitching at all. His tone was low and you got that fuzzy feeling again, only much more heated now. "Keep thinking like that and I won't be able to stop," His grip on your hips tighten and you had to resist arching into his hold, but you couldn't resist the little whimper that came from you.

Error leaned back again, working on undoing the strings again. Ink had a blush and was biting his lip as he started working again on the strings wrapped around your chest.

When your hands were free, you gripped the couch tightly, feeling so wound up you didn't trust yourself to keep your touches friendly. You tried to keep your thoughts straight. Every touch with a monster was about intent. Their magic worked the same. Error's strings aroused you because he wanted to arouse you and Ink most likely.

You just didn't get why. Didn't you annoy the fuck out of Error? You're certain it's not your body but you're positive there's nothing in your behavior either that would make him want this with you-

Error growled at you and straddled you suddenly, forcing you back in the couch with his hands on your shoulders.

"I-I can't help thinking like that Error!" You said right away, wincing in his tight hold.

"Error, don't! She doesn't want us to!" Ink said, touching Error's shoulder.

"She-she does. She just won't let us for some-some stupid reason. I-I told you what-what would happen if you kept-kept thinking like that-that." Error's eyes didn't leave your own.

"I just, I don't get why okay? I'm sorry, I just-"

Error growled again and grabbed your hair at the scalp. He kisses you hard, magic sparking on your lips.

~*~*~*~

Every touch with a monster was about intent. Error was showing you a different side to him. The side that wants you to know exactly how much he cared for you. His kiss was almost as desperate as your rambling thoughts of trying to understand why they wanted to be close to you in this way. His kiss told you exactly why.

You grip his jacket tightly as feelings of warmth and comfort shot through you. Whimpering, you felt his reassurances. He thought you were beautiful, he loved driving you crazy and fighting with you, he loved watching you train and seeing you determined. He loved watching you paint with Ink and yelling at him when he messes it up on purpose. He didn't see the messed up girl with baggage and an eye light you saw, he saw (you).

Error pulled away, leaving you panting and blushing fiercely.

"I-I'm done thinking like that." You said softly.

Error chuckled, pulling you to his chest.

"You'll be-be thinking about some-something else soon anyway."

Ink moved and worked at the strings wrapped around your back, getting the last of them off of you.

Error got off you and leaned back on the arm of the couch, smirking when Ink quickly took his place. He wrapped his arms around your neck and pouted at you, tilting his head.

"You didn't think you could kiss my boyfriend and not kiss me right?" Ink smiled at you, leaning in close but stopped about an inch away.

He was giving you a choice, letting you make the decision on kissing him or not.

Like hell, if you were going to give up this chance.

Feeling more confident, you touch Ink's cheek and leaned up, pressing your lips to his teeth. Ink's magic felt very different sparking on your lips. His hands went to your neck and rubbed the sides while your hands settled on his hips. You close your eyes, thoroughly enjoying the kiss and pouring everything you felt for Ink and Error into it. You could only hope you got your point across.

When you pulled back, Ink was looking at you with little hearts in his eyes. You mentally pat yourself on the back for doing such a good job.

Error was giggling to himself and rubbed Ink's neck before standing.

"C'mon Inky, let's eat then go out." Error pulled Ink up then pulled you up too. He dragged you both off into the kitchen, seeming in a much better mood.

You all ate some stew and felt closer to these two than ever before. Error seemed to loosen up with you, doing little things to annoy Ink that he normally wouldn't, like trying to feed him some of the stew he made. Ink was pouting while you laughed quietly.

Things are always going to change, you learned, but it didn't have to be a bad thing.

\------------

Ink splashed a portal down.

"Come on, it's gonna be fine!" Ink promised, hopping through his own portal. It looked so bright as if you would be jumping straight into the sun.

Error rolled his eyes.

"G-Go." He shoved you in.

Traveling through Ink's blinding portal wasn't so bad. After getting so use to going through the void though, this was very strange. You landed on your butt next to Ink. Error walked through casually, smirking down at you. You stuck your tongue out at him as you stood up and looked around.

You guys were on a cliff, above you was the night sky filled with endless stars.

"Woah." You mutter quietly.

"It reminds me a lot of Outertale." Ink said quietly. "An AU that took place in space. You could see everything."

You went and sat at the edge of the cliff, Ink and Error joining you on either side. It was a calm moment, simply staring at the open space, hearing waves lapping at the bottom of the cliff, good friends on either side of you...

Could it get anymore perfect?

Ink was chattering on about something while you stared up. Error was listening and giving him quiet noises every now and then to show he was listening. You leaned on Ink's shoulder for a while.

It hit deep in your soul.

A sense of deja vu. Something bad would happen, soon.

You looked behind and saw nothing from the woods. You moved and stood up suddenly, feeling sick. This feeling was so familiar and you **hated** it. In the very core of your soul you hated this feeling.

You looked up at the sky.

Ink glanced at Error then looked at you worriedly.

"What's wrong flower?"

"Something bad is coming."

"It's just us out here, really. Nothing could find us out here if it wanted to." Ink stood next to you. You kept looking out at the sky, searching. Error started looking with you.

Ink touched your shoulder, trying to calm you when Error interrupted him.

"Th-there!" Error pointed and you followed it.

There was someone falling from the sky. A skeleton. At that height, the hit from the water would kill them.

~~You remember an image of dust on seawater. Ink was struck down, Error taken away, you died under a cackling laugh in the ocean below the cliff.~~

Shaking your head, you throw your shields up and start running across them. Ink called your name but you didn't listen, focusing on the figure falling. You created a longer shield for you to slide across as you caught the skeleton. He was knocked out and injured.

  
_Dream_  
_LV hope_  
_EXP 0_  
_'...'_

No description and no time to question it. You hear the bullets coming down before you see them. Your shield reacts before you do, covering the both of you. You glare up at a smirking Sans with goop dripping from his eyes and a target on his shirt.

_Killer_  
_LV 19_  
_EXP 46078_  
_'Is in LoVe.'_

Killer takes a stab at your shield with a knife. You glare up at him and pick Dream up as best you can. You look over at where Ink and Error are at the cliff.

Farther than you thought you ran but you rushed, breaking the shield and use one of your shields to fly. Killer was using his shortcuts to keep up with you. He appeared in front of you and you let your shield drop to escape his knife.

"Error!" You yelled, holding Dream tight to your chest.

Error's strings surrounded you and wrapped around your chest. Error pulled you quickly and pulled you through another of Ink's portals. You all fell in the living room, in the middle of all the guys watching a movie.

Blue jumped up immediately.

"DREAM!" He called, rushing to your side.

Error pulled his strings away from you as Ink closed off his portal. You move to the couch, Blue following close behind you. Everyone cleared off of it so you could set Dream down.

He had cuts all over and breathing shallow. Papyrus pulled off his gloves and quickly got to work healing him, Stretch following suit quickly. Blue stood next to them shaking.

"what happened?" Sans stood next to you and touched your arm.

"We were out and Dream just fell from the sky! Killer attacked (Y/n) when she grabbed him." Ink said quickly, staring at his friend, "Dream doesn't go down easy. Nightmare had to attack him and sent Killer after him when he tried to get away."

Axe visibly flinched hearing Nightmare's name. You noticed and frowned.

"Who the fuck is Nightmare? Why are there actually dangerous versions of you that no one told me about?" You turn to Sans, feeling the adrenaline still coursing through you.

"it just never came up," Sans looked surprised at your tone of voice. "look, it's gonna be okay."

"Does he look okay?!" You yelled, pointing at Dream. "I saw Killer's LV! His EXP! That guy is the farthest from okay! I know what the fuck LV and EXP are Sans, you can't baby me with this!"

You shake your head and continue: "I've been training for fun, to bond with Edge and Papyrus and Blue! Not for an actual damn battle!"

"For what it's worth, you did really well though!" Ink tried to soothe you.

You whipped around to him, "Don't think you're off the hook! You told me Dream was off looking for his brother! Not that his brother was terrifying enough to be named 'Nightmare' and have a guy named Killer working for him!"

After a minute of silence, you rub your temples.

"Look, I get it, it's not an easy subject, but...dammit, this is still something I needed to know!"

It was quiet for a few minutes before Red stepped up next to you.

"i know you're scared sweetheart, yer right we shoulda told ya." Red touched the small of your back, making you look at him. He looked smaller in your galaxy hoodie. "we just didn't want ta scare ya. nightmare hasn't been a problem since we got here."

You stare at him for a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry for yelling," You say after a moment. You look over at Sans, "Really, I'm sorry I just, I thought...I was being dumb. I thought I knew it all but I really don't know anything huh?"

Everyone was quiet at that.

You glance at Ink and Error, they wouldn't look at you. You look around the room and no one would meet your eyes. Your eyes land on Sans, not even he would look at you.

You look away from Sans and look back at Dream. You shortcut to your room, feeling very lonely suddenly. Your soul was aching as you pull off Red's hoodie and change your clothes. You do your best to ignore the ache deep inside you. You didn't have time for that right now. You were very aware that you could die if Nightmare finds this place, it seemed obvious he wanted Dream dead.

You were determined to make sure that didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORDY! 4k, not 5k, but 4k? 
> 
> Sinning, yea? Nah? Hopefully it didn't feel forced because IT JUST HAPPENED LIKE THAT FOR SOME REASON! Really, I went in writing this with full intentions of bad ass fighting scenes and Reader and then...UGH! I need to control my characters more probably. But they're happy like this.
> 
> So, I was going to do the entire Nightmare arc in one chapter, then decided since it was obviously going to be over 5k if I did it, I should split it up. 
> 
> More Ink and Error lovings. Can't help it, there's just not enough for my blood here. Edge, Papyrus, and Blue haven't gotten a lot of loving, I need to work on it. There's just so much ANGST when it comes to Sans characters and I'll be honest, I'm addicted to it.
> 
> Reader is beyond done at the end of this chapter. She really thought she had been included in everything and to realize she doesn't know half of what's really happening bothers her immensely. She thought she had earned their trust but feels as though she never really had it, making her snap on Sans. Particularly snapping on Sans because he's been putting the most alpha snuggles on her so her soul is reacting in a much harsher way to him because of their bonding. She doesn't do the same to Error because there really was no time for Error to tell her and it never came up naturally between the two of them. It had come up naturally with Ink which is why she snapped at him too.
> 
> Let me know if you guys liked it or not? I could really use some constructive criticisms.
> 
> Thank you to everyone supporting me and my self-indulgent story, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!


	13. Curiosity Broke the Human

You didn't sleep well that night. You were upset still. How could you live here for almost two months, bond so much with these guys, almost...

No one ever thought to tell you the important stuff. The dangerous stuff. The life-changing stuff.

 _'Maybe it's not really their fault,'_ You think, _'I wouldn't want to talk about this kind of stuff either. If I found a friend that didn't know any of my enemies, would I really tell them?'_

You like to think you would, but you honestly couldn't say one way or another.

After sulking in bed for a few moments, you sit up and freeze. This is not your room. Your room at the skeleton house didn't have much in it. A plain bed with lavender comforter, a small desk, a few posters Papyrus and Blue made you, and you Ghibli collection.

 _This_ room had blue walls. You were sleeping on a mattress on the ground. There were clothes everywhere and it was all a mess. You got up and rubbed your head. You gaped looking out the window. You pressed yourself against the glass. It was so dark outside and it was snowing? It was way too early for that.

You back up and push away from the glass and out of bed. Without even really thinking about it, you grab your black hoodie off the messy desk in a corner. You admire the little cats sitting on a crescent moon before you go to walk out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

You walk out of the room and realize you are definitely not in the skeleton house anymore. You walk out onto a little loft hallway looking out over a living room.

You hear cooking going on downstairs.

You walk down quietly, readying yourself in case you had to fight. You went in the kitchen but stopped.

He's young, he's small, he's trying to make you breakfast. He tries talking to you, but you can't hear him.

You fall to your knees and he runs to you. You pull him up in a hug, nuzzling the messy brown hair on his head. You hold him tight, never wanting to let go.

\--------

You wake up, covered in sweat, laying in your lavender bed. You didn't want this. You'd give anything to find him and fill this empty space in your soul. You turn over in bed with tears in your eyes, curling up to a pillow and sobbing.

You were unaware of the dark figure hiding in the corner of your room.

"broski, it's time ta get up dawg," Fresh said, sitting on your bed next to you. You didn't think everyone would take such measures to avoid you. Everyone was pretty wary of Fresh.

"Not feeling up to it right now Fresh." You mumble honestly.

Fresh tsked and laid beside you. He pulled you close to his chest and nuzzled your hair.

"I had a bad dream Fresh...Or maybe it was so good that I didn't want to wake up. You ever get dreams like that?"

"naw chickie. don't dream much. what would a sick guy like me dream 'bout anyways?"

You shrug, turning and pressing your forehead into his chest.

"Having your own body? Your own home?" You feel him tense up.

His grip on you tightens but you don't mind. You feel oddly numb right now. Distantly, you know something isn't right. Fresh hadn't been around for a while. He hadn't talked to you in longer, even through text. You didn't normally feel like this after a dream, even the really bad ones.

Fresh rubbed your cheek and you looked up at him. He had his glasses off so you were looking up at that little soul in his eye.

"i'm almost sorry for this you know."

"Sorry for what Fresh?" You felt a little off without hearing his normal lingo but were growing to numb inside to care at all.

Fresh moved you on your back and you closed your eyes for a moment, feeling so tired. How long had it been since you felt this down? Before you came to the skeleton house for sure.

Fresh rubbed your hair back, soothing you back into sleep.

\--------

You woke up in the mattress on the floor. It was dark and snowing outside. You were excited this time. Grabbing your hoodie, you ran out the door to your room and went downstairs.

He wasn't in the kitchen. You looked around and found a note on the coffee table.

You couldn't read it, but it sent you in a panic.

You ran through the snow. You took a couple of shortcuts when you could, searching all over Snowdin for your brother. You called for him. Finally, you went to the outskirts of town.

He was laying on the ground. You called his name and ran over to him. You flip him onto his back and there's red everywhere.

He's gone.

You were too late.

You hold onto his purple scarf.

 _Again_.

\--------------

You woke up with tears in your eyes again. Fresh was there, his normal smile gone. He pulled you into his lap and clacked his teeth gently against your forehead.

"go back to sleep chickie."

You shake your head but can't move. Why do you feel so drained?

"Fr-fresh, make it stop!"

"just a little more." He ran a hand through your hair, "it's easier on you if you sleep chickie."

"I don't want to remember this.." Were these memories? They were just dreams, weren't they?

" **Ugh, if you can't put her back to sleep, I will.** " A deep voice calls to Fresh.

You tried to look over but Fresh stops you from seeing who was talking.

"Fresh..." You whimper as he holds onto you.

"just a little more. close your eyes for me," Fresh said quietly.

He did his best to soothe you, rubbing your neck and curling you up to him. He nuzzled you and kissed you head a few times, trying to copy what he had seen Ink do to relax you.

Your arms felt weighed down. You tried to reach in your soul and shortcut away, but it felt too far away to grab.

You weren't able to fight back anymore after a few minutes.

\-------------

You wake up again, on the mattress on the floor. You feel cold all over. You shortcut out into Snowdin, unable to walk through the house knowing he wasn't there.

Everyone is gone.

You travel to Waterfall, then Hotland. Everyone is gone. You shortcut to the Judgement Hall. Your father had been the Judge for many years. He had been such a talented mage. You ran a hand over the pillar.

Where did he go? He didn't die he just...disappeared one day.

You were the only one with abilities similar to him. You were the Judge now.

~~You should have done your job instead of sleeping~~

You try to shake the voice out of your head and look up, waiting for that demon to walk through the door.

You breathe into the purple scarf around your neck.

You waited for hours.

Where was it? You know for a fact there's no one left in Hotland. This wasn't right.

This isn't how it happened.

You look up and you're in the lab in the basement of your house. You rub your head and look up at the machine. Your family had been building it for generations. Your father had made many improvements on it but had given up on it. So you took it over. You were proud of the work you had done on it.

Your father had moved on to working on another device. It...

You looked at the device on the counter. It's not right, it's not a device he was working on.

It's a new form of determination. He had been taking bits of your determination for years to study and change it.

Why?

"(Y/n)."

You look up, hearing the strangely cold voice.

"Dad?"

He smirked at you, walking towards you.

"Your soul has grown so much. I'm so proud. You're getting stronger every day."

You backed away from him.

"It's very difficult to unlock what I had so perfectly sealed away, who are you working with dear?"

"Why'd you hide this from me?" You flinched as he put a hand under your chin.

"Why would I want you to remember the worst days of your life?" He tilted his head down at you.

You glared up at him.

"Even without my memories, I know you're not nearly so caring."

He chuckled, then laughed loudly. "Oh dearie, you don't know the half of it." He smirked at you again.

"Time to wake up. You won't find what you're looking for here."

You look back at the vials of glowing determination.

What had he done? What had you helped him to do?

"Where is-"

\--------

When you woke up in Fresh's arm, you wanted to scream in frustration.

"it's okay," Fresh said softly. He picked you up and carried you, "don't cry."

You hadn't even realized you were crying.

You couldn't move your body at all, you couldn't make a noise. You tried to struggle out of his arms but it was useless. Calling on your magic was useless. You felt sick to your soul.

Fresh carried you through a portal, walking you back into a skeleton household. It was sunny outside and you were stuck looking out the window with the way Fresh was holding you.

You hear yelling, you hear screams, bones flying, a battle. You pass out as it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Fresh is a bad boi.
> 
> Who hates me? =D
> 
> Leave those comments down below.


	14. How Do We Help?

She was gone.

Sans stared down at her bed, clenching his hands tightly. She had been here last night. He checked on her. She had been here and she had been fine. He was stupid to think Nightmare wouldn't take her.

But why did he? To torture them? To torture her?

Why hadn't they taken him as a threat more seriously? Why hadn't they set up precautions before she even came here? Why hadn't he stayed with her last night?

Why hadn't he just told her?

Sans left her room and went out to the living room. Ink and Error were out searching for her. Blue had his arms wrapped around Dream.

"what happened?" Sans looked at Dream, trying to stay angry.

Dream looked up at Sans, then back down at his hands.

"I found Nightmare," He said quietly, "He was...It was a trap. He nearly killed me."

"he didn't, you're here and our human is gone because of it." Sans felt his eye light start flickering between yellow and blue.

"He's hiding out on the mountain," Dream clenched his hands, "I didn't think...he's gathering everyone. I guess he lost them when we got stuck here."

"gathering everyone, who exactly?" Stretch leaned on the couch and held out a yellow-ish drink out to Dream, who took it gratefully.

Stretch had been smoking nonstop since they realized (Y/n) was gone. Red was wearing her galaxy hoodie and was outside with his brother right now. Sans had no doubt from the yelling that Edge was coming up with some 'battle plan'.

"He's gathered Killer, Dust, and Jam. I didn't see anyone else."

"jam?" Sans frowned.

"a version of blueberry that survived a swap!paps attempt to commit genocide," Axe cut in. He took the pack out of Stretch's hand and lit up a cig.

"how would you know?" Sans glared at his alternate.

"use to work for nightmare. he's a bastard but you'd be stupid to not go for his deals," Axe let out a breath of smoke, some curling out of the hole in his head. "i went to other universes to cause trouble and he'd make sure paps, uh, sugar and i ate."

Sans started trembling as both his eye lights went out.

"like that feelin'? pretty sure that's how our girl felt last night." Axe moved to sit one of the cushy chairs.

"fuck..." Stretch muttered.

"LANGUAGE PAPY," Blue frowned at his brother, but his heart wasn't in it to scold his brother. He was worried about his friend and worried about (Y/n). "YOU SAID HE WAS ON THE MOUNTAIN, WE SHOULD GO FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK!"

"We can't be sure she's still herself," Dream said quietly.

"and that means?" Sans didn't sound angry anymore, just lost.

"nightmare has a way of gettin' in your head," Axe said for Dream, "turns your nightmares into a reality, he use to do it to punish the others if they weren't willin' to follow orders or just to keep control. it's a reminder that he's the only one who can control how much shit you trudge through in life."

Dream nodded. "It's true. Nightmare can manipulate people's emotions to follow him. It's easier for him to keep control of people had been through tragedy. Nightmare also messed with timelines and AUs to make them worse. He's killed the human outside the mountain so they couldn't reset in a few, then he'd drive people insane with his power. Or, he'll team up with the demon known as Chara in most AUs. He'd get Chara to convince other monsters to follow along with genocide."

"BUT (Y/N) IS GOOD! SHE'D NEVER HURT ANYONE OR-!" Blue hugged his friend tighter, "Couldn't You Fix Her If Something Like That Happened?"

Dream shook his head.

"I tried hitting my brother's followers with my positivity and light arrows before but...it never worked."

It was quiet for a long moment. Edge and Red came back in and seeing everyone's look, stayed quiet. Papyrus came out from the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches that no one touched.

" 'm done." Red said suddenly, "this is stupid! she wouldn't sit here and sulk if one of us got taken! she'd be stormin' that damn mountain already!"

"RIGHT!" Papyrus shot up, "WE MUST GO AND SAVE THE HUMAN!"

Sans looked up at his brother, Stretch perked up and touched Blue's shoulder, and Edge looked almost proud at Red.

"we're going then." Sans started to head to the door, followed by the others. He wasn't sure if they could get you back, but they were all determined to try.

"yo, my funky bras, where ya headin' out ta?" Fresh said from behind them, holding her.

She was sickly pale, her eyes half-lidded but distant, completely limb in his arms. Her soul, they all had heard it cry before from her nightmares. They had never heard anything like this.

**Betrayal**

**Terror**

**Heartache**

_(Y/n)_   
_LV 1_   
_HP .01/1_   
_EXP 0_   
_'Your soulmate from HI@!entale.'_

The room exploded in a flurry of battle sounds and motions. They threw bones at Fresh, tried to blast him with Gaster Blaster, Axe swung at him. Sugar used his blue magic to try and keep him in place. Red was using shortcuts and attempting to throw Fresh off with physical attacks with his brother. Papyrus was thrown in a rage, using his special attack to force Fresh into a corner. Sans and Stretch mixed their attacks together to make a nearly undodgeable offense.

It was amazing they hadn't hit each other with their attacks.

It was spectacular they hadn't hit you in Fresh's arms.

Fresh dodged all but a few attacks, he thought their instincts to protect you would stop them from doing this.

Guess when your soulmate was nearly dead it didn't stop much.

There was something in weighing heavily in his chest. Someone else would call it guilt but Fresh honestly couldn't discern what it was. It was frustrating.

So he dropped you and skedaddled out of there.

Blue caught you and held you close, tears pouring out freely.

With the threat gone, it took everyone a minute to calm their rage. Then they were by your side.

They laid you down in your lavender bed.

They had to see how bad the damage was.

Sans pulled out your soul.

The colors were dimmed, your soul seemed smaller. It was cracked in half and dripping red, green, gray, and black, the colors disappearing below your soul as they fell. The crack drove into the monster soul into your middle, almost destroying it completely. There was no noise, no hum coming from your soul anymore.

How could they help you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter on what was going on while Reader was taken and a tiny bit of what happens after. Expect a time skip in the next chapter!
> 
> I really struggled with this one. I think that shows.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think after seeing bits of Reader's universe! Or tell me about what an evil person I am for doing this! =D
> 
> Thank you for reading so far!


	15. A Healing Void

You woke up in the void. You weren't so scared this time. There was always an underlying fear of this place but...you couldn't quite remember why.

You drift around aimlessly for abit, seeing shapes move in the darkness but not too worried about it.

There's a loud roar behind you and you look to see Big Guy and Sliver there. Sliver slammed into your chest, whimpering.

"i'm okay." You promise, speaking quietly. Or maybe you were yelling. Sound works weirdly in this place.

Without much effort, you climb up Big Guy and sit on top of his skull. He continued your aimless wandering while you held Sliver in your lap. You idly pet her skull, looking around.

You had a feeling you were keeping people waiting on you. You didn't want to make them worry, but you hoped they understood that there was _something_ here for you to find.

\-------

Two days. Two full days and you still weren't waking up.

Stretch rubbed a hand over his skull. They had tried healing your soul directly, healing your body, they even tried influencing your soul with their's to wake up.

You haven't even gained any HP back.

Stretch let out a huff of smoke. He was sitting in your room, by your window for a smoke. Red was curled up next to you, still in your galaxy jacket. They had taken over for Ink and Error. The skele-house decided rotating shifts would be best. That being said...

Stretch's eye light wandered over to the skeleton in the corner, wearing a blue hoodie. Sans had refused to leave your room. He had fallen asleep but it was light. Every time Stretch moved an inch, Sans would glance at him then doze back out.

No one was really doing much better than Sans. Stretch had seen Ink trying to draw and got frustrated and ripped it up. Error was making creepy dolls. Blue and Edge were constantly patrolling around the house. Papyrus and Sugar cleaned the entire house over three times already. Axe was...Stretch couldn't remember where Axe was but he wasn't too worried about his friend. If anything, he was probably out hunting.

Stretch touched his chest, over where his soul was. It ached, missing his soulmate. He looked back over at you but it didn't soothe the ache at all. How could your soul be so close yet feel farther away than when Nightmare had you?

Stretch walked over and laid on the other side of you, tugging you, then Red close to him.

"wake up soon, honey." He muttered in your hair. "we miss you."

\---------

You felt worry build up in your chest. You needed to leave soon but you had to find _it_.

Wandering around in this darkness was starting to be...nice? It was calm and after you got used to the constant moving and neverending stillness. You kept on with your search.

\---------

Blue sighed quietly. He was playing on your switch, quietly hoping that hearing the music from your favorite game would make you sit up and play with him.

He was sitting on your bed. He looked over at Sans in the corner with a small frown.

It had been five days now. Five days of total silence from you. Your soul hadn't made a peep. Blue set the game down and rubbed your arm softly. Why were you taking so long to wake up?

Blue glanced at Sans for a moment before coming to a decision. He pulled out your soul and stared at it. He pulled out his soul and hesitantly let his closer to yours and closed his eyes.

\---------

"Blue?" You blink away your exhaustion and look away.

You hear something. You aren't sure what it is. Not quite a hum but not a song. It was muddled.

But you knew it was Blueberry.

"I'll be back soon. I promise. I have to find him." You stare forward again.

You hear something, almost like a whine from Blue.

"Please, just a little longer. It's important."

\----------

Blue pulled his soul back to him. He had barely heard it, but you were still there. It made him smile and feel better. He looked at your soul and perked up. Your red coloring was returning.

"SANS!" He called.

Sans took a shortcut over to the bed, staring down at your soul worriedly. Blue huffed at his laziness and pointed.

"HER DETERMINATION IS COMING BACK!"

Sans stared at your soul for a solid minute and Blue felt himself start to sweat. Perhaps it was a bad idea to wake his alternate...

Then Sans smiled softly. He kneeled next to the bed and held your hand.

There was a twinkling of sound from your soul.

\---------

You found something. It was a place in the void. A moldable space. Or maybe it was all like this and you were just now noticing. You focused on the room from your dream, or was it a memory?

It was created, exactly as you remember. With a sharp sigh, you focus on _him_. A vision of him was made. Unmoving with no sound. Maybe you were just crazy. But you were standing in front of him and you took in every detail you could, committing it all to memory.

You were angry at Fresh and angry at Nightmare, but part of you was so thankful. You finally got to see your little brother. He was so small, a messy head of brown hair, an eye light in his right eye socket. A skeletal left arm. These were the details you missed in your dream but you were determined to remember now.

Sliver wandered around the illusion, looking curiously.

With a frown, you took in a deep breath and try to remember the basement. The lab appeared and you looked around. It looked the same. You went and knelt by the desk with your father's things on it. You couldn't touch any of it, nothing about this place was physical. You just looked at the vials. Some were filled with red determination. Others were filled in glowing mixtures. All of them had determination but you couldn't remember what they did.

Why was he going to such lengths to keep this hidden from you? You knew you did something more with this than just giving him bits of your determination. You know you helped in some way but you can't remember.

You almost wish Fresh was here to help you remember.

This is what you had been looking for.

You turn and look at the still image of your father you had created. He looked entirely skeletal. A long face, floating eye lights. He was smirking down at you. He was dressed in a familiar way, slacks and a grey sweater. Simple but disturbing on him. Like it wasn't right but it's all you remember him wearing at the time.

Sliver hid behind you, whining quietly. You rub your head and stare up at him.

He hurt you somehow. He caused...something big but you couldn't remember.

This wasn't your world. You didn't grow up with the family you remember. You remember living in the underground. You remember Snowdin, Hotland, Waterfall, you remember a brief talk with the king when he appointed you to be the Judge.

"I'll remember this. You said you sealed memories away. I'll remember them. I'll get you back for whatever you did to me and..." You falter, frowning at not remembering your little brother's name. "I'm going to fix this. I'm not going to give up. So be ready." You threatened the illusion before turning away.

You were unaware of the smirk widening on his face and the giddiness in his eyes.

\-------------

You open your eyes and peer around quietly for a moment. Your soul felt heavy in your chest.

"Mmm..." You grumbled and sat up, holding your head. You had a pounding headache and you had a feeling it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Sans?" You called quietly.

He was by your side in seconds. You look up at him and stared at his blown-out eye lights.

"I'm sorry I took so long." You said, feeling guilt rush you seeing how scared he had been.

Sans hugged you tightly. You pulled him close and wrapped your arms around him as he gripped your shoulders.

"i should have stayed with you that night, i'm sorry. i'm sorry." He whispered in your hair.

"You didn't know. It's okay. I'm still here and I'm okay." You say, not realizing you were echoing the words you said to Red, "It's not your fault."

Sans didn't say anything as he held you tighter.

\------------

"so you were in the void?" Red frowned.

"Mm-hm." You nod, concentrating on the picture you were sketching.

"and you recreated what you saw in your dreams in the void?" Red sounded like he wasn't believing you.

"Yep, its why it took me so long to wake up again. I needed to remember every detail I could. I tried to remember more but it just wasn't happening." You throw your finished sketch on the coffee table, quickly sketching more.

Once you had woken, showered, and came downstairs, you greeted everyone and hugged them all. Well, all who were awake. Red and Stretch, Ink and Error, and Sans of course. You were laying in Red's lap with your feet stretched out over Ink's lap and a few of Error's strings wrapped around your legs and one around your neck. You had borrowed Ink's sketch pad and pencil and you had been sketching for the better part of an hour now and had a myriad of drawings on the coffee table.

Some were of the lab, some of your room, some blueprints of the machine, some of the vials, one of your father, and three painstakingly and lovingly created of your brother.

"I didn't want to go in shock and forget everything. He said that 'it's very difficult to unlock what I had so perfectly sealed away'. He doesn't want me to remember something and he doesn't want me to remember my brother. I can't remember his name, I can't remember my father's name. He did something big and awful. I don't know what it is, but I know...I know I helped him with it." You frowned down at the sketch of your father before ripping it out of the book and handing it to Error, who promptly ripped it to tiny pieces as he had done with five other sketches.

Sans was sitting on the coffee table, looking through some of the sketches but mainly the ones of your brother.

"he really does look like paps when he was younger..." Sans got a little smile.

"Th-this doesn't make-make sense. Why would Night-nightmare want you to remember this-this?" Error frowned, throwing the tiny pieces of paper like confetti.

"I don't think it was Nightmare that wanted to know, I think it was Fresh." You say quickly, sketching once more. "Fresh was there the whole time. It seemed like he felt really bad about what he was doing but he didn't stop. I think he could tell from the first time we met that something was hidden in my soul. He wanted to know what it was but I guess he needed Nightmare to help him find out."

"That could make sense for Fresh," Ink said quietly, "He's never worked with Nightmare before."

"W-w-we wouldn't let-let him near her-her soul. So he-he did this Sh-shit instead-stead?" Error frowned.

"I'm more worried that now Fresh is in Nightmare's debt and I don't know what can come of that. If Nightmare wanted to keep me, he wouldn't let Fresh bring me back." You say, feeling pretty sure of yourself.

"She's right about that."

You look up and over at the stairs. Dream was standing there on the bottom step. His face contorted into guilt.

"If Nightmare had plans for her, he would have kept her. He's never been good with Kind souls." Dream walked over to the couch and sat next to Sans, looking at the drawings. He picked one up of your father and quickly threw it down.

  
"how's blue?" Stretch asked after a moment, sitting on a recliner close by.

"Sleeping peacefully. He's been doing a lot better since he communicated with (Y/n) through their souls."

"I remember hearing from him. I felt bad turning him away but I had to..." You frown and sigh, "I'm sorry for worrying all you guys. I just...I was scared to forget when I woke up." You looked down at a sketch of your brother.

"you did what you had to, don't feel bad for it," Stretch reached over and rubbed your shoulder. "you came back to us, in the end, didn't you honey?" He gave you a smile.

You look back down at the sketch then hug it to your chest.

"What do you think Nightmare's next move will be?" You looked at Dream.

"His goal is to cause the most despair possible. He's always targeted Sans in the different AUs, so we have to assume this house is the biggest target..." Dream frowned.

"why hasn't he hit us yet then?" Stretch looked down at Dream.

"He could have assumed (Y/n) wouldn't make it and would cause despair." Dream rubbed his chin in thought before curiously picking up a blueprint of the machine.

"When he realizes he was wrong we can expect an attack then." Ink frowned before nodding, "We should move to a new location tomorrow. Flower isn't ready for another fight."

You tense up but don't fight Ink on that point. You finally set the sketchbook down and relax into Red. You were so weak and low on magic that Sans had to help you get downstairs.

"I...I'm sorry." You hated causing trouble like this.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay." Dream shuffled closer to you and held your hand.

You weren't quite sure you believed him. You stared at him for a minute before you smiled and nodded. You had to find hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, void is weird amiright?????
> 
> Moving day is gon happen soon! Not much loving going on because of all the plot happening.
> 
> Weird, never thought I'd type that but I did!
> 
> Let me know what you think below! I'm always looking to improve my writing so if you have any advice, I'd love it!


	16. First Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, sorta? Nothing explicit happens but if they weren't so tired, it would've.

Sans was so tired. He drank two cups of monster coffee during your impromptu meeting in the living room. He was helping you back upstairs to your room, your arm slung around his shoulder as you walked slowly.

Heh, you're so strong.

You're more tired than him, it showed only after telling everyone what happened, but you were determined to make it upstairs without Sans carrying you.

You were such a good mate to try and keep everyone from worrying like this.

Sans stopped and pinched the space between his eyes. He didn't realize he was this tired he was thinking like that.

"Sans?" Your voice was so soft. He couldn't deny that he loved hearing you like this.

"i'm okay," He said quietly, "just tired, don't worry about me." He dropped his hand and kept walking to your room but you stopped in front of the door. He looked down at you confused, "what's wrong?"

"I uh..." You clenched his hoodie, "Sans, can I stay with you tonight?"

You want to be protected, you want _him_ to protect you. Not Error, not Stretch, _him_.

_'no, she just doesn't want to be alone,'_ he tried to calm himself. He was much too tired for this.

But hell, he wasn't going to pass up the chance to nap with you.

He turned you so that you headed to his room instead. His room was nothing like it was in the underground. He had a real bed frame for his mattress and his brother insisted on putting in a desk, tv, and a few other sparse furniture pieces.

You relaxed being somewhere familiar and safe.

Sans helped you relax on the bed and put on a dvd of something. He didn't bother looking, he was more focused on being close to you.

He pulled the covers up to your shoulders and pulled you to him tightly, wrapping his arm around your waist. You held onto his hoodie tightly, pushing your forehead into his clavicle.

He felt drowsy from the uneasy sleep he had been in while guarding you the past week. He felt drunk from being so close to you after feeling you so far from him. His hand moved from your waist to your cheek, pressing his teeth to your forehead.

"i won't let it happen again," Sans said quietly, "it won't happen again. you're safe."

"Sans," You whimpered and made his bones tremble.

Shit, he cannot be thinking like that when you just went through such a bad time.

He ran his phalanges through your hair and nuzzled your hair.

"shhh, i got you," he said quietly, trying to ignore the blush pooling on his cheeks, "you're safe."

"Sans, I," Fuck, your voice is so small it takes everything in him to not claim you. To not give you a moment of reprieve in such a hard time in your life. To not distract you from everything.

"Sans, you're shaking?" Your voice breaks him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay?" You wrap your arm around his middle. He tried to ground himself by nuzzling into your hair again.

"i'm okay," He said quietly, unable to help his voice slipping lower to help lull you, "i'm okay, don't worry about me." His fingers traced over your back and idly ran over your spine. Without thinking, his hand slipped under your shirt and rub at your skin.

Fuck, you were warm.

"Sans," You moved closer, pressed your bodies closer. He loved hearing you say his name. He looked down at you. You looked so tired but you were refusing to go to sleep. You looked scared.

He stopped holding himself back.

"it's okay," He moved you both, gently settling you on your back and he climbed on top of you. "i'll make you feel better." He pressed a skeleton kiss to your cheek.

You touched his cheek, looking up at him eye-wide. Your eye light was fuzzy with sleep.

He'd make you feel safe, he decided, nuzzling into your neck. You let out a soft noise and tilt your head up, letting him get as close as he wanted. You wanted him to keep him safe and he would do anything for that. One of his hands settled on the opposite side of your neck and the other rubbed into your hip.

"relax," He said in his alpha tone. Your body fully relaxed under him and he shivered to feel the trust you had for him. He pressed his skeleton kisses to your neck, loving the way you trembled with each one. He pushed your shirt off to the side so he could get to your shoulder.

He tested the spot, nibbling gently. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of your hands go up and cover the moan you were going to let out. Your other hand gripped his ribs through his shirt. He growled at the stimulus, gripping your hip tightly as he bit down hard into your shoulder.

He'd never forget those noises you made. The whimpering, the little moans, he wouldn't joke when he said that marking you was better than any sex he had in his lifetime.

He moved and eagerly swallowed those noises with a kiss, grunting when you gripped his ribs tighter with both hands now. Sans kissed you eagerly, magic sparking your lips before he invited you to open your mouth. Your tongues danced passionately as you both rode out the high of the marking.

Sans pulled back, letting you breathe. He moved onto his side and pulled you close again. He was ecstatic though so tired still. He marked you, and you were holding onto him tightly now and much more relaxed. He looked down and smiled seeing you drift off to sleep.

"sleep well, baby." He pressed his teeth to your temple before settling in to fall asleep with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be shocked if I said I had been planning on Reader and Sans to get in a big fight in this chapter? I know you wouldn't be surprised when I say, this came out instead.
> 
> But hey, we finally got a pet name from Sans! =D
> 
> Sorry if this chapter feels forced, I just started a new job and it's kicking my butt. I really just wanted some fluffy times.
> 
> I'm planning on setting up a discord soon. Not necessarily for the fic outright but for another place for people to group together and talk about Undertale and just have fun!


	17. *The First Sin, The Second Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for plot? Cause that sure as hell doesn't happen here.
> 
> Sinning/NSFW happens after ~*~*~*~*~
> 
> This chapter is mostly sins. I'm not as sorry as I should be.

You always hated moving. You had only moved twice in your life with your adopted family and only for bad reasons. You were sure there was some other reason hidden deep in your soul that made you hate moving but damn if you could remember it.

Waking up with Sans had been strange. It felt different somehow. You felt much better than you had yesterday, safer somehow. You pressed your forehead to his, trying to clear the thoughts of moving from your mind. He had a tight grip on your hips and his legs were wrapped around yours.

"Sans, I'm thirsty. I'll be back." You mumble to him.

Sans grunted something but loosened his grip so you could crawl out of his hold. Without thinking, you kissed his temple before leaving the room.

The house was quiet strangely. You thought everyone would be up by now. The clock in the kitchen told you it was a little after two. You rub your eyes and grab some juice from the fridge and went to grab a mug from a cupboard.

Your sleep-addled brain didn't notice Red sitting at the table in the kitchen, munching on a sandwich. You didn't notice him staring hard at the bite mark peeking out from the collar of your shirt.

"uh, sweetheart?"

You jump before you look over at Red with a hand on your chest.

"You scared the crap outta me Red!" You sigh softly before going to sit at the table with him.

He still stared at the mark.

"have a good night with sans?" He sounded jealous which made you quirk up an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He motioned to your shoulder. You touched it softly and felt your face go red, "Oh, uh sorry, yeah I was feeling rough so we fooled around abit."

Red looked confused, then horrified, then angry.

"tell me you're fucking kidding," He practically growled.

"W-what's so wrong about that?" You looked at him then away.

You thought you and Red were good friends. Was he racist against humans? You couldn't blame him on that front with the anti-monster groups walking around freely. You didn't think something like this would bother him, why was he getting angry anyways. He and his boyfriend literally made out with you in between them!

Just as you opened your mouth to spout something pissy, Red spoke.

"he marked you! do you even know what that shit means? you don't just fool around and mark someone!" Red looked back at his plate, his hands clenched in fists and trembling.

You felt ashamed for a moment. What were you thinking? Red being racist against you of all people. You shake away the bad thoughts and move to sit beside him instead.

"Red, I really don't understand what you're upset about. Explain to me please?" You spoke quietly and touched his trembling hand.

Red took in a deep breath and sighed it out. He grabbed your hand and took a shortcut to the room he and Stretch shared.

They started sharing a room shortly after they got together. Red still had his own room but it was no secret that they slept together at night and Red could be found most often in Stretch's room, whether the orange skele was around or not.

You sat on their bed and felt strange like you were trespassing.

"s'ok sweetheart, relax." Red rubbed his thumb over your hand.

"Red, what's wrong? I haven't seen you upset like this before." You reach out and gently rub along the back of his skull.

He sighed softly as if your touch relieved some unseen pressure.

"marking is a big thing for monsters. it's basically saying you're in a relationship or, if yer from my universe, it means someone owns ya more often than not." Red said quietly, "it's partly why i'm upset. ya didn't know and sans did it anyways."

You rubbed the mark quietly, trying to digest this information.

"Well, it's not like Sans to just do something like that. He's not like, territorial or anything and we're not in a relationship or anything..."

Were you not? You definitely cuddled with Sans more than anyone else and you spent a lot of time with him, going so far as to have a weekly cuddly movie night for the past month or so. Did you lead him on without realizing?

"it kinda is a territorial thing," Red frowned at you, "don't blame yourself sweetheart, i can see it on your face." You wince and look back up at Red, "this is something monsters do when they want to start bonding with each other. stretch and i haven't even done it yet."

"But, this is my fault, I, I feel like I've been leading him on and, fuck! Red, I'm not ready for a relationship right now! I'm a fucking mess!" You start tearing up.

"hey, its okay sweetheart," He soothed you quietly and rubbed your arm before pulling you towards him. You curled up to him as he held you to his chest, "it's not easy to refuse an alpha monster."

"Alpha...?" You said quietly, mind reeling.

"shit, cha really didn't know did ya?" Red ran his hand through your hair. "okay, so there's alpha monsters and beta monsters and rarely an omega monster. yer prolly a beta. it's hard ta tell cause the part of you that's a monster is wrapped up in a human soul."

You snuggle into his jacket, well, your jacket. Red still refused to take off your galaxy hoodie. You didn't mind a bit though, you really liked seeing him wear it. It made you feel important to him.

"there's a couple different types of marking. there's scent markin' then there's a physical mark like what sans did. scent markin' is foolin' around. its what ink always does with ya. i thought ya knew that."

Ink was always nuzzling you but you never thought of that as being intimate at all.

"I'm...getting it so far," You say quietly, "but how is this not my fault if-"

"it's not your fault because you didn't know. alphas got a way of sneaking in if yer unaware of it." Red sounded far off and his hand stopped running through your hair and instead, settled on the back of your neck, "an alpha can get you scent drunk and, if you like 'em enough, talk to ya in a certain way and ya would do jus' about anythin' for 'em."

You look up at Red, suddenly remembering the low voices that Sans and Error had used on you before. You search his expression for a moment. Red looked like he was remembering something bad, and without thinking, you decided you didn't want that at all. You moved and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I'm bringing up a bad memory," You say quietly.

"heh, its okay sweetheart," Red brought his hands up to your shoulders and hugged you gently. "it was a long time ago. i just realized i was..."

"You're not an alpha."

Red shook his head, "believe it or not, i'm one of the rare ones."

Red didn't look proud of that.

"it's a celebrated thing in other 'verses apparently, it just made paps weak in mine though." Red frowned and touched his collar.

You looked at him worriedly and touched his hand, resting your head on his shoulder.

"soon as i figured it out, i tried to make myself the scariest i could. act as alpha as i could so monsters wouldn't fuck with us." Red gripped the collar tightly, "paps couldn't mark me himself, he's my brother. we had no one we trusted so, he came up with the collar instead. showed everyone i couldn't be touched cause i was his brother. saved me a hella of a lot of trouble when i got my first heat."

You held onto his hand and nuzzled into his shoulder softly.

Red sighed, seeming like he was finally pulling away from the memories of bad times.

"before i got the collar, a few alphas tried to get in my head. it's only pure determination that i'm not bonded to some jackass. got to find my own instead." He smirked down at you. You couldn't help your small giggle.

Red ran his hand through your hair again.

"fer now, you should stay in here. seein' that mark on ya is gonna make some of the others go all alpha on you and sans prolly."

"Who all is an alpha then?" You tilt your head up at Red curiously. "Error is right?"

Red actually laughed, "oh fuck no, ink is actually the alpha in that relationship. error is a beta-ass bitch."

"Wait, what but he can do that voice thing!" You gasped, "Wait, wait, more important, Ink is an alpha!?"

"those two are fuckin' weird sweetheart. betas can act like alphas but typically when an alpha is around they won't but betas are a breed of their own, literally. i don't get how those two work but they do." Red shrugged. "shouldn't be all that surprising. blue is an alpha, my bro is too, and axe. paps and sugar are betas. stretch is an alpha too." Red almost had a dreamy look in his eyes when he talked about Stretch.

You couldn't help your little giggle at his tone. You felt almost manipulated by Sans right now, but you were sure he had a good reason for it. It's not like he'd just do something like this for the hell of it. So for now, you just let yourself get all smiley with Red.

It was comfortably quiet for a few minutes, you in Red's lap and he was holding onto you loosely. Thinking about it, it had been quite a while since you two had some one on one time together. You had missed it. You nuzzled into his shoulder again and sighed softly, closing your eyes. You missed the wide smirk that crossed over Red's face.

"hey, wanna have some fun and fuck with stretch?"

"Define 'fuck'?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"fuck darlin', jus' like that," Red practically moaned under you.

You knew this had been a bad idea but once you got started, you had a hard time stopping.

You were straddling Red on the bed, who had your hoodie and shirt off. He asked if you wanted to learn just how to scent mark and how to actually 'fool around' with a monster.

You were unsure at first, Red is in a relationship after all, but Red promised it'd be fine. He wouldn't say why, but Red promised. You knew instinctually that none of the Sanses made promises lightly, so now you found yourself like this.

You gripped the sheets tightly under you, trying not to grab Red's ribs and get him to make that noise again.

Red had told you the best way to scent mark someone was just to follow your instincts. He got you started, telling you to breathe in his scent at the juncture of his neck. It was like a deeper part of you was awakened. You would almost say you were high, but you were guessing this is what Red meant by getting scent drunk. You weren't sure if it was Red's scent of a forest rain, or if it was those _f_ _ucking little noises_ he was making.

Each one sent heat racing to your core.

You nuzzled his neck again, causing his breath to hitch. You tilted your head and planted a little kiss on his jaw before gently nibbling on the vertebrae on his neck.

"fuck!" Red curse and his hands jumped to hold onto your hips. You couldn't help your groan and started trailing one of your hands on his ribs, making him tremble and suppress a whine under you.

You pressed gentle kisses at the side of his neck, him gasping at each one, while your hand gripped and rubbed at his lowest rib. Red squirmed under you and tilted his head back further, arching under you.

"sweetheart, fuck, you're so good at this." He whined quietly.

You felt his hips buck under you when your other hand joined the first, rubbing and gripping his ribs. You nibbled again at his neck, careful to not bite fully or even give him the thought that would be your intention because _f_ _uck you didn't want this to ever stop_.

"ahem, am i interrupting?"

You squeak quietly, eyes flying open when you hear Stretch's voice. You go to sit up but Red had a hand tangled in your hair and the other firmly on your hip.

"thought you might like a lil show when you came home babe," You could hear Red's smirk and you frowned up at him.

 _This_ is what he meant by fucking with Stretch? You thought he just wanted to make the room smell like the two of you like he said. Not get caught in the act!

You were waiting for Stretch to get mad, looking away and feeling ashamed at being caught ontop of his boyfriend.

When Stretch chuckled and sat on the bed, you eased abit, looking up at him. You shivered under his hungry gaze.

"don't stop 'cause of me."

A small whine escaped your throat at his tone.

"c'mon darlin'," Red sounded so eager, you couldn't help but give into him.

You go back to kissing his neck and rubbing his ribs. You slowly kiss down his neck to kiss at his clavicle instead. Feeling brave, you gave his clavicle a small suck, making him moan fully this time and buck his hips into yours.

"a-again!" Red demanded and you were happy to fulfill his need.

As you sucked again at his clavicle, you felt Stretch's hand engulf your's and guide your hand to Red's spine. You wrap your hand around his spine and gently thumb at the vertebrae there.

"fuck, sweetheart please!" Red whined under you, bucking up into you again, making you moan around the bone in your mouth.

You heard Stretch chuckle lowly and start rubbing at your back, making you arch in his touch.

"keep going slow, i think he deserves to wait for getting started without me." You could hear the smirk in Stretch's tone. His hand slipped up your shirt, softly rubbing your back.

You could feel the hum of arousal slip onto your skin and heat you up further. You moan and grip Red's spine tighter, slowly rubbing up and down as he moaned. Both of Red's hands were tangled in your hair now.

Stretch leaned over, softly kissing at your neck and making your body tremble as you slowly pleased Red as he wanted. You didn't realize when Stretch stopped, finally seeing the mark Sans left on you. It was the furthest thing from your mind right now.

"honey, stop now." Stretch lowered his tone and pulled the shoulder of your shirt to the side.

You whined, but stopped and looked up at him. Red panted under you, but sat up, pulling you up with him.

"i talked to her about it," Red said softly, reaching and grabbing Stretch's hoodie sleeve and holding you close with his other arm.

"i'll kill him," Stretch said quietly, staring hard at the mark as if that would make it go away.

You were running on pure instinct right now, unbelievably horny and a little out of your mind, you slipped out of Red's grip and crawled in Stretch's lap.

Stretch jumped, quite surprised by your actions.

"honey, what are you-"

"Don't be mad right now," You say quietly, nuzzling just under his jaw like Red taught you only minutes ago, "Stay with us, 'be' with us. Please?"

You felt Stretch tremble for a moment.

"fucking shit, what did you teach her?" Stretch said quietly, running his hands up your back, seeming amazed as you arched into his touch once more. You look back at Red, eyes half-lidded.

"nothin', the girl is a natural," Red smirked, following your lead and crawling beside Stretch and nuzzling up against the other side of his neck.

"dammit, you two, i'm supposed to be pissed off right now," Stretch grumbled quietly, letting out a soft noise as you planted kisses, going down his neck. You run your hands over his hoodie before playing with the edge of it.

"Be mad later, please?" You pulled down the front of his hoodie with one hand and kiss at his sternum. "I just want to be with you two."

You feel Stretch's hands grip into your shirt, tugging at it softly.

"i won't be able to help myself, i need to do something about 'that'," He warned you.

You just nod into his neck.

"honey, you don't understand, i smell him all over you. it's driving me crazy, i need to get it off you."

"I know what I'm agreeing to Stretch," You say quietly, reaching under his hoodie and gripping his spine suddenly. He straightened up and groaned lowly, tugging your shirt harder and ripping the back of it completely in half. You shivered at his casual show of strength

Red chuckled at the side of Stretch, reaching out and rubbing your neck softly.

"sweetheart," He whispered. You looked at Red and he moved, stealing you away in a kiss.

Red pushed you over, pulling your ruined shirt off and leaving your top half uncovered, and pinned your wrists to the bed. He leaned in and summoned a tongue, licking lewdly over the mark Sans left. You moaned loudly, trying to pull your hands away to cover your mouth as you tilted your head up for Red as he trailed up your neck. You squeeze your legs together tightly as Stretch ran his hands up your thighs.

The heat pooling in your core was starting to get to be too much. You needed relief soon or you think you might go insane.

"G-guys, please!" You begged quietly.

You feel Red tremble on top of you while Stretch gripped your hips tightly.

Your comfy sleep shorts are yanked off, along with your underwear, revealing your soaking wet core to Stretch.

Stretch gripped your thighs before leaning down and breathing right on your core, making you moan and shudder.

"don't make her wait anymore," Red said quickly, looking back at his lover.

Stretch didn't hesitate to run his hot tongue over your clit. The spark of magic made you cry out wantonly. You pull a hand out of Red's grip and grab at his shorts.

"G-get up here!"

Red's face gained a heavy cherry blush.

"s-sweetheart, i don't think-"

"fuck yes its a good idea. dinner and a show," Stretch eagerly pulled down Red's short, revealing a cherry red pussy on Red. Red moaned loudly when Stretch pushed one of his phalanges in right away.

Judging by the noises Red was making, Stretch was hitting his g-spot directly. You bite your lip, watching the two of them for a moment before pulling more at Red's shorts.

"Come up here and let me eat you out," You reached out and rubbed at Red's swollen lips. Red was shaking like he might just fall apart at all the tension coiling in his body. "Come on sweety," You failed to notice your voice lowering just a fraction.

Stretch chuckled again and pulled his hand away from Red, kissing at your thigh and nipping softly as Red pulled his shorts off completely and eagerly crawled up you. He settled above you on his knees.

You hold onto Red's hips and give him a smile, "Don't be nervous, I got you." You promise, urging Red to lower his hips. You eagerly swirl your tongue around his clit. You wish you could see his face, based on the noises he was making it had to be amazing.

Stretch seemed to be enjoying the show, softly palming your pussy, making you tremble as you slowly thrust your tongue in Red. His noises were suddenly quieted when he covered his mouth with his hands.

**Fuck that.**

You gently push Red's hips up and held your hands up. "C'mon sweety, give me your hands."

Red didn't hesitate to interlock your fingers together and slowly lowered himself back onto your mouth. You went back to work more enthusiastically than before, sucking hard at his clit. He nearly screamed and you loved it, gripping his hands tighter. You swirled your tongue around his entrance before you went back to tongue fucking him. You moaned when Red started rolling his hips on you.

"g-get to fucking work stretch!" Red choked out, glaring at his boyfriend who was just staring at the two of you.

Stretch couldn't help it, it was like watching porn made just for him. But he didn't need to be told twice, he ran his tongue over your clit and ran his tongue over your entrance before diving in.

You jump slightly and cry out into Red, gripping his hands tighter in pleasure as Stretch greedily drinks you up. Stretch wraps his arms around your thighs and pushed himself closer to you. His tongue was impossibly long, his magic setting off small sparks inside you. He left scratches down your hips and up your thighs as your moans and cries were muffled by Red's own.

You focused on Red's pleasure, alternating between sucking on his clit and fucking him with your tongue as best you could.

Stretch reached up, letting his tongue go wild inside you as he started rubbing Red's clit.

"shit, sweetheart! stretch! i'm gonna fucking cum!" Red's voice seemed impossibly high as he rolled his hips harder down on you. You didn't mind a bit as he screamed. He let go of your hands and leaned over you, letting you breathe properly.

Red placed a kiss on Stretch's forehead before getting off you. Red started kissing up your stomach, nipping softly at your breasts before licking at your nipples. At the same time, Stretch seemed to have more vigor after seeing Red cum and was fucking you with his tongue at double the speed.

You bite your lip and cover your mouth, doing your best not to scream as you near your end.

"i want to see her squirt," Red said in a breathy voice, staring up at your face with a large smirk.

You whine loudly as Stretch pulled back from you, nipping at your thighs and enjoying the sight of your trembling figure.

"i'd have to fuck her to do that," Stretch smirked in your thigh, nipping again.

"S-stop teasing me guys and let me cum!" You say quietly.

"there's no point in tryin' ta be quiet when we're gonna make ya scream anyways," Red whispered in your ear, making you moan softly. Red trailed his hand across your hip, "ask stretch nicely and he'll do whatever you want."

"Fuck, please, Stretch, fuck me!" You groaned as Red's hand slowly rubs your clit.

"shit, honey, how can i say no to that?" Stretch leaned over you and kissed you hungrily, quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down just enough to pull out his summoned cock.

You hook your hands into his ribs under his hoodie and groan into the kiss as he rubbed the head over your core. He eagerly teased you, making a thrusting motion and hitting your clit each time but never entering you.

You shake under him until you growl, "Fuck me before I make you fuck me."

Stretch looked down at you, shocked for a moment, while Red sat back with a wide smirk.

Stretch gripped your hair and tilted your head back as you pushed against you again, with you desperately arcing your hips up to try and get him in.

"how are you going to do that?" Stretch nipped at your neck.

You groan, getting lost for a moment before you plant your hands firmly on his chest and push him back. Stretch is solid though, not budging an inch as his other hand teasingly pulls your leg over his hip.

"you want me to fuck you? beg me honey. i want to hear you say it again."

You were so close to cumming before, you were frustrated you couldn't push him over and have your way since he was stronger, so you let your instincts completely take over.

"Alpha, please fuck me!" You begged, grabbing onto his shoulders and tugging him closer. "Please, please, please!"

"oh fuck (y/n)," Stretch buried his face in your neck.

Both of his hands were at your hips now, aiming himself before slowly entering you.

"relax honey, i'm sorry for teasing you so much." he kissed at your cheeks, "i'll take care of you, relax for me, honey." His voice dipped low, making your head swim as you were suddenly overtaken with the scent of a rushing river.

"Stretch please," You say desperately, pushing your hips back into him, trying to get him to fill you faster.

"she can take it stretch," Red said, laying by your side with an arm wrapped around your shoulder between you and Stretch. Red kissed at your shoulder.

It seemed Red's reassurance was all Stretch needed. He slammed the rest of the way into you.

You don't even think to hold back your scream of absolute pleasure, trembling around Stretch, your core burning in the most amazing way. You wrap your legs around Stretch's waist, almost crying from pleasure as he wraps his arms under your back and pulling you up. You barely register Stretch laying you on Red and Red wrapping his arms around your middle, fingers slowly running your side.

"we gotcha sweetheart." Red kissed your temple.

Stretch groaned, watching the two of you. It seemed the last of his will broke as he gripped your hips and started pistoning in and out of you. You bite your lip for a moment before letting your moans and cries come out as they came. Red gripped your chin and tilted your head to look at him. He kissed you hard, wrapping his tongue around yours.

Stretch leaned as he thrust into you, nuzzling your neck again and running his tongue over the mark.

You cry out, little tears coming to your eyes. You're so close. You look up at Red with pleading eyes.

He kissed your forehead and reached down between your legs. He softly rubbed your clit. Red's gentle touch contrasting Stretch's brutal pace was enough to push you over the edge.

You scream out their names and shudder, your world going white for a few moments while Red got exactly what he wanted. When you came back to, Stretch was still grunting above you. It took a moment, but you realized he was talking quietly in your neck.

"fuck, fuck, fuck i can't, i can't-"

With trembling hands, you rub the back of Stretch's skull while your other hand slipped under his hoodie to grab his spine and rub gently.

He groaned loudly in your neck.

"P-please, please alpha," You breathed out.

Stretch pushed as deep in you as he could, cumming as deep inside you as possible, making you squirm beneath you.

You scream once more as he bites you, placing his own mark over Sans'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all those who wanted plot, that will be happening this weekend. There's so much bad shit about to happen, I wanted something GOOD to happen and I felt like trying my hand at the skele-sins.
> 
> Was it bad?
> 
> Was it good?
> 
> Is everyone too embarrassed to read it?
> 
> Couples of notes storywise:
> 
> Yeah, Red is an omega! Woo, Red back story!
> 
> Stretch is a passive alpha mostly. Meaning he likes taking charge, he loves Red's suggestions more.
> 
> Ink is a very special alpha. He feels as though his job as an alpha isn't to be controlling or make Error do what he wants because he is an alpha. He knows Error needs control and likes to feel in control. Being an alpha isn't taking care of his mate, in Ink's mind. It's meeting his mate's needs. Error needs to be in control, so Ink lets him. That doesn't mean Ink doesn't know how to get his way (as we've seen a few chapters ago).


	18. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT, I Mean, Movie Night?

You woke up with Red curled in your arms. You mumble but start to uncurl from him to sit up.

"hey, hey, lay back down honey, you're gonna be pretty sore." Stretch was sitting on the bed, his arm hanging out his window and smoking a cig with his shirt off. He reached out as he spoke and rubbed your arm softly.

"Stretch?" You reach your hand out to him and he held your hand softly, giving you a soft smile. You ease back down and feel Red hook a leg over both of yours.

"i can get what you need," Stretch said quietly, throwing his cig and moving to kiss your temple softly.

" 'm just thirsty. I can wait 'til Red wakes up," You mumble, nuzzling Red's skull and closing your eyes.

"i'll go get something to drink, ya hungry too?" You nod at Stretch with a small blush.

He chuckled and rubbed your neck softly before placing a kiss on your head then Red's.

"i'll just be a minute, stay with Red for me."

\--------------

Stretch took a shortcut to the kitchen. He grabbed a few things to make some sandwiches for you guys and smirked quietly as he casually put it together.

"stare any harder and i might get a few new holes in my head," Stretch said, glancing over at Sans who was standing in the kitchen doorway, eye lights gone.

"how dare you do that to her," Sans growled.

Stretch ignored his attitude, opting to continue on his mission of making some food for you and Red, then grabbing some sweets from the pantry.

"you want to talk about crossing a line? how about marking someone when they have no idea what's going on?"

"she needed it to sleep! she needed me-" Sans quickly defended.

Stretch slammed the knife he had been using in the sink and glared at his brother's duplicate.

"she needed her friend, instead you tried to mark her and take her for yourself while she was too tired to refuse you!" Stretch felt his magic start to rise.

Sans was gathering his own magic, the air quickly becoming electrifying in the kitchen.

"she let me, she is mine," Sans growled and snapped.

"she isn't yours and since you can't handle it, she's mine to protect!"

"from what? you think you could handle nightmare?!" Sans smirked, "we both know you aren't strong enough."

"i'm protecting her from you! how are you this dense? you hurt her by marking her without her consent! what the fuck even made you think that was okay!?"

"don't question me!" Sans suddenly threw a bone attack at Stretch.

Stretch took a shortcut away and grabbed the small skeleton by his shirt. He lost control as his instincts won out over thoughts.

"i will dust you before i let you do that to her again!" He growled, but Sans wasn't backing down, his eye light flickering between blue and yellow. Stretch's turned orange.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! THERE IS NO VIOLENCE TO TAKE PLACE IN THIS HOUSE YOU BAFFOONS!" Edge yelled at them both, stepping into the kitchen with Blue and Papyrus following behind him.

"BROTHER, PUT THE LAZY ME DOWN!" Blue ran over to Stretch's side and started pulling at his black tank top.

Papyrus stayed quiet, just behind Edge, staring at his angry brother. Stretch dropped Sans to the ground and let Blue back him away, his glare never leaving Sans and his magic never charging down.

"IS IT TRUE?" Papyrus finally spoke, looking at his brother. "DID YOU MARK THE HUMAN WITHOUT TELLING HER WHAT IT WAS?"

"of course i did! she needed someone to and nobody else was going to step up and take care of her!" Sans kept glaring Stretch, who bristled hearing that. Stretch wasn't sure if he was going to speak or throw an attack but Papyrus spoke before he could do either.

"BROTHER..." Papyrus frowned, looking disappointed, "YOU MUST BE CLOSE TO YOUR HEAT, THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU," Sans hesitated, a bead of sweat forming on his head as his brother spoke, "YOU KNOW WE ALL CARE ABOUT THE HUMAN. SHE'S SPECIAL TO ALL OF US. WE ALL HELPED TAKE CARE OF HER WHEN SHE GOT BACK."

Sans sockets grew dark.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO BE CAREFUL WHEN IT CAME TO MARKING AND MAKE SURE I HAD PERMISSION! YOU TOLD ME MY INSTINCTS WEREN'T ME, MY HEAT ISN'T ME. (Y/N) HAS ENTRUSTED US TO INFORM HER OF OUR WAYS SINCE SHE DISCOVERED HER MAGIC!" Papyrus stepped over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "IF SHE DECIDED TO TRUST HERSELF, WHILE BEING INFORMED OF THE SITUATION, TO RED AND STRETCH, THEN WE MUST RESPECT HER DECISION. WE'RE LONG PAST THE DAYS OF FIGHTING OVER A MATE BROTHER. EVEN THOUGH I BELIEVE THE HUMAN IS WORTH A FIGHT," He frowned over at Stretch for a moment before looking back at Sans, "NOW ISN'T THE TIME. NIGHTMARE COULD COME HERE ANYTIME. DEALING WITH THIS, FIGHTING, IS ONLY PUTTING HER MORE AT RISK."

Sans eye lights came back, glaring down hard at the floor.

"this is bullshit," Sans said quietly before shortcutting away.

Stretch felt his body shaking from his built-up magic.

"lucky little shit!" Stretch cursed, looking away from the spot where Sans had been.

Blue patted his brother's arm with a small frown, "THAT'S NOT HELPING ANYTHING BROTHER."

"i would've dusted that little shit," Stretch was conflicted, really preferring to dust Sans at the moment but he knew it was wrong. He didn't want to do that to Papyrus either.

Edge went over to Stretch and smacked his shoulder hard, making Stretch glare over at him.

"SEEMS YOU ARE THE MOST SUITABLE MATE FOR MY BROTHER! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE ALWAYS KNOWS!" He cackled loudly, easing some of the tension in the air.

"HOW IS SHE? IS SHE REALLY UPSET?" Papyrus went over to Stretch.

"she's fine. she's exhausted but she's fine. her soul has calmed down since i replaced sans' mark."

"BROTHER, YOU-!"

"red explained it all to her, she asked me to. she didn't want sans' mark on her after she realized what he did. i'm only protecting her, i'm not forcing her into anything." He explained, looking more irritated.

"SEEMS SPENDING SO MUCH TIME AROUND HER IS SENDING YOU INTO A QUICK HEAT TOO WITH HOW SNAPPY YOU ARE." Edge rolled his eyes, making Stretch glare at him.

"BROTHER, YOU SHOULD GO TAKE CARE OF RED AND (Y/N). I'M SURE IT'D MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER." Stretch didn't miss the way Blue's eye lights seem to flicker in disappointment. They all felt the pull to her, and up until Nightmare took her, she had been spending time with them all.

His instincts were telling him not to but he gave his brother a smile.

"we should all have a movie night later. i think watching some of those movies she bought would help cheer her up." Stretch smiled when the other three perked up at the idea.

\---------------

Stretch sighed quietly, finally shortcutting back to his room with the food and drinks in hand. He felt better, seeing you sitting up in bed with the chests over your chest, Red's head in your lap as he sprawled over you. You had a smile on your face, brushing your hand over Red's skull as he snuggled into your thigh and told you a joke, making you giggle softly.

Part of him understood why Sans had marked you. Stretch wanted desperately to have you and Red to himself. You being soulmates with everyone though, that just wasn't possible.

But it didn't mean he couldn't pretend for the next few hours until they started up their movie night.

\--------

You stepped out of the shower, pulling on a galaxy tank top, Red's fluffy hoodie, and some comfy leggings. You sigh quietly, looking at the mirror. You pull off Red's hoodie to stare at the marks on your shoulder.

Your right shoulder was completely bruised and sore. There were teeth marks all over. Staring at Sans mark under Stretch's made you feel a little sick. You were trying to stay positive but you didn't understand why. Maybe his instincts were just kicked up after you left? You had no idea. Maybe, despite what Red had been saying, you had been leading Sans on in some way.

You rub your eyes, frustrated. How did all this happen? First, Fresh goes nuts and kidnaps you with Nightmare, next thing you know you're being marked and having sex with skeletons. You didn't regret it at all you just wanted to understand Sans.

At least you understood what Stretch's mark meant. Looking at his mark made you feel safe. You knew he'd keep you safe and he wasn't expecting anything serious out of you as he did with Red. His mark was a promise to protect you from anything like what Sans did to you happening again. It was the promise of a relationship that he would always care for you, no matter what.

You felt yourself tear up as you touch the mark quietly. After a few minutes, you wipe your eyes and pull Red's hoodie on and walked out of the bathroom.

"WE ARE WATCHING PRINCESS MONONOKE FIRST OBVIOUSLY!" You giggle hearing Edge yell.

"PONYO IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST MOVIE TO MAKE THE HUMAN TO FEEL MOST COMFORTABLE EDGE!" Blue yelled back.

"I THINK SPIRITED AWAY WOULD BE BEST TO START OFF WITH! (Y/N) SAID SHE IT WAS ONE OF HER FAVORITES!" Papyrus intervened as you go to the last step of the stairs.

"Why don't we watch them all tonight?" You ask, walking over to them, pushing your hands in the pockets of Red's hoodie.

You were surprised when Papyrus picked you up and cradled you when you were in arm's length of him.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I CAUGHT THE HUMAN FIRST SO WE WILL WATCH SPIRITED AWAY FIRST!" Papyrus said, making Edge groan.

"IS THAT REALLY HOW WE'RE PLAYING THIS?!"

"I THINK ITS A GREAT IDEA! AND DURING THE MOVIE OF THE SKELETON'S CHOICE, THE HUMAN WILL CUDDLE WITH HIM!" Blue looked fired up about this idea.

You smiled at them.

"I don't have any problems with this."

Stretch came out of the kitchen, giving you a soft smile and setting a big bowl of popcorn on the table. Red followed behind him, wearing your galaxy hoodie. He had such a big, honest smile on his face that made you feel proud.

Papyrus settled on the couch with a victorious 'NYEH' and held you close. You clutched his 'Cool Dude' shirt and sighed out happily.

The movie started after the other's settled down, Blue and Edge on either side of you and Papyrus while Stretch and Red cuddled close on the love seat.

You really did love Spirited Away. When Sen was running from the paper birds that had been attacking Haku, you were surprised, feeling Papyrus dip his head in the crook of your neck and start scenting with you. You smiled softly, feeling safe and content smelling fresh flowers as he did. You turn and did the same to him, nuzzling his neck and attempting to give him the same feeling back.

Everything with monsters was about intent after all. Scenting wasn't all about sex you were learning. It could be done just to calm one another. You could tell that Papyrus had been feeling lonely lately so you were more than happy to give him the attention.

You two turned back to the movie soon after, feeling more content with each other.

When the movie ended, Blue grabbed your hips and eagerly pulled you into his lap.

"WE WATCH PONYO NEXT!"

Edge glared at Blue but said nothing as Papyrus put in the next movie.

Blue did the same as Papyrus while Ponyo was eating ham ramen. He nuzzled into your neck and you were overcome with giddiness and the smell of the ocean.

When the movie ended, you were a little surprised that Edge didn't grab you up. You moved off of Blue though and moved to sit next to Edge who was pointedly looking away from you.

Papyrus and Blue got up to get more snack and Stretch and Red was asleep, leaving you two alone.

"Hey Edge," You say softly, "We don't have to cuddle if you don't want to. It's okay."

Edge frowned, glancing at you, then away. You pop Princess Mononoke in before settling in on the couch next to him.

"I Just Don't Want To Make You Feel Like A Toy Being Passed Around." Edge said in a shockingly quiet voice.

You look up at him with wide eyes hearing him and you smiled at him.

"Edge, I'm okay. I like cuddling with everyone and being close like this," You notice he got a blush looking down at you, "Really. It makes me feel safe, not like I'm a toy. I know everyone cares about me too much to think like that."

You shift closer and touched the bone of his upper arm.

"I know we didn't spend much time together outside of training but, I know I care about you a lot. I have a feeling you do to." You say the last part quieter, your voice getting small. You were nervous you were wrong.

You stopped being nervous when Edge put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer before settling his arm around your waist. You smiled up at him, leaning on his chest as he looked away from you with that ruby red blush on his face. You interlock your fingers with his and relax on him as Blue and Papyrus came back with snacks.

Blue had a mischevious look on his face while Papyrus had a wide grin seeing Edge open up like this.

Blue shut off the lights and started the movie up. Edge was captured by the movie despite already seeing it. While Ashitaka left the village with Mononoke on his shoulder, you took a chance. You moved into Edge's lap and leaned up, nuzzling the side of his neck, trying to give him that comforting feeling everyone else had been giving you. You were trying to tell him that he could feel safe with you if he chose to. Edge was tense at first but quickly eased into it, even giving a soft, relieved sigh.

You pulled back after a few minutes to continue watching the movie and leaning on him.

You were dozing out while the monks tried to steal the deer's severed head from the forest. You felt Edge nuzzle your neck softly and wrap his arms around your middle.

The smell of reeds by a river filled you along with the feeling of belonging while you fell asleep in his arms with a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is bein' a lil shit.
> 
> Typically in many fanfics I read, Sans is like this all-knowing person or constantly fucking up. I like him constantly fucking up! =D Sans has a lot of problems in this fic. His instincts tell him that Reader really does belong to him and should only be his soul mate. He went through more resets than anybody else and for once he just wants a good thing to happen to him. It's why he's clinging so hard to the Reader.
> 
> Papyrus tries to talk to him but, doesn't go so well. Wonder where Sans went >.>
> 
> I'm really not enjoying the interaction I wrote between Sans and Stretch in the kitchen. I feel like I could have done it miles better so I'm really not happy with it. I may come back and rewrite this at some point, but I got sick of fiddling with it and felt like this version was the best I could come up with.
> 
> Reader has conflicting feelings on what Sans did. She's really upset but tries to keep pushing it aside and tell herself Sans must've had a GOOD reason....that's totally healthy =D (spoiler alert: it's not! I do it in real life a little too often)
> 
> EDGE FEELS! I know Edge is very OOC compared to how he is in the fanon lore, but I'm going with he would be much softer with Red growing up as an omega and Edge would care a lot about how the Reader feels, even if he's not so good at showing it.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: As I said in a comment, I'm in the process of moving and dealing with a new job so 'yay'. I also have new roomies and I'm getting reacclimated to everything so if chapters come out slow, that's why. It's really throwing me off my writing game so please be patient as I work hard to get this out! Nothing will stop me from completing this fic! I AM DETERMINED!


	19. Don't Go

You woke up on the couch, moaning softly. There was an overwhelming presence straddling you. You felt someone nuzzling your neck and you felt overtaken for a moment smelling paints and feeling arousal shoot through you.

"I-Ink!" You say quietly, grabbing onto his shoulders. He had Red's hoodie pushed to the side and he stopped nuzzling you to look at the marks on your shoulder.

He sat up enough to look down at you, his the ridge of his where his nose would be touching your nose. His eye lights were red, one a target and the other a triangle.

"Ink, Ink please, it's okay. Don't be mad. It's already taken care of okay?" You wrap your arms around Ink's neck, locking him close to you, "Please calm down for me. I don't like seeing you all worked up." Even with Ink angry like this, you knew he'd never hurt you.

"Who did this-"

"It's okay, just calm down-"

"I will kill them." Ink said in a low voice, making you shiver and hold onto his neck tighter.

"I know, I know you would but you don't need to!" You say quickly. Your mind was racing, you can't think of any words to calm him down.

"Tell me flower, who fucking-"

You cut him off, pushing him back just far enough so that you could nuzzle his neck, doing your best to get him to see you were safe and he didn't need to be so angry.

He sighed at your attempt but didn't ease at all.

"You don't need to protect them."

"He's my friend and he made a mistake. Stretch and Red helped me feel better," You feel Ink grip your hip and Red's coat tighter, making you wince, "It's okay Ink. We've got bigger things going on than this."

"Someone violated you! That is not okay!" Ink all but yelled in your ear.

You wince again but went back to nuzzling him, desperately trying to calm him. He still didn't relax to your touches or scent.

"Please Ink, please calm down," You whisper and start planting little kisses on his cheeks.

"Just, just tell me who it was so I can take care of it!" He started shaking.

"Ink, everything is okay and I'm safe. I'm safe with Stretch and Red. I'm safe with you and Error." You try again, kissing his forehead.

"You were supposed to be safe with everyone here!" Ink yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes and then started falling. You kissed each one away, sitting up more and pulling Ink to you. He clung to you.

"We shouldn't have both gone to make the house," He said quietly in your shoulder, trembling so hard it made your soul hurt.

You hug him tighter, littering kisses all over his skull.

"It's okay, you did what was best, I promise I'm here and I'm okay. You're not gonna lose me over this." You keep one arm wrapped around his neck and the other wrapped around his waist, forcing him to be close to you.

"Just tell me who it was so I can-!"

"You can't make this better by killing someone Ink, it doesn't work like that!" You cut him off, kissing him between his eyes.

Ink looked like he was finally starting to calm down when Error wrapped his strings around your neck and around your chest, pulling you tight to the edge of the couch.

"E-error!" You gasp and look up at him.

The dark glitch forces himself in your neck, overwhelming you with the static-like smell for a moment. He stares at the marks while he cradles your head in one hand.

He can smell Stretch and Red all over you, hints of Blue, Papyrus, and Edge too. Underneath all that, he recognizes the scent of Sans still tracing the original mark that was below it all.

"S-SAnS!" He growled out.

You grab onto Error's wrist and shake your head, "Don't, please just-!"

Ink got out of your arms and ran to the basement. You cursed, getting up to run after him but Error used his strings to tug you back to him and he held you close to his chest.

"Error, let go! I can't let Ink kill him!" You yell while struggling.

"D-DId YoU EVEN Kn-kno-know wHEn He-hE did-did THI-This TO-TO y-yOU!?" Error had no trouble holding you to him. Your magic had been coming back but it was still weak.

"No, but! He doesn't deserve to die! Please!"

You could hear fighting downstairs.

\-----------

~~You woke up on the couch, moaning softly. There was an overwhelming presence straddling you. You felt someone nuzzling your neck and you felt overtaken for a moment smelling paints and feeling arousal shoot through you.~~

What the fuck was that? You want to scream but you can't, focusing on trying to calm Ink and failing again. Error holds you back. You know this feeling. You know it deep in your soul.

You hear Ink and Sans fighting as you struggle against Error.

"Stretch!" You yell for help.

But no one came.

\--------------

~~You woke up on the couch, moaning softly. There was an overwhelming presence straddling you. You felt someone nuzzling your neck and you felt overtaken for a moment smelling paints and feeling arousal shoot through you.~~

You were terrified. Did this keep happening because Ink killed Sans those two times? You held onto Ink tightly, not letting him go when Error said Sans' name this time.

"No, no Ink you can't! Something is happening! It's like, it keeps repeating! You can't kill him!" You say quickly, knowing you weren't making any sense.

"I don't care if it is!" Ink yelled at you, making you flinch and tears come to your eyes.

Ink got away from you, shoving your arms into the couch and pinning you for a moment before he lept up and started racing to the kitchen to get down to the basement.

But Error caught him with his strings and pulled him back.

"Error, don't get in my way!" Ink screamed at his lover.

Error was frowning and glaring at the floor.

"I want-want to Ki-LL him Squ-Squid. B-But we-we don't wa-want he-her to-to get cau-caught in loads-loads." Error was trembling in anger but doing his best to keep his voice calm.

You didn't hear what Ink yelled at him, running downstairs and practically kicking in the door to the lab.

"Leave!" You yell at Sans, startling him and making him take off his headphones at his desk. "Don't sit there! Leave and go somewhere Ink can't find you! He's going to kill you!"

Sans lost his eye lights for a moment then he was gone.

You stared at where he had been sitting before panting and easing yourself on the ground. You rub your face and feel tears welling up in your eyes.

What had just happened?

\----------

You go back upstairs when you hear the yelling stop. When you get up there, Ink is down and holding Error to him tightly. Stretch and Red was sitting on the couch with a dark look in both of their eyes.

You couldn't help your angry bubbling up.

"Where the hell were you two!?" You yelled, coming around the couch to glare at them.

"we went to grab some smokes sweetheart," Red stood up and reached for you but you pull away from him.

"I called for you and you didn't come!" You yelled at Stretch.

"i'm sorry honey," He wouldn't look at you.

"sweetheart, calm down, we need to ask you some-"

"Calm down!? I'm freaking the fuck out! I'm going fucking crazy Red!" You shouted and gripped your hair tightly.

"you aren't going crazy," Red promised and rubbed your shoulder softly, "we felt it too. error said you felt the world load right? we felt it too."

You started shaking. Were you not crazy? You really felt crazy. "I...it, Ink you killed him twice?" You look over at Ink who still had a target in his eye light.

You could tell from his expression that he didn't care. He thought he had been doing the right thing. He probably still thought it was the right thing.

"I-Ink didn't-didn't have a soul-soul befo-before we ended up here-here," Error said frowned at you, "He's still-still getting use-use to it."

You stare at the two of them, unsure of how to comprehend that. You rub your forehead and sit on the coffee table, setting your elbows on your knees and leaning forward, placing your head in your hands.

"sans dying caused the loads then?" Stretch said quietly, "that's a new one."

"What are loads? How do you know about this stuff?" You didn't look up at Stretch.

"that's...a long story honey-"

You stand up and feel your magic started to go haywire in your anger.

"Like I give a shit!? Did we not just go through this with the whole Nightmare fuckaround?! Why the fuck are you guys still holding back on me?!"

"its not simple," Stretch growled at you now.

"Simple?! OH, so you can fuck me and mark me! You can know every detail I know about me! But you decide you want to fuck me a new way and not tell me a damn thing about yourself?! About either of you?!" You look at Red who was holding his hands up in surrender and looking pretty nervous with red sweat beading at his skull.

"sweetheart, we just didn't want to overload you with too much info. we were gonna tell ya, honest. it just happened before we coulda," Red tried to calm you.

You growl at him and Stretch stands up, getting in between you and Red. You glare up at him with your shoulders shaking.

"Why the fuck do you not trust me to tell me?" You asked him between gritted teeth.

"i didn't want to tell you, i don't like talking about it," Stretch eyed you up. You felt his magic mixing with yours in the air.

"Did you know there was a possibility of it happening to me?"

"yes but-"

"Then you should have told me something!" You yelled. "You didn't have to tell me everything if you didn't want to, just something! Anything! Why don't you trust me?! Why do you all treat me like fucking glass?!"

"because your soul is a word away from breaking," Stretch growled again, tone getting lower.

"You know I can handle it! You know I'm stronger than that!" You growled out now.

"how can i? you couldn't protect yourself from fresh, you couldn't protect yourself from sans, and now, you couldn't protect yourself against ink and error!"

"They're my friends and I don't want to hurt them!" You yell after a moment.

"it's going to get you killed! it's already almost gotten you killed!"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?! Use my fucking magic on them?! Kill them before they hurt me?!"

"if that's what it takes, then yes! you're so willing to throw yourself on the chopping block for all of us and it's killing you!"

"I'm not dead! I'm not going to die from some fucking information Stretch!"

The air was thrumming, you could barely breathe and you felt your hair standing on its ends. You felt cold, you felt sick. You wanted to cry and have Stretch hold you and tell you everything would be okay. You didn't want to fight.

But you were so angry. You just wanted them to trust you as much as you trusted them. You knew yelling wasn't getting you anywhere, but it felt better than doing nothing at all.

You don't know how long you were staring Stretch down, neither of you moving or saying anything now. It was like you were both waiting for the other to tire out.

Red stepped closer to you, not getting in between you and Stretch. He touched your arm softly.

"sweetheart, please," Red said softly, "let's just calm down okay?"

_"Please Ink, please calm down."_

You feel all the fight drain out of you suddenly. You drop your glare down to the floor, trembling.

"I put _all_ of my trust in you when I came here that first night," You feel tears trailing down your cheeks, "I trusted all of you with my life. I was terrified and you were the one that pulled me out of that fear. You told me you'd protect me. I wouldn't need protection if someone would just tell me what was going on. If I knew about Nightmare, maybe I could have done something," You look down at your hands and clench them into fists before shutting your eyes, "If I had known about the fucking alpha shit, Sans wouldn't have gotten to do what he did! If I knew about these fucking loads I wouldn't be freaking out right now! I'm weak because I don't know anything! I keep trusting everyone to tell me what's going on but you all just keep me in the dark, at this point, I'd be better off on my own!"

**"then go."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =D
> 
> I didn't want thissssssssssssssssssssssssss *strangled screaming*
> 
> I didn't want to do this but it happened and my arcs are mixing together and it beautifully hideous I think.
> 
> Ink didn't react to what Stretch was saying or doing to the Reader purely because all of Reader's magic was charged and would have lashed out at anyone. Red took a big risk approaching her like he did (especially with his 1hp). That and Ink was pretty upset with Reader aswell.
> 
> Who hates meh?!


	20. A BEAST of a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) (Sans)  
> LV: 1  
> EXP: 0  
> HP: 1/1  
> 'Is determined to make things right.'

Your eyes are blurry and your ears are ringing. You fall to your knees, not taking in any detail as you feel your soul ache in a strange way. It didn't hurt. Not like your shoulder. Your shoulder was screaming in pain. The marks left on you were glowing, not that you noticed, dark orange and blue. You held onto your shoulder, trying to ease the pain.

Your body trembled as you fell face-first into the ground. You tried piecing things together in your head, but it was so hard to hold onto any information with your ears ringing, the pain from your shoulder, and it felt like your very life was fizzing out.

_Stretch told you to leave, so you did._

_Why?_

_You didn't want to go, why did your magic react like that?_

_Where are are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Why wouldn't they tell you what was happening?_

Your eyes watered and you let out a sob, curling on the ground. Maybe Stretch had been right.

_"your soul is a word away from breaking."_

Then he was wrong. It took two. You felt like you were falling apart. You wanted to lay there and crumble away. For a moment, you were morbidly curious, would you leave behind a body or a pile of dust?

_No._

_Get up._

_This isn't the end._

_You can't let it end like this._

_You can't let_ **him** _win._

 _Stay_ **determined** _._

You feel yourself breathing again. You piece yourself back together.

Ten toes. Check.  
Two legs. Check.  
One pelvis. Check.  
One torso. Check.  
Two arms ~~(one skeleton)~~. No skeleton arm. Check.  
Two hands. Check.  
Ten fingers. Check.  
One head. Check.

Slowly, you sit up, looking around you, forcing your eyes to focus. You were in a field. You don't remember it but it feels very familiar. It had been your favorite place once.

You sit cross-legged and stare.

Why did you come here?

Why did this place feel special?

You spot a rock overlooking a lake and crawl to it, feeling too fuzzy to stand on your own. You use it to pull yourself up and you lean on it. You look out at the lake, trying desperately to call on the old memory pulling at your soul.

You took him here. After you and everyone else got out of the Underground. You had been hiking while he was in Tori's school.

_your head hurts._

You had a picnic here. Then you went fishing here with him, your own little brother. You both loved this place so much. You look to the side, half expecting there to be a house and a dock.

There was nothing.

_don't remember, it just hurts for it to be gone._

You had used the gold you traded to the humans to build a house. This had been your own little corner of the world. Sunlight and stars. Fireflies during the summer. He had so many friends that spent the night with the two of you during the school year.

You had been so determined to give him the childhood you always wanted him to have. You worked hard.

_it all meant nothing._

"It did though..." You mumble softly, sitting on the rock and staring at where your house had sat, "He smiled so much," You couldn't help your own smile, "He loved it...I hope he remembers at least a little of it." You feel tears drip down your face, "I'll build it again. Exactly like it use to be."

\--------------

You sat on the rock until the sun came up. You were rubbing at your shoulder softly every few minutes. The pain hadn't stopped or dulled at all in the hours that sat.

Part of you was itching to get up and try to find your way home but, something in your soul was telling you different. Just like the night you met Stretch, you found yourself waiting.

Eventually, you saw what you had been waiting for.

_Papster (Papyrus)_  
_LV ???_  
_EXP ???_  
_HP 680/680_  
_'Is curious to see what you'll do.'_

Papster was tall as any other Papyrus, wearing roughed up clothes. What really took you by surprise was that he was sitting like a large dog, with a skeletal waving behind him, and his skull was shaped like a Gaster Blaster. He tilted his head at you.

"Hi Papster," You called to him and waved.

He got excited, running over to you and jumping up on the rock by you. He nuzzled your head and started taking in your scent.

"Woah, woah, easy!" You wince when he rubbed at your shoulder.

Papster whined softly and nuzzled into your hair again. You smiled and reached up to touch his head, unable to resist giving the big skeleton a friendly pet. Your hand froze when you heard a growl.

You turn your head to find a Sans with Blaster head and a tail longer than even Papster's.

_Sanster (Sans)_  
_LV ???_  
_EXP ???_  
_HP 1/1_  
_'In need of a good nap.'_

"BROTHER! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT HER WHEN SHE'S SO FRIENDLY!" Papster yelled, seeming to pout at his brother.

You were a little surprised he could talk but thought it would be offensive if you said anything.

Sans looked surprised at his brother and seemed annoyed.

"we don't know her paps, don't know if we can trust her," He said, still eyeing you up.

"Can't you see my stats? You're a Sans too." You tilt your head to him.

Sanster looked more on edge with you saying that. He growled at you. Papster seemed delighted that you knew about stats though.

"MY BROTHER LOST HIS GLASSES A LONG TIME AGO SO HE HAS A HARD TIME SEEING ANYTHING!"

"papyrus!"

Papyrus lost his bounce and curled up behind you.

 _'Okay,'_ You think to yourself, _'Sanster is definitely an alpha and Papster is at least a beta. I don't really know any better way to show him than...'_

You move away from Papster, carefully sliding down the rock. You move to sit on the ground, rather than stand on shaky legs, and lean back on the rock. You look up at Sanster and hold a hand out to him.

"Would it make you feel better if you looked at my soul? I know you can feel emotions off of it. If it'll make you feel better, I don't mind," You offer quietly.

Sanster stared at you surprised then nodded quickly.

"BROTHER! YOU CAN'T ASK THAT OF HER! IT'S PRIVATE AND RUDE OF YOU TO AGREE!" Papster scolded from the rock.

"It's okay, really Papster. I wouldn't offer if it wasn't," You look back at him and give him your best reassuring smile.

You turn and look back at Sanster. He's glaring down at you as if you were something evil. You smile at him anyways before you gather some magic in your hand and place it over your chest. It was strange. You felt like you had done this a thousand times before but this was your first time taking out your soul that you could remember. You had never even attempted this before, but it was like muscle memory.

You surrounded your soul with your magic and slowly eased it out. You were confused when it didn't look the same.

A human soul with green and red outlining it. The cracks were there but they seemed to be healing. What was strange was that there was a redder outlining your green soul than before, and your monster soul seemed to be bigger.

You'd have to ask the guys about your soul changing later, for now, you looked up at Sanster again. He was squinting at your soul. He glared for a moment, then simply stared, then he seemed to relax completely. He moved forward and set his head in your lap.

"Um, Sanster?" You asked quietly.

Papster moved to your side and nuzzled your arm, looking at your soul with a small orange blush. You smile at him before setting your soul back in your chest, sighing in relief when it was in its rightful place.

"Guess I'm not a danger in your book anymore huh?" You asked, running your hands over Sanster's skull softly.

He shook his head in your thigh, closing his eyes. His tail wrapped around your waist. Papster sat next to you and wrapped his tail around your waist, below his brother's and he leaned on you softly.

You busy yourself, rubbing the skulls of the skeleton's quietly while you let Sanster rest. You knew he needed it.

The burning in your shoulder was still there, a reminder that you needed to get home soon. Yet, something in you knew that you needed to be here with Sanster and Papster for the moment.

You close your eyes, leaning back on the rock and pulling Papster closer to you.

\----------

You woke up, gasping softly. You were surrounded by the smell of some earthy wood, making you blush. You shiver, feeling heat shoot down your body as Sanster growls into your neck softly.

You plant your hands on his shoulders and pushed him back softly.

"S-sanster, what, are you scent marking me?" You try to get it all out in one go, trying to get your breath back and not be overwhelmed by his scent.

Sanster nodded, pressing his skull to your forehead.

"you're marked by two others," His claws hold onto your arms gently, keeping you in place, "but there's no bond on your soul, you haven't committed to anyone. you're looking for the strongest alpha and that's me."

His skull dove back to your neck, scenting you again while his hands trailed to your waist and gripped tightly. You gripped his shoulders, gasping again.

"S-sanster, I'm not looking for an alpha!" You say quickly. He pulled back and tilted his head at you, questioning you silently, "I was marked because I went through something really bad. It's what caused all the cracks in my soul but I didn't know about marking or anything. I didn't understand what it meant. The second mark was done by my friend to make me feel better about the first."

"someone marked you without you knowing what it meant?" It seemed to take a moment for it to settle in his head what that meant. When he started growling, you hugged him tightly.

"No! No, please don't get angry! It's taken care of and it's okay now!" His arms wrap around you and he sat back, pulling you tightly to his chest. He seemed to be thinking hard on this, as if it were chess, trying to decide his best move. You were fine with this, better waiting to find out what he thought than chasing him down to stop him from killing someone.

You looked around for Papster while you were holding onto Sanster and saw him chasing fireflies in the field. You couldn't help your smile, feeling your chest get warm, watching him play.

Sanster ran his claws through your hair, still deep in thought.

"why were you out here rather than with the alpha that marked you?" He asked quietly.

"I..." You didn't want to say. Stretch had told you to go so you left. You knew now he hadn't meant it, it had been a heated moment. You stayed quiet instead of answering, burying your head into Sanster's arm, feeling so small the way he held you.

"even if you won't let me mark you, i'll protect you then. i'll show you i'm a better alpha than those two," He nuzzled your hair once.

"Why does it matter to you? Why do you want to be my alpha?" You asked him confused.

It hit Sanster all at once that you didn't realize you were his soul mate. You were everyone's soul mate. He was about to tell you but your words echoed in his head ( _"I'm not looking for an alpha!"_ ). Would it scare you away from him if he told you that you were destined to be together?

"it's you, your soul. it's special." He wasn't really lying that way, was he?

You notice his eyes shift away and a blue blush settles on his cheeks. Maybe it was just his instincts and he was embarrassed?

You nod and settle back in his lap comfortably, watching Papster again. Sanster let his tail curl around you again and squeeze your waist lightly.

"If you mean it and you want to protect me," You started quietly, "Can you tell me something?"

"anything," Sanster relaxed, happy you were taking this easier than he thought you were going to. You weren't even fighting him on anything.

"Do you know anything about loads?"

You felt him tense and you got tense. Maybe you shouldn't have asked him. It wasn't his job to tell you anyways.

"it happened back in the Underground more than it does here," He started quietly. For a moment, you were in shock. He was really telling you!

You look up at him and nod, holding onto his jacket tightly.

Sanster looked down at you and carefully rubbed some hair behind your ear.

"so loads are something that the kid would do. the kid that fell into the underground and saved everyone eventually. they were a mage and could manipulate time. all the universes had a kid like that," Sanster sighed out then looked up at the stars, "our kid was pretty cruel. they could find SAVE points and LOAD from there, redoing or remeeting monsters. they could RESET too. with every RESET, something would change, things would get worse."

You stare up at him, eyes watering as you felt his pain touch your soul. It was a pain he wouldn't share with anyone else and you understood he only did so with you because you asked him too.

You hug him tightly around his neck and he holds you as close as he can.

"all the kids were cruel, except for a handful. we called it the genocide route when they killed everyone. then we'd have to do our job as-"

"Judges?" You finished for him softly. Your mind was racing. Your memories, did it happen before? Why couldn't you remember that clearly? You hold onto Sanster tighter.

Sanster nodded softly, "you were one too, weren't you?"

"I can't remember much from the Underground," You admit quietly, "I don't even remember my own brother that well..."

Sanster holds you tighter, not saying a word.

\---------------

It's late when you finally ask them to help you find your way back to the house. You end up riding on Sanster's back as he walks back despite your efforts to tell him you could walk just fine now. Papster is leading the way since he can see better than his brother and has his tail wrapped around Sanster's wrist to guide him.

You think its cute how the Papster helps his brother like this but you want to get Sanster some glasses. It must be frustrating not being able to see properly.

The closer you get to the house, the more your marks burn. When you finally make it to the house, you're curled up, holding onto Sanster's jacket tightly with one hand while the other was gripping your shoulder as tightly as possible.

When Sanster carries you up the stairs to get onto the giant porch, Stretch all but breaks the backdoor to get to you. You look up and see he's crying, regret dripping down his face as he reaches for you.

You reach back and Sanster lets you go and lets Stretch hold you tightly. It does nothing to stop the pain in your marks. You ignore the pain to hug Stretch as tightly as you can.

"Its okay-"

"i shouldn't have told you to go-"

"I know you didn't mean it-"

"i shouldn't have-"

"I'm back now-"

You don't know how long you spoke to him like this, trying desperately to comfort him. Red came out soon after Stretch and you pulled him into the hug. He held onto both you and Stretch. Red was quietly crying into one side of your neck while Stretch cried into the other.

"I'm sorry I left, I'm so sorry." You cried with them quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE TIMES! THREE DIFFERENT SCENARIOS! Reader just wasn't happy anywhere I sent her! I sent her to meet Mafiafell and Mobtale Sans: Wasn't happy! Sent her to be almost killed by Nightmare: Wasn't happy! Like damn girl, wtf. I made this for the fluffs, YOU started the plot Reader. Ya ain't gonna be happy every time! Reader and I argue quite abit. I'm not so sure she's not her own damn OC at this point but, hey, beggars can't be choosers amirite?
> 
> READER-CHAN, KNOW YOUR PLACE!
> 
> We came to an agreement on Beasttale. Sanster is very much judging Sans and Stretch.
> 
> I couldn't find too much on Beasttale that wasn't directly someone else's interpretation of it so I hope you enjoy my own interpretation!


	21. *Moving Into The New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinning ahead! This time with Ink and Error!

Ink and Error had done a nice job, building a new house for everybody. It was states away from Ebott, which everyone thought would make them safe. Everyone was rather quiet as things were moved through the portal Error had made for everyone to move their more important stuff in. Ink already had everything furnished and replicated everyone's rooms but of course, everyone had those little special items they wanted to take with.

You finished packing up your little Ghibli collection and set it out in the living room with some of the other's boxes to be moved. You could hear Stretch and Red down in the basement, packing things up. You moved to go help when you hear a small knock on the doors to the backyard.

Sanster was standing on the porch and looking sheepish as he tapped on the glass. You smiled and opened the door, wrapping your arms around his middle right away.

He almost purred as he wrapped his arms around you.

"we want to come with you," He said, running a clawed hand carefully through your hair.

"I don't know if there are any extra rooms, I haven't even seen it yet, but we'll figure something out," You lean back enough to smile up at Sanster.

He brushed his thumb over your forehead softly and nodded.

"hey, sweetheart!" Red called, coming up the stairs from the basement.

"Yeah Red?" You called back, leaning to try and see him from your position but not letting go of Sanster. He seemed amused at how you held onto him, trusting him to not let you fall as you lean back further.

"we could use yer help down here!" Red called back to you.

You couldn't help to smile softly before looking back up at Sanster. He wrapped you up in a hug.

"go on, we'll wait out here until you're ready," He said before letting you go to turn back to his brother.

You venture down to the basement, shedding Red's hoodie since it was pretty warm down here and step into the lab. It was mostly packed up already, the important tools and cases of notes from the boys working on it. Stretch was sitting at a desk, going over some of the papers with a small frown while Red was moving some cases to the door.

You couldn't help but smile at them before moving to help.

  
\-------------------

To say the new place was amazing would be an understatement. Despite Ink putting it up in a rush, he had worked hard on it. The house was three stories, had a pool, and a glass gazebo. There was a wrap-around porch with rocking chairs and a fire pit. The inside was homey and comfy.

Ink was beside Error's portal watching the others carry in their items and boxes. He was still upset with you, but he didn't want it to ruin his surprise for you either.

You finally came through, carrying two boxes stacked on one another. He didn't hesitate to tackle you, making you drop the boxes and getting a wide smile over you.

"Ink! What the fuck man?" You yelled but then laughed when Ink nuzzled your hair.

"C'mon, I've been waiting all day to show you your room!" Ink said quickly standing and picking you up.

"Wait, I've got to pick up the mess now!" You half-heartedly struggle against Ink's hold as he carries you upstairs.

"Leave it to them!" Ink said excitedly.

He carried you up to the third floor and where there were five doors. He opened one of the doors and you gasped. The walls were dark with galaxy designs. The ceiling had constellations painted on it. There was a princess style bed with drapes falling around it with a matching furniture set. Two bedside tables on either side, two dressers with a beautiful table and a TV nestled between them. There were glass doors leading to a balcony with a few lounge chairs and a small table.

"Holy shit Ink!" You couldn't help but let your jaw drop at it, "This is too fucking nice, are you kidding?!"

Ink set you down and let you wander around the room with a smug look.

"There's even a walk-in closet. And you have your own bathroom!" Ink sounded proud.

You couldn't help but smile at the smug artist. You ran over to him and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Thank you for doing this for me," You say quietly.

Ink wrapped his arms around you and smiled. You didn't see the little heart in his right eye.

"You should check out the closet. Error said he made you something," Ink smiled down at you, pushing some of your hair out of your eyes.

Your eyes lit up excitedly. Error _made_ you something!

You ran over to the closet but Error slammed the door open and shouted at you. You screamed and took a shortcut behind Ink, putting a shield up in front of both of you.

Error started cackling, then laughing a bellowing laugh, falling on his ass.

You panted then dropped your shield, realizing it was a joke.

"You mother fucker!" You yelled and ran over to Error, straddling him and gripping his jacket by the shoulders, "You scared the hell out of me you jerkface!"

"It-It was worth it!" Error kept laughing, making your face turn red.

The door flew open and Stretch look over at you ontop of Error.

"what happened? I heard you scream?" He sounded out of breath.

"Error scared her is all," Ink was giggling.

You glare over at the artist, hearing him laugh.

"Not you too!" You ran over and tackle Ink to the ground, "Don't you fuckin' laugh at me! You set me up!"

Stretch stared at the mess in front of him. Error was just now sitting up, holding his belly from laughing so hard, you were on top of a laughing Ink with a red face and looking ready to dust him.

Stretch couldn't help but to start laughing softly, making you glare up at him next.

"No, Stretch! Not you too!" You got up and tangled your hands in his hoodie and pulling on it, "Don't laugh at me, c'mon!"

\---------------

At the end of the night, you get out of the bath and sigh softly, drying off and putting on a light tank and underwear. Today had been stressful, moving had ensured that but everyone was settled in for the most part. Sanster and Papster decided to stay nearby but didn't want to live in the house. They claimed that being in houses tended to dull their senses and they wanted to be outside to be more alert if Nightmare came this way. You promised to camp out with them sometimes, that being the only way you knew how to show your appreciation for them being here at all.

The only thing bumming you out was that Sans wasn't answering your texts. Your shoulder still hurt though, his mark burning blue. You rubbed it softly, wishing he'd just come home despite what he did.

You walked out to your room only to promptly squeal and pull your tank top down further to cover your underwear.

"Error, what the fuck are you doing in here?!" You half-shouted, not wanting to make anyone run-up to your 'rescue' again like earlier.

The glitch was lounging on your bed, smirking over at you. He wasn't wearing his normal jacket and was just in his red shirt and basketball shorts. Looking at him like this, without his jacket, it felt like he was almost naked. You could see the dark bones of his upper arms for the first time and it made you blush.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Weird, I only see your 'pussy' in the room," Error laughed at his own crude joke while you face went red.

"Error, get the fuck out!" You said quickly, starting back up into the bathroom to grab your robe.

Error had other ideas, wrapping his strings around your waist and pulling you on the bed. He wrapped his arms around your waist and squeezed your hips.

"C'mon (Y/n), Ink is gonna come in soon. He wants us all to cuddle up together tonight," Error breathed in your ear, speaking lowly, "That's not a problem-problem is it?"

You shake your head quickly, not allowing yourself to fail into his voice, "No, just let me get some damn pants!"

You couldn't help a small shudder running through you at Error's glitchy chuckle in your ear.

"That-That would be a waste," One of his hands rubbed your thigh roughly, "Ya know, I only felt turned on by Inky before," His voice dipped low again, making you bite your lip and lean back into Error's chest.

"Why did ya tell us no before?" Error asked, pushing his head into your neck and nuzzling you, surrounding you in that lovely staticky smell.

"I-I just, I was scared of messing up our friendship," You say quietly, relaxing fully on Error now, feeling no embarrassment with his scent calming you.

"Still scared-scared of that?" He asked, trailing his hand up your thigh to grab your hip tightly.

"No," You said quietly, biting your lip as Error's other hand trailed up your stomach and between your breasts teasingly.

"You'll let us take you tonight-night then?" You could hear the smirk in Error's voice as you nodded, tilting your head up more as Error placed a skeleton kiss on your neck.

Ink walked in the room, seeming fresh from a shower, in just his boxers and rubbing his skull dry with a towel.

"Glitchy, I thought we agreed we were just cuddling tonight?" Ink asked, shutting the door with an unamused look.

"We-We just had a little-little talk is all?" Error looked over at Ink with a smirk, "Come on, Squid, ya know you want to."

"I'm not doing anything without her consent," Ink said seriously, crawling onto the bed next to you both and throwing his towel on the floor.

Your face was bright red, but you moved out of Red's lap and wrapped your arms around Ink's neck and pulled him close.

"Do you not want to?" You asked him, kissing his temple softly.

"You should have let me kill him," Ink said bluntly, once again not relaxing into you.

You tensed up, then sighed softly and kissed Ink's temple again.

"You know killing Sans wouldn't have solved anything," You say quietly.

Ink rubbed the glowing mark on your shoulder, making you shiver. It was still giving you pain but you had been ignoring it for the most part. You couldn't do much more than text Sans when he was gone and ignoring you.

"I know, I just don't care," Ink said quietly, "I want to erase it. I want to cover it with my own mark," Ink wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into his lap. He nuzzled your neck, filling you with the scent of paint.

You rubbed the vertebra on his neck softly and kissed his head.

"I know, I'm sorry," You mutter softly.

"What are you sorry for?" Ink frowned up at you then.

"I don't want to cause you any pain, me having his mark is painful for you, I can see that. I wish I could make it stop," You softly rub the back of his skull, doing your best to soothe him.

Ink sighed softly, allowing you to soothe him finally. You eased in his arms as he leaned into your shoulder, staring at the mark still.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Ink asked softly, watching the soft glow.

"It's not so bad," You say quietly, "I'm used to it now."

Ink growled suddenly, making you flinch. He threw you back on the bed and started aggressively scent marking you, nipping your neck as he did but not full-on marking you. You tilt your head back, submitting to him and letting out soft gasps as he worked his way down your neck. He was smothering you in his scent and desires. He wanted you to be his, he wanted to protect you from everything and everyone. You can tell he felt betrayed by someone that he had thought was his friend.

"I-Ink," You moan softly, grabbing onto his collar bone as he suddenly nipped the mark, sending a heat in waves to your core.

"You have no idea how maddening this is," Ink said quietly in your shoulder, nipping at the sensitive mark again to fill you with pleasure, "Knowing someone hurt you like this. I just want to make it better. Cover it up and give you what you really deserve."

Ink ran his hands over your thighs before pulling your legs apart and settling between your legs. You could only shiver when you felt his erection pressed against your clothed center. It was hot as if it were trying to burn through your clothes.

"Ink, p-please," You run your hands over his ribs, loving the way he shivered against you. Feeling more daring, you ghosted your hand over his spine and stroked it, making him buck against you and growl.

"I'll give you what you want, flower," He gripped your hips tightly before running his hands up your sides, pushing your tank top up as he did, "Fuck, I'd give you everything if you'd just let me."

You lean up and kiss him hard. You push all your affection for him into it and hook your legs around his hips. You show him everything you felt for him in that kiss, deepening it and wrapping your tongue around his. You loved spending time with him, doing puzzles and painting. You loved sharing meals with him. Despite how it ended, you had loved your little date with him and Error and wanted more of it. You wanted more of them.

Ink moaned, easing into your kiss and wrapped a hand in your hair. He pulled back from you with a colorful blush.

"My flower..." He said quietly, nuzzling at your neck and getting you lost in the smell of his paints and arousal.

He pushed your underwear to the side and ran his hand over your core, smirking at how wet you were for him without any real physical stimulation. He shoved his boxers down and rubbed the head of his colorful cock at your opening before thrusting into you.

You gasp and covered your mouth, holding in a scream as you squirmed on him. Error had been sitting on the sidelines this whole time, letting you and Ink have your moment. He wouldn't deny how much he loved seeing Ink getting dominate over you, and you (submitted) so easily to him. He was content to watch, until you tried to cover those noises.

Error's strings wrapped around your wrists and pulled them apart. You turned and looked at Error, probably to say something snippy but all that came out of your mouth was a lewd moan when Ink suddenly pulled out.

 **"Eyes on me, flower,"** Your eyes snapped back up to Ink when he used an alpha's command on you.

Error loved the way you whimpered under Ink's gaze.

Ink pushed his way back to your neck and nuzzled you again before leaning up and nipping your ear lobe.

"I might not be able to mark you, but you're mine tonight, my flower," Ink filled you again.

You couldn't hold back a scream as he roughly thrust against your cervix, making you arch under him. You pulled at Error's strings, reflexly attempting to cover your mouth again but Error didn't give you an inch. Error smirked, tying his strings to the posts of your bed and made more, making them travel around your waist and breasts, making you squirm with arousal as Ink pulled out again, holding your hips tightly.

"I'm going to ruin you," Ink smirked at you before kissing you roughly.

Ink pulled one of your legs over his shoulder and pushed his cock hard into you, easily hitting your cervix and making you arch and scream again.

"Ink, please!" You panted and trembled as Ink held still, pulling on Error's strings again, "Ink please, fucking wreck me, ruin me, do whatever you want to me, just fuck me!"

You felt the coil wound so tightly in you, ready to snap like a wire already. Ink nuzzled your cheek, before sitting up and wrapping his arms through your thighs and holding your hips off the bed.

He pulled out slowly before snapping back into you, setting a slow but brutal pace. He kept you on the edge, making you feel satisfied but desperate for release. Ink watched you with an intense look in his eye. He kept this pace for several minutes but it felt like hours to you.

When you got desperate tears in your eyes, Ink stopped fully inside you and leaned over you, kissing your cheeks.

"I-Ink," You panted softly, shaking from each movement as he slowly ground into you, stirring you up in that terribly satisfying way yet still not pushing you over.

"This is how I feel seeing that mark on you," He grunted in your ear, "Understand now why I want to kill him?"

Fuck, _you_ wanted to kill Sans right now if it meant you got to cum. You knew you weren't in the right state of mind right now, practically delirious from what Ink has done to you, but you nod.

Ink nipped your earlobe again, giving you another hard thrust as a reward. You arch into him, pressing your breasts into his chest and shaking.

"I won't kill him," Ink sounded as if he had just made that decision, scratching into your mark and making you squirm on his cock again, "I'll live with this so that you won't have to live with any more pain."

Ink kissed you softly, making you moan in his mouth. After a moment, he pulled up enough to press his forehead to yours. Ink finally had mercy for you. He started a dominating pace, leaving marks on your hips from how tightly he was holding you.

You scream under him again, tilting your head up and pulling again on Error's strings. You were desperate to cling to Ink in any way so you wrapped your legs around his hips. Every thrust was perfect, smashing inside you that made you feel as if you were having an orgasm with each one. Pleasured tears made their way down your face as Ink started grunting more, moaning louder.

"You're so tight for me, my flower. I'm going to cum and I want you to take it all," He groaned above you.

Only a few more thrusts before he rooted himself deep inside you and filled you up with his cum. You both panted hard, coming down from your highs as Ink rested his head on your shoulder.

After a few minutes, Ink pulled you into a hot, loving kiss that made you moan again as his cock disappeared inside you.

"You can go again for Error, can't you?" He asked you softly, but as always, left the choice to you.

You didn't hesitate to nod.

Ink moved to your side, rubbing your waist and letting his fingers trail over Error's strings wrapped around you still. Error replaced Ink and kissed you hard. He wove his hands into your hair as he kissed you, greedily eating up all your soft noises.

You could feel the head of his dick push against your entrance, making you shiver. As he pushed in, you quickly realize that while Error wasn't as long as Ink, he had to be double his size in girth.

"F-fuck," You mutter against Error's teeth and tremble under him, struggling to take his size fully.

"Relax-lax," He moaned in his glitchy voice, making you shudder under him at his tone.

You do as he says, relaxing as best you can for him. When he's fully seated inside you, you whimper. He was the perfect size to press against your g-spot.

Error didn't waste anytime. He leaned, nuzzling your neck for a moment before nibbling at the sensitive space. His hands trailed down your waist, passing over Ink's and holding one of his hands while the other held onto your hips. He shocked you but starting a soft pace, but still making you moan as with each thrust, he pushed on that wonderful spot inside you.

You didn't expect Error to kiss you and leave love nips all over you. You moaned with each one and kept whimpering beneath him. He didn't make much noise, but you could tell he was loving this. Your attention was solely on him for now, he never realized how much he craved it before.

"E-error, I can't, I'm gonna-!" You panted and squirmed on him before he gave you one last thrust, making you squirt on him.

Error couldn't help himself but to bite into your tank top that had been shoved up above your breasts and thrust harder, making you scream once more as he finally came inside you.

You passed out after, your body pushed to its limit sexually. They took loving care of you. Ink washed you up so you wouldn't feel sticky in the morning and Error changed the sheets. They curled up to you after, falling asleep with you inbetween them, both with little smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, I honestly tried to write more plot. I guess I had other things on my mind >.>
> 
> So, some plot happened! It's just sprinkled in between fluff and smut...that's normal yea?
> 
> This week has been super draining, I'm sorry I don't have a better chapter for you guys, I'm going to do my best to post more than just once a week I promise! I hope you enjoyed the shameless smut.
> 
> Also, can anyone else believe I once tried to put ALL of this Nightmare arc into ONE chapter?
> 
> OOC FOR EVERYONE!


	22. A Balance To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Nightmare Arc.

_Yesterday_

TheBabe:  
9:36 pm  
Come home so we can work this out, please?

  
TheBabe:  
10:01 pm  
Why did the skeleton not answer his texts?

  
TheBabe:  
10:02 pm  
Because he didn't want to talk to no-BODY. eh?

  
TheBabe:   
11:45 pm  
Sans, please come home. Papyrus and I are really worried about you.

_Today_

TheBabe:  
9:06 am  
Ink says he won't kill you. Woo, please come home already.

  
TheBabe:  
12:38 pm  
Sans, please just come home. Answer my calls, something? I know you're hurting right now, I can feel it.

  
TheBabe:  
2:48 pm  
please

\----------- 

  
Sans sighed quietly, sitting in Grillby's. He had been staying with the flame elemental for the past few days, trying to wait everything out. He didn't know what happened the other day. He just felt you far away, then _dying_ then it stopped. Like nothing happened.

Every magic fiber in his being was begging to be back and close to you but, now that you realized what he did, what would you do? He was sure he'd fall down if you hated him now.

He stared down at his phone, sitting at the bar of Grillby's, trying to work up the courage to go home already.

You had to realize he had to mark you, right? It was a symbol, you were his to protect.

_'Great job I'm doing, she almost died while I was gone and I still haven't even replied to her,'_ He rubbed the side of his phone as he thought.

Grillby walked over to Sans and set a glass of water in front of his friend, but Sans didn't notice. He was swimming in his thoughts, trying to settle his soul and convince himself he was in the right to do what he did.

Why was his soul crying so much then?

He pulled his hood over his head and sighed, turning the screen on his phone off and setting his forehead in his hand.

Things would be so much easier if it was just you, him, and Papyrus. Why couldn't it just be that simple? Why hadn't he fixed the machine before you showed up so it could just be the three of you?

He rubbed his hand over his eyes. He can't think like that, it just makes him more jealous over the thought of sharing you. He knows he can't just steal you away, who knows what that would do to the others.

He felt his soul tremble at the thought of you and he held his chest.

He couldn't wait anymore.

\--------------

You were laying on a bench in the glass gazebo, watching clouds pass overhead through the glass roof while using Red's hoodie as a pillow. You held your phone tightly in your hand, waiting for Sans to send you any kind of message.

The pain in your shoulder would get more intense when you texted or tried to call him so you had stopped. You hated waiting like this. You just wanted him home so you could get this solved already.

You weren't even angry over it. You were sure his instincts had just gone in overdrive and pushed him into marking you. Everyone seemed to be going kind of crazy like that lately ever since you realized your own instincts.

Or maybe they all had been dealing with it but you just hadn't realized it until now.

Your line of thought pauses for a moment as you rub at Error's strings on your wrists. While they couldn't mark you physically, Error and Ink still wanted to leave _something_ on you. Error weaved a bunch of his strings together, making large bracelets on your wrists that went about halfway up your lower arms. They were almost skin-tight yet still breathable and didn't hurt as you moved around. Ink had painted some small designs on them to put his own pseudo-mark on you. You couldn't take them off but honestly, you loved them.

They made you feel safer. Ink said that if any of the strings were broken, by you or someone else, Error would know and they both would come running to help you. Another promise of protection from the skeles.

As much as you wanted to say you could defend yourself, you knew you didn't stand much of a chance against Nightmare on your own.

You close your eyes for a minute, letting yourself doze off for a minute, holding onto the strings on your arms for comfort and letting your phone rest on your chest for now.

"i thought you might get 'bonely' without me around, but i'd be tellin' a fibula if i thought it would turn you into a sleepin' beauty."

Your eyes snap open and you sat up, looking over at Sans, standing in the opening of the gazebo. He had heavy bags under his eyes, he looked like he could fall _down_ over any minute.

You rushed over to him, not caring as your phone fell to the ground, and wrapped him up in a hug.

"You were an idiot for staying away for so long!" You say quickly, trying to hold back your tears of relief.

Sans held you tightly, pushing his head in your neck. You hear him breathe in deeply and relax against you.

"i'm sorry, babe, i thought you'd be pissed at me an'..." He trailed off, staring at his mark on you, partially covered by Stretch's mark.

It pissed off that primal part of him. He wanted to find Stretch and dust him. He settled for holding you tighter.

"I'm not mad, I get why you did it," He felt his soul lighten. He knew you'd understand! He really was an idiot for staying away- "But it still doesn't make it right Sans."

Sans tensed up but didn't let go of you.

"you were scared and you needed someone there, so i-"

"I know Sans but, I didn't know anything about this stuff then," You pull back from him, covering the marks quietly. Sans eyed Error's strings on your arms with a frown, "I can't promise myself to you. I'm not ready for what your mark means Sans."

Sans knew that; he really did. He still wanted you close though.

He kept his hands on your waist, not willing to let you go.

"i know, i knew back then i just convinced myself you would anyways," He said quietly.

"Sans, it's not you. You aren't the reason I'm saying no, you get that right?" You touched under his chin to get him to look at you, "It's just, complicated. It's frustrating I feel this...pull to all of you. I can't even stay angry at you," You rub his cheek softly, "I have things I have to do before I can really question my romantic tendencies right now though." You look away from him, "I have to find my brother and, I need to stay focused on that. I have to figure out what it is I did with my father, it was something bad. I need to figure out my memories. Then I can figure out the rest."

Sans stared at you, gripping your waist tighter for a moment. You couldn't look up at him.

"I'm sorry," You say quietly, "I know this must hurt you and I'm sorry. I-"

You were surprised when Sans hugged you tightly.

"i'll help you, anyway i can."

Your tears spill as you cling to Sans.

\---------------

"This would be a bad idea," Dream said, looking away from you, "Forcing you to remember your past nearly killed you."

"When Nightmare did it, isn't there some safe way to open up that bit of my soul again? It's healed a lot since then anyways," You followed Dream around the wrap-around porch when he tried to walk away from you.

You felt bad. Poor guy just wanted to enjoy some tea on the porch and here you were, bugging the shit out of him.

But you needed answers and whenever you tried to talk to Dream before, he would find a way to politely leave the room or change the conversation.

"Even if your soul is healed, you have one HP. It's too dangerous to mess with your soul like that. I've never even attempted it before. Nightmare is the one that figured it out," Dream tried to reason with you.

'Well, isn't that damn convenient...' You think to yourself and rub your temples.

You notice Dream walking away from you and quickly follow him again.

"Wait, Dream, can't we at least try it though? What would the process be like at least?"

Dream huffed at you and sat in a rocking chair, motioning you to sit in the one next to him.

"From what I know from watching my brother, I would have to take out your soul. Depending on how pushed down your memories are, I'd have to...essientially dig through your soul to find them. There's too much risk of damaging your soul and hurting you," Dream sipped his drink, looking disturbed just thinking of this.

"But if I wanted to, wouldn't that change things? I was fighting against Nightmare, I didn't want to remember-"

"No, it wouldn't. Even with my intent to be to help you, there's still a possibility of bringing up some memory that could cause your soul to crack entirely in half this time," Dream looked away from you.

You took a look at him and realized how tense he was. He really didn't want to do this, even if it'd help you. You rub the back of your neck.

"I'm sorry," You say quietly, "I just, I really need to know what happened to me. What happened to my little brother."

Dream gave you a sad look before looking down in his cup.

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

"It's okay," You reassure him, "Really, it's okay. I'll just have to figure something else out."

It was quiet for a few minutes before you asked, "Can you tell me about him?"

"Nightmare?" Dream looked at your surprised.

"Yeah. Was he always like this? Reigning destruction and despair?"

"No, no. He, he used to be very kind believe it or not. We lived in a universe where we protected these apples. They were the embodiment of dark and light. The villagers shunned him though and hurt him. The villagers hated the despair he naturally exudes... Then Nightmare made a mistake. He's made lots of mistakes. He made different timelines, different universes by messing with them, causing more despair so he could be more powerful," Dream gripped the cup tighter, "He just needs some positivity, I'm sure. He ate one of the dark apples and it caused him to become what he is today. If I could just infuse him with more positivity, I'm sure it would help him. If he could see that the world wasn't so awful, he could be better..."

"You really believe in him don't you?" You couldn't help but be a little surprised at that given what Dream had just told you.

"Of course I do, he's my brother," Dream gave you an incredibly sad smile.

  
\--------------

Later that night, you were sitting the bath, trying to get it out of your head. Nightmare was the only one who could dig your memories up. If you remember, you'd have a hell of an easier time figuring out where your brother could be.

You lean further down in the tub, trying to get the thought out of your head. It would be a bad idea to try and get in contact with Fresh and see if Nightmare would make a deal with you.

A bad idea.

~~A bad time.~~

It would hurt all your friends if you did it.

Nightmare would probably ask you to hurt your friends in exchange.

With a final moment, you decide it's not worth it just for that. You'd figure something else out to find your brother.

You get out of the tub and dry off, putting on some pj shorts, a tank, then Red's hoodie, then going downstairs for a movie night with everyone. You didn't notice a little pink slug sitting on your desk behind a small statue of Totoro you had.

  
\----------------------

  
In the morning, you rub your eyes quietly. Seems like movie night was a success, everyone was passed out in the living room. You sit up and untangle yourself from Sans and Papyrus before heading to the kitchen. You get to work to make a pot of coffee for everyone.

While it starts to brew, you think making breakfast for everyone would be good. Things were a little tense between everyone with Sans back. Hopefully, things could get back to normal soon.

You pull out the stuff for pancakes and start whipping up a batter. A few minutes later, you're cooking the pancakes and flipping them every once in a while. You sip your coffee, settling in for an easy, lazy morning.

**_schhhhlllllikt_ **

Your body tenses up, sensing danger behind your back. You feel like your heart stopped beating as you slowly turn.

_Killer (Sans)_   
_LV 19_   
_EXP 46428_   
_'Can't wait to carve into you.'_

  
Killer stared at you with no eye lights, almost giggling as he continued scrapping his knife against the side of the metal fridge.

**_schhhhhlikkt_ **   
**_schhhhhlikkt_ **

"you're gonna come with me, girly," Killer took a step towards you.

You didn't hesitate to throw up a green shield in front of you, glaring at him.

"Why would I do that?" You frown.

"you see, i take you, i get back axe and error on my team. things are...boring without 'em, as annoying as they both are," Killer kept walking towards you, not hesitating from the shield.

_Error worked with Nightmare? Axe did?_

Well, here's another thing you were putting on your 'Reasons To Be Mad At The Guys' list. Neither of them told you that.

Then again, you looked over Killer. You didn't want to bring that up either, so you were taking that off your list.

"They're done with Nightmare, they aren't going back," You start to lower yourself into a fighting position.

Killer chuckled and tapped your shield.

"feel safe with this in between us? you really shouldn't girly!" He yelled as he slammed his knife into your shield, making it crumble to pieces this time, "looks like you still got some healing to do," he said in a sing-song voice.

You duck under his knife and summon bones to push him back, hitting him in the ribs and sending him flying back. He laughed loudly as he stood up. He threw his knife from one hand to another.

"this is going to be fun," Killer ran back at you, raising his knife again.

You threw up your shield again and heard fighting in the living room. You duck out into there and have to dodge a bone attack.

There are two others in the living room, sending out deadly attacks.

_Dust (Sans)_   
_LV 13_   
_EXP 3204_   
_'Excited for more EXP.'_

_Jam (Sans)_   
_LV 9_   
_EXP 734_   
_'Wants Blueberry to be his next batch of EXP.'_

Dust looked similar to Sans, but with a crazed eye light. You weren't really looking at him so much as a disembodied head of Papyrus with floating gloves and a scarf that was egging his brother on eagerly.

Jam was laughing as he attacked Blue with everything he had, sending a flood of bones towards his double. Jam was smaller than Blue, but you could see the similarities. Jam seemed younger than him and he was wearing an unzipped orange jacket with bold white lines running up the chest.

Blue was trying to talk to Jam, and get through to him. It wasn't going well. Red and Stretch were attacking with Blue, keeping him defended as Blue attempted to talk some sense into Jam.

Papyrus was struggling to keep up with attacking Dust with Edge and his brother. Sugar was doing his best to help with the fight but was struggling with his magic still healing. Axe was mostly defending his brother with his signature ax, breaking bone attacks before they could get to him.

Killer laughed behind you. You turn to him and throw up another shield but he broke through it and sliced your upper arm through Red's hoodie.

You fell back and held it before using a shortcut to dodge some bone sent your way. The living room was destroyed and turned into a war zone. You kept dodging Killer's attacks and the random bones being sent your way. You didn't have a second to go on the offensive with the slurry of attacks Killer kept throwing at you.

You didn't realize you had backed yourself to a window until it was too late. Killer gleefully smiled at you and cut through your shield, tackling you through the window and onto the porch.

You hear Sanster roar and look over into the yard. He and Papster were attacking Nightmare and losing.

You hear Killer tutting at you from above. You look up at him, forming a bone attack of your own when his hand went to your chest. You scream as he rips your soul out of you.

"let's see what i'm working with here," He chuckled, gripping your soul tightly in his hand, pressing in painfully.

He watched you squirm beneath him in pain, holding your chest tightly with a bright smile. He took a look at your soul.

He started shaking. His smile faulted, dipping into a frown.

"you...you..."

His grip on your soul loosened. You have no idea what caused him to react like this to your soul. You stop questioning it, forming a bone in your hand and whacking him over the head with it.

You pushed him off you and snatched your soul out of his hand and put it back where it belonged.

"Fuck you!" You yelled at him, backing away from where he was stunned on the ground before looking back over at Nightmare.

_Nightmare_

_LV King_

_EXP Ruler_

_'His kingdom awaits.'_

Papster was laying on the ground, Sanster standing over him snarling. Nightmare was standing in front of them with a wide smirk. He had Ink in a tendril, wrapped around the colorful skeleton's neck, threatening to snap it. Ink wasn't moving.

Error jumped out of a portal and started fighting Nightmare with Dream beside him. You saw Dream knock back a light arrow and let it sink into Nightmare's chest. You left them for the moment, thinking they had it handled, and ran back in the house where the fight was still going.

You make your way over to Sugar and Axe, dodging and using your shields when you need, to avoid attacks.

"Sugar! I need you to grab Jam with your blue magic and shove him into Dust!" You say quickly, "I don't think their LV is high enough to break my shield."

Sugar gave you a determined look and nodded quickly. Axe let his brother step in front of him and Sugar held his hand out, using his blue magic on Jam as you asked. He threw Jam into Dust and when they collided, you put a green shield around them, trapping them in a green bubble.

You panted, holding your hand out to them as they tried to break your shield. Everyone came over to you.

"YOU GOT HURT!" Papyrus started healing your cut but you shook your head.

"Nightmare is outside. Ink and Dream are fighting him now, we need to go help them! Sanster and Papster are the ones hurt!" You say quickly.

"what about these...two?" Red lost his eye lights when he looked at your shield and saw Jam and Dust gone.

You hesitated before dropping your shield.

"Where-?"

A window crashed open and dark tendrils spilled in, slamming into you and knocking you into a wall. The other tendrils grabbed onto the others, pulling them out through the windows.

You sat up, dazed and holding your head before following them out.

Nightmare stood in the yard, holding the skeletons you had come to know and love by their necks with his tendrils. The tendrils dipped down in front of their chests, hooking around their souls and keeping them in place.

Dream was standing in front of Nightmare, barely on his feet until Killer moved and slashed through his chest, sending Dream on the ground and his bow to his side.

Jam, Killer, and Dust stood in front of Nightmare, all of them smirking at you. You stood there shaking.

What the hell were you going to do?

How the fuck were you supposed to beat this guy?

Nightmare smirked, feeling your despair and drinking it in, along with everyone else's.

**"So, you really are a Sans then? Your despair tastes just as good as their's."** He chuckled lowly.

His voice was deep and sawed through you. You shook, trying to think of how you were going to do this.

"Where is Fresh?" You choked out, trying to stall.

**"Out. Running errands for me like a good little parasite,"** Nightmare seemed to be enjoying this immensely, **"Enough about him though, I'm curious. I want to know just how much despair you can bring them."** His smirk widened and he snapped his fingers.

Jam, Dust, and Killer moved at once, attacking you from all sides. Fighting Killer alone earlier had been hard enough. You put up a shield to deflect what Jam and Dust threw at you, then Killer would break it and knock you back, slicing through your skin as he did.

Jam had a bone in his hand, broken off to a sharp point at the end, attacking you closely. You summoned your own bone weapon to keep him off you, dodging Dust's constant stream of bone attacks while Killer kept getting around behind you and slicing at your back.

You could hear your friends yelling for you, Papyrus and Blue yelling for Nightmare to stop while Edge was trying to warn you when Killer would get behind you.

You weren't winning by a long shot, but you weren't getting hit so much now as you learned their moves. You summoned your blaster, bringing Big Guy out for the first time in a while and getting hits on Jam and Dust but Killer was too fast. He sliced through your arm and your leg this time, just trying to inflict as much pain as he could.

You screamed and teleported away from them, falling onto your knees. You struggled to stand back up as Killer ran towards you. You put up your shield and summoned another bone to defend yourself when he broke through it.

He broke through your shield and you raised your arm to deflect his attack but felt one of Nightmare's tendrils snap and grab your arm, nearly breaking it to stop you from defending yourself. Killer went to slash at your throat but stopped, letting his knife land on your neck but only letting a little blood come from a small wound he left rather than killing you.

You felt the pain immediately.

Your marks burned, making you feel like had suddenly caught on fire. You screamed and reached for your shoulder, holding it tightly.

Killer pulled his knife back before you could cut yourself on it when you dropped your head.

"(y/n)!" You hear Stretch and Sans yell for you.

Nightmare laughed loudly at them and pulled you to him. He easily shredded the back of Red's hoodie and pulled it off of you, revealing the marks on your shoulder.

The marks were glowing dark orange and blue, leaving your shoulder aflame in pain.

Nightmare cackled watching it.

"let her go!" Stretch yelled, pulling at the tendril around his neck.

"don't touch her!" Sans was still as he yelled, his eye light glowing blue as he attempted to summon a blaster, but with Nightmare's tendril hooked into him, there wasn't much he could do.

**"I wonder if it'd kill you both if I destroyed her marks?"** Nightmare ran his hand over your shoulder.

You couldn't help your scream as his magic tried to force its way into your marks and overtake them. You turned as much as you could in his hold and kicked his gut, making him grunt.

Nightmare simply gave you an annoyed look. Then he smirked.

Your blood ran cold as his tendril wrapped around your arm went further down, snaking around your waist and picking you up.

**"Why don't you learn how to treat your king?"**

Nightmare kept you locked in his tendril as he slammed you into the top of the glass gazebo.

You felt the tendril slither away as you lost consciousness.

\-----------

_You woke up in the Underground, covered in cuts from the battle. You rolled shakily off your bed and held your burning marks._

_"i can't do this," you say quietly, "i can't do this, i can't beat him like this."_

_"You can do it Issa! You can beat the bad man!"_

_You snap your head up and look up at your little brother, smiling at you. He reached out to you and hugged you tightly around your neck._

_"You have to stay determined! You can make things better with enough determination! You can do it Issa! Please get up!"_

_You hug him tightly as he spoke, tears coming to your eyes._

_"papy."_

_"You got the human to stop the resets? We lived on the Surface together! Remember?" He pulled back from you and looked scared._

_You can't remember exactly but you see flashes of the Judgement Hall. The human attacking you after killing everyone. The constant loads after you killed them so many times. You only failed once._

_"i remember," You touch his cheek and try to stay focused on the good, "we built that house in the field with the lake. the human stayed with us back then."_

_"We can get it back!" He got that bright smile on his face again, "We can do it! You just gotta beat this guy first! I believe in you!"_

\-------------

Your eyes snap open and a small tear runs down your face. You aren't sure what that was, some dream of your brother cheering on.

It didn't matter.

**It filled you with Determination.**

You slowly stand up as you felt something snap into place in your _soul_. Looking back, you see Nightmare was too busy drinking in the fresh despair from your friends to notice you on your feet. As you walk forward, you feel blood dripping from your cuts from Jam, Dust, and Killer. You fight against the pain and move forward, moving to stand in front of Nightmare and his three minions.

You ignore them as they get back into fighting stances.

"hey, buddy," You call to Nightmare, making him snap his predatory gaze to you.

You look him in the eyes and give him a big smile, feeling more like yourself. This pain is overwhelmingly familiar. You had something to fight for, and even better, they were still alive to fight for. You recognize this feeling in your soul. It reminded you of your time in the Judgement Hall.

"i'm going to give you this one chance to let them go and scurry off into your hole," Nightmare glared at you as you spoke, but you kept your grin, "you see, i didn't get this far to only get this far. i've got shit to do, people to find. really, i should thank you," Nightmare's eyes widened, "i wouldn't remember him if it wasn't for you. my gratitude isn't going to get you far, however."

**It felt like a turning point.**

"so here's your deal, drop them or suffer the consequences."

"You little stupid shit, you're already half dead?! What the fuck do you think you could do to me?!" Nightmare screamed.

"with enough determination, i can do anything," You kept up your big smile while you closed your eyes, "seems you picked to suffer then. i don't feel bad for you."

You took a shortcut in front of him, aiming yourself between Jam and Dust. You quickly grab Dream's bow and took another shortcut to go back to your original place.

**The REAL battle has begun.**

Your regenerated determination fills you with magic. You raise your hand and send out waves of bones at the three, entirely different from your attacks from earlier. Before, you had only trained for one on one battles and only needed enough bones for such. Remembering bits of your fight with the human helped you now as you sent out some of your old attack patterns.

As they were distracted with your attack, you pull back on the string of the bow, an arrow coming into being, one a mixture of colors. Green, red, and yellow magic form into the arrow and you aim at Killer before letting it fly.

He falls to the ground, holding his chest.

Everyone stills as Killer drops the knife and takes the hit hard.

**"What the fuck did you do?!"** Nightmare yelled as he felt the despair he kept in Killer's soul seemingly evaporate away.

"Life is all about balance. I won't let this be the end!" You knock another arrow, focusing on the pain your closest friends had brought you, and the joy they had given you.

You hit Jam in the chest and he fell, holding desperately onto his brother's jacket.

Nightmare screamed, **"Stop it! This isn't how it works! You can't take away despair like this!"**

"I'm determined to do whatever the hell I want, you slimy bitch!" You scream as you take aim at Dust. He runs towards you.

You miss, hitting just over his shoulder. He tackles you to the ground and raises his knife to end you. He's stopped by his Papyrus that had been hit by the arrow.

"BROTHER THAT IS ENOUGH!" Papyrus yelled in his full form once more as he held his brother's arms and smiled at him, "YOU DID SUCH A GOOD JOB! YOU GOT US OUT!"

You twist and kick Dust into his brother's arm, dodging the knife he dropped as you shortcut away. You stand again and stare at Nightmare. He screeches at you, watching as Killer stands, wiping off the black tears from his face and staring at them. He watches the everpresent target on Killer fades away.

**"This isn't fucking possible!"** Some of Nightmare's power crumbles away as the despair lessens in the air. It forces him to drop Sanster and Papster.

"It's possible because you're upsetting the balance!" You correct him, walking forward, "You brought despair onto those who didn't need it. You manipulated the timelines to create your own personal army. I didn't take away their despair, I simply reminded their souls of the light in life! Of pain and happiness. What the hell are you trying to prove?!"

**"I am a king! I won't be beaten by some fucking rip off Sans!"** Nightmare dropped more of your friends, trying to hit you with his tendrils.

You dodged them all by shortcutting here and there. In between your shortcuts, you kept talking.

"Call it science or religion, the world needs balance. The world needs you! Every world needs you! You have nothing to prove!" You try to shortcut to get closer to him but he starts blocking you from getting too close.

"Without despair, there is no happiness. Without happiness, there is no despair. One without the other only leads to numbness. Just let the balance be!" You look up at him, still glaring at him, as you finally settle back in your original spot.

Everyone is filled with hope as they watch you. They gather around you. Nightmare is left with his usual four tendrils from the lack of despair. He hisses at you and moves the tendrils at once to attack you.

You shortcut in between them, gather as much magic as you can on your hands, letting it flow undefined as you run at Nightmare. You hear your friends scream your name, and it makes you more determined.

You grab onto Nightmare, hugging him tightly, thinking of all those terrifying moments and all the happy ones, pouring everything into trying to show him the balance in your life.

You feel a tendril enter your left shoulder, another push into your lower back.

You don't give up, as you scream and you hug him tighter around his chest, forcing every ounce of your magic to show him what you meant.

Your world was enveloped in white for a moment. You felt a tendril slam into the meat of your calf and you slip, still clinging to the monster.

When the white is gone, you realize he's clinging to you just as tightly.

"I'm not giving up on you, your brother isn't giving up on you. You can do better than this," You feel something wet fall onto the top of your head, "You can be better than this if you choose it."

"Promise?" He asked quietly as if it were a secret.

"I promise. I never go back on a promise."

You pass out, hearing your friends call your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK.
> 
> 5.4k words.
> 
> I can't decide if I'm proud of how this chapter turned out or not. I personally think this ended up being very OOC and even ended up turning the Reader into abit of a Mary Sue. Also, everyone is now good because...fuck, I like redemption I suppose. Idk what even, I, UGH. I just want everyone to be happy okay?
> 
> I really wanted Dust to have his brother back cause, ugh, those feels man.
> 
> Stars, I hope someone has a different opinion.
> 
> Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I really want to work more on my writing so I'm willing to hear anything!
> 
> This concludes the Nightmare Arc! Can you believe that at one point I tried to write the entire thing into one chapter?
> 
> As for what's next, I'd like your guy's vote on it!
> 
> A.) Fluffy times (Dates with the guys/holidays, ect)  
> B.)Sinning (I know y'all are as thirsty as me >.> )  
> C.) More skeles (Momma CQ universe, UnderLust, Lustfell, Bitties, and dancetale are on my list to include)  
> D.) PLOT (WTF happened to the character before she met the guys?)


	23. A Fluffy Bridge

"hey, (y/n), can you hand me the welding mask?" Red asked from where he was kneeling by the machine.

You stood up from where you had been trying to organize the many mismatching blueprints of the machine and grab the mask.

"Dork, how do you bring over the welding stuff and forget the mask?" You smile, handing it to him.

"maybe i just wanted to watch ya walk towards me? though watching you walk away hurts me, the view is so good," Red gives you a smirk as he takes the mask from you.

You chuckle and purposely swish your hips more as you walk back over to your desk. You sit back down and go back to pouring yourself over the blueprints as Red begins welding off the bolts securing the machine to the floor.

Three months had passed since what you were calling the 'Nightmare Incident'. You had many scars on your arms and legs. Two gaping holes now covered in marred skin now graced you, one on your lower left shoulder and the other on your lower back. Crazy as it was, you were proud of your scars.

You fought a battle and won.

You almost died from blood loss but your skeleton crew had expertly cared for you. Recovery had been a bitch, it hurt to move and despite the miracle of magical healing and monster food, your body had to mostly heal on its own. You were feeling pretty good these days though, almost fully healed though your fresh scars ached occasionally.

No one knew but at night, there were times where your scars ached as if they were still bleeding. You had nightmares but, they were slowly getting better.

Nightmare looked normal now. None of the tar dripped off him anymore and mentally, he was stable, as was his soul.

It wasn't a totally happy ending of course. Nightmare lashed out at everybody on a daily basis. You can't count how many fights he and Axe have gotten into. There was an obvious tension so Ink made Nightmare and Dream their own house a little ways away from the house Ink had built to hide you all in.

Collectively, you all had decided to move into the house Ink built rather than stay near Ebott City. The new house was closer to New City, a monster city that was built by monsters. The King lived here with his wife and the child ambassador Frisk. Construction had finished a couple of years ago but the skeleton monsters you knew had already settled in the previous house.

Edge, Blue, Papyrus, and even Sugar wanted to stay here because they all wanted jobs. Blue and Papyrus had already grabbed up a couple of positions in the Royal Guard and living out their dream. Sugar was working part-time at a bakery called Muffets. He used to come home every day and sit with you to tell you about it.

Of course, there was no need for them to have jobs with the wealth they had from trading their gold, but they were busy-bodies. Edge was still trying to find a suitable place for him to work. He refused to take any position in the Royal Guard since he couldn't be Capitan with Undyne working in that role already.

Most of the stuff was moved from the previous house, what you guys didn't need was kept here. Sans decided to keep the house just in case any more skeletons were found randomly. But they needed the machine to work on so it was slowly being taken over given how delicate it was.

With the little bit of your memory that had returned, you decided to try and help them out. There were many blueprints left behind but none of them cohesive or even similar in some cases. You were working on making a set of four blueprints of the guys so they'd have an easier time working on it.

You liked it and sometimes it'd help jog your memories a little. Mostly just nights of working alone in the basement, but it made you feel closer to who you use to be.

"Hey Red?" You called over in a soft voice.

"yeah, sweetheart?" Red didn't look up from the machine but knocked a cut bolt from where he had been working.

"Why are you guys working on the machine? I mean, if you get it working and you can go back to your universe, what about Stretch?" You don't look over at him as you speak, concentrating on small lines instead.

Red was quiet for a few moments.

He pulled off his mask and walked over to you. He stood behind your chair then sighed as you kept working, not noticing him move at all. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you to lean back in the chair.

You look up at him a little surprised, worry in your eyes.

"we ain't lookin' ta leave ya sweetheart, ya know that right?" He asked quietly, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

"I-I was asking about Stretch," You say quietly and look away from his gaze.

He chuckled and you relaxed, feeling the familiar rumble on your back.

"i ain't lookin' ta leave stretch then. i don't think boss even wants ta go back anymore," He places another kiss on your forehead.

"Then why are you guys trying to-?"

Red cuts you off by tilting your chin up and kissing you. His kiss was softer than everyone else's. His kiss always made you dizzy from the passion he'd put into it.

"there are lots of us that ended up here. some of 'em wanna go back to their shitholes, but we ain't leavin' ya," Red smiled at you.

You turn in your chair and smile back, hugging him tightly around his neck and kissing his cheek.

You didn't want to admit to him how relieved you were hearing that.

\--------------

Later that night, both Sans and Stretch were using their blue magic to carefully guide the machine through Error's portal to set it in the basement of the new house.

You watched from your desk, still holding a white pencil from working on the blueprints. Ink was sitting on your desk next to your work, sketching quietly. Error was standing next to his portal, looking annoyed at how careful the other two were being.

"Oh-oh, just get the fucking thing in al-already!" Error snapped.

Ink popped his head up and frowned at Error but said nothing. Error had been especially snappy the last few days.

You walk over to Error and nudge him with your shoulder.

"They're just being careful. There's a lot of ceramics and glass in that thing believe it or not. If something breaks or cracks, it's gonna be a bitch to make a new part," You told him.

"Tch-tch, like I care-care," Error rolled his eyes.

The machine gets fully through the portal and Error finally closes it with a sigh.

"I-I'm leaving-ing," Error starts walking up the stairs.

You rub your head and look over at Ink after the door slams.

"What's with Error? He's been all snappy and his voice is glitching more?" You look over at Ink.

Stretch chuckles, lowering the side of the machine he was holding carefully, lining it up with the holes in the ground to bolt it down.

"i'm surprised you can't smell it. he's near his heat honey," Stretch says with an amused look.

"It's going to be his first one since we got here. He finally got comfortable since Nightmare has been redeemed," Ink gave you a proud look.

"So, when monsters get near their heat they get all snappy and irritated?" You ask, going to sit back at your desk.

"pretty much, except for when a beta has a sub heat. alphas can have them too but it's rare," Sans answered, concentrating on lining up his side of the machine, "when you go into a sub heat you'll do pretty much anything to please your partner."

"Huh?" You tilted back in your chair, "Do you guys think I'll end up having a heat too? Since I'm part monster kinda?"

Ink broke his pencil. Stretch's face went bright orange. Sans made a choking noise and lost control of his magic, effectively dropping his side of the machine he had been trying to place.

"Oh fuck!" You yell and run over to the machine, "Shit, that side has the magic converter in it!"

"sorry!" Sans said quickly, a bright blue blush on his face.

"It's fine, I didn't think my question would startle you." You give Sans a little smile and touch his shoulder.

Stretch was giggling to himself before walking over to you. He wrapped his long arms around your shoulders and leaned on you.

"if you do get a heat, don't worry. everyone will be around to help out with it if you want," He offered.

"she is physically human though, so maybe you won't have a heat," Sans rubbed the back of his neck, "not that it'd be a bad thing. just, uh...intense."

You couldn't help but chuckle at how shy Sans was being. It was a rare treat for you.

"I thought humans have their own reproductive cycles though?" Ink asked from the desk, using a small paintbrush of his to fix his pencil.

"Yeah, women have periods and all that junk," You shrug.

Stretch looked down at you confused.

"a period?"

You blush a little looking up at him, "You don't know what that is, do you?"

Stretch shook his head and you look at Sans, who also shakes his head.

"Alright, alright, sit down boys," You walk over to the clean whiteboard and pick up the dry erase marker, "You're getting the birds and bees talk."

\---------

Sans had a bright blush on his face and Stretch looked like he really wanted a smoke.

"so, wait, you said female humans did this every month?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, most do," You start erasing the diagram you made on the board.

"i've never smelt any blood on you though?" Sans looked worried, "does that mean something is wrong with your reproductive system or...?"

You look at Sans and smiled at him. You drop the eraser and walk over to him, giving him a hug around his shoulders.

"I'm fine. My cycle has always been weird. For some women, if they get too stressed or don't take care of their bodies properly, it can mess with their cycle. Mine has always been random," You pulled back. "The last time I had my period was a month before I left home. After that, I guess my body was too stressed to do what it needed to."

Sans still looked worried and held your hands that were still on his shoulders. You look over at Stretch and then at Ink. They both looked worried.

"Guys really, I'm fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go see a human doctor about it sometime, okay?" You smile at them, trying to lighten the mood for them, "I promise it's okay. There's nothing wrong with my body."

They looked a little more at ease, but still worried.

\-----------------

You sigh quietly, laying on the couch in the living room in the morning. Normally you were training with one of the guys by this time. Well, since you had been cleared to train again about a week ago. Blue had off today so you thought for sure you could train with him.

But he refused, saying he wanted to train in a video game for a competition that was coming up soon. Soon being six months away.

You shrug it off and get up.

So what if Blue was being weird, maybe he really did just want to play for that competition.

You walk upstairs to the second story and knock on Edge's door. He always liked to train with you.

"Edge?" You called through the door, knocking again.

He opened the door, holding his phone.

"Yes Human?"

You blinked and had to do a double-take. Edge looked really tired and he wasn't yelling like normal.

"Edge are you okay? Did you not sleep well last night?" You looked up at him worriedly.

"I Am Fine Human, I Simply Started My New Job Last Night," He frowned at you.

"You found a job? That's awesome, I hope you like it Edge!" You say quickly, "I guess it's third shift then? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well, Now That You Have, You Should Make Up For It!" Edge smirked at you and opened his door wider.

You blinked up at him before going into his room. Edge threw his phone onto his desk and pulled you into his bed.

"Edge, what the-?!" He held you to his chest tightly as if you were a teddy bear.

"Go To Sleep, You Nap With Those Idiots All Day. You Can Do It With Me Too." Edge demanded.

You sigh softly but curl up to Edge and throw an arm around his waist. Not training but, hey, at least you get a little nap with Edge. You lean up and nuzzle his neck, sending little comforting feelings and warmth to him as you scented him in a friendly way.

The smell of reeds by the river helped you drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff as a bridge to more good stuff coming soon!
> 
> From the poll, you guys said you wanted more Sinning and More skeles! So, here's another question for you?
> 
> Who do you want Reader to meet and who do you want Reader to Sin with????? I really want to know what everyone wants to see from this fic!


	24. Killer's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer - Reborn Killer!Sans  
> Jam - A Dusttrust verision of Blueberry; created when his version of Stretch attempted a genocide run in a similar way to which Dust had
> 
> Dust - Dust!Sans  
> Knife- Dust's brother/Papyrus

Jam sat on the couch, angrily mashing buttons on his controller. He was playing some game with Blueberry, his double being in the main house. Ink had made Jam, Dust, Knife, and Killer their own house a little ways away from the main house. Nightmare and Dream got their own place close by.

Jam didn't mind it, not really, but as he got shot down by Blue again, he angrily threw the controller into the TV, adding another dent to it.

"ya know, maybe you would have better luck if you quit fucking up the tv?" Killer leaned over the couch, watching the darkened screen for a moment.

"This Is Stupid. When Can We Go See Her?" Jam frowned up at his old leader. 

Killer looked entirely normal now. No liquid hate dripping from his eyes. The target-like soul was gone. He looked like Classic. Shockingly, he wasn't nearly as lazy as him though. Killer had taken an almost mother hen role in the house. He wore jeans, sneakers, and hadn't worn his hoodie in weeks, opting instead for a light blue sweater.

Jam understood it, he didn't want to look anything like his double. He tied his ascot on his upper arm now, wore dark-colored shirts and jean shorts rather than his normal outfit. He had his brother's hoodie in his room. He kept it safe but didn't wear it all the time anymore. Dream said it could be hurtful and undo all the hard work you did fixing him.

Ever since you had been on bed rest, none of them had been allowed to see you. It had been three months now, you had to be better by now.

Killer sighed and patted Jam's head.

"i'll try talkin' ta vanilla again, you know how protective that dick can be," Killer frowned quietly.

"But Why? She Fixed Us. We're Better Now, We Should Be Able To See Her," Jam sat back, crossing his arms while leaning into Killer's touch. Killer had been filling in the role of 'big brother'. 

"i'll talk to him. don't worry, i'll go get it settled right now-" Killer was interrupted by a tapping on the window. They both looked and saw Papster at the window, smiling brightly and waving to them both.

"heh, go play with your friend while i talk to vanilla. you should stay off these stupid games anyways, they'll rot your brain," Killer grabbed Jam up and walked to the back door, setting the smaller skeleton outside. 

Papster ran up to Jam and the two started excitedly chatting as they walked to the nearby field to play. Papster had been nothing but a good influence on Jam. Jam was younger than Blueberry, only about 19. He had missed out on so much. He had still been in his stripes when he joined Nightmare. It was good to see him readjusting better now.

Killer noticed Sanster not far off and waved to him. Sanster had been surprisingly helpful and (dare Killer think it) nice to them. He thought for sure the alpha would take issue with them. They had tried to kill...

Killer gripped the railing of the porch tightly.

"careful or you'll break it," Sanster said, popping up beside Killer.

There was some odd respect between them that Killer didn't quite understand yet. He respected Sanster, not just for his power, but the fact that he and Papster had helped him with Jam so much and a few odd ends in the house. Killer had no idea why Sanster was nice to them.

Killer released the railing and sighed, leaning against it instead.

"he's still dying ta go see her," Killer said, watching Jam call out to Papster.

"evidently, she's been working on blueprints for the machine. she hasn't really been out of the basement for a couple of weeks," Sanster seemed proud when he said, "she seems to have a knack for reverse engineering."

Killer snorted, remembering those days in the lab. What would it be like to work with you? To work with his soulmate?

"why don't you hate us?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, "we nearly killed her."

"you wouldn't have. you had many openings to and you didn't. don't get me wrong, at first i wanted to leave a mark on you for every mark you left on her but," Sanster sighed, "she 'likes' her scars. she's proud of her battle with you."

Killer got a little smile. He never imagined having a soulmate before. Destiny had never been kind to him, why would it be kind enough to give him someone to love eternally like that?

"your smell changed too, that helped," Sanster said, squinting into the distance, "your soul, all of your souls have changed. you smell a little like her now. you the most."

It was quiet for a long moment between them. But it was comfortable. Sanster took out his glasses and fiddle with them for a moment before setting them on his face. He had finally gotten new glasses about a week ago but was having issues adjusting to wearing them.

"you guys are coming right? to the reunion?" Sanster asked.

Killer tensed up and frowned, "might not really be safe for us. we hurt a lot of the other universes. they're bound to have grudges."

"i was practically blind and i could tell the difference in your soul. papster and i will be there, you'll be safe," Sanster said easily.

Killer eased a little, looking at his friend, "maybe...jam wants to go. knife too. dust doesn't give a shit but that's pretty normal, he just goes where knife goes."

Dust and his Papyrus, Knife, had been inseparable. They also had gotten the closest to those living in the house since Knife regularly trained with Papyrus and Edge. Killer is pretty sure they're over there now for that very reason.

"what about 'him'?"

Killer blinked and frowned.

He wasn't sure what to make of Nightmare anymore. They had been partners in crimes against the multiverse, king and servant, and quite a few times, lovers in those lonely nights.

"i dunno," he said honestly, "nightmare and i don't talk much. he's got his brother to be concerned with. i don't really know the new nightmare."

"miss 'im?" Sanster smirked over at his friend.

Killer felt his cheeks heat up and quickly stomped off the porch.

"i gotta go talk ta vanilla, watch the boys for me," He threw his hand up in the air as he spoke.

"sure, mother hen," Sanster called back to him, chuckling softly to himself.

Killer walked along the stone path to get to the main house. He passed by what had been the battlefield once, now, as he had thought, Edge, Papyrus, and Knife were training there. Dust was lying under a tree, keeping an eye on his brother.

Killer kept moving but stopped at the glass gazebo. He had been at about this spot when you had been flung through it. His soul clenched tightly and he held his chest. He thought you had died.

He couldn't explain his relief at the time when you had walked out of the gazebo. The explosion of positive energy pouring from his soul had been overpowering. It made him slow during the battle and helped you in your victory.

He wouldn't tell you that though.

Ink had fixed the gazebo long ago. No one used it really anymore. The ground had long been cleaned up of your blood, but it just felt like a bad space. You could have died in that spot. You were lucky you hadn't. A long enough piece of glass could have done the job. Slamming your head hard enough on the concrete ground would have been good enough. Breaking your neck on one of the benches...

Killer stared at the gazebo, thinking of all the ways you could have died. He gripped his sweater tighter over his chest without realizing. He snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over and frowned at classic, a bead of blue sweat going down the side of his face.

"ya doin' okay there?" Sans asked, eye lights looking over Killer, searching for anything to be wrong.

"i'm fine," Killer turned to Sans, putting the gazebo behind him. He rubbed at his chest for a moment, "how's she doin'?"

"she finished the blueprints last night," Sans seemed proud of her, "it'll be weird to have something to actually show everyone at the reunion."

"does she know about it?"

"we're tellin' her it's a vacation. wanted to surprise her and all. she could use the rest," Sans smiled at the thought.

Killer coughed, pulling Sans from his thoughts, "jam really wants to see her. he misses her, hell, we all do."

Sans frowned slightly but sighed, "i honestly haven't been trying to keep her in the house," he held his hands up, "she was just busy workin' i'll talk to her though. she's been through so much, i think she just wanted to feel like she could finish somethin', ya know?"

"i don't blame her, i wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to see any of us," Killer looked away.

"she's not really the type," Sans got his smile back and chuckled, "she's was cuddlin' with Axe last night, when they first met, he tried to kill her."

"why is she like this?" Killer asked quietly, "so accepting of all of us?"

Sans shrugged, "hell if i know, might be 'cause...ya know."

Right, she was soulmates with many of them. No one had told her yet either.

"she should know before the reunion. she'll be confused if she has more soulmates there and starts feeling pulled in every direction," Killer frowned.

"we're gathering everyone tonight with her, we're gonna talk about it," Sans held his hands up, "no more secrets," Killer nodded and Sans smiled at him, "the house meeting is at eleven tonight. come early," Sans set his hands back in his hoodie pockets.

Killer stared at him in shock as Sans went back in the house. Before Sans could close the door, Killer called, "i'm bringing jam over for dinner tonight!"

Sans stopped at the door. Killer tensed, ready to defend his and his small family’s right to be there for dinner tonight.

"bring dust and knife too, it'll be a family night," Sans called back before shutting the door and walking in the house.

\----------------

Killer walked back to their house in a bit of a shock. He expected to have to fight with Sans. He expected to have to demand his way and maybe even throw a few bones to get his point across. Sans had always been stubborn.

But he accepted it? Was letting it happen? No fight, no...anything?

Jam was laughing loudly, holding onto Papster's horns tightly as he sat on the shoulders of the tall skeleton.

Killer stopped and smiled at the two of them. Maybe things were just...okay now. He didn't have to wait on the fight anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys? I haven't updated innnnnnnnnnnnnn, about three weeks.
> 
> Whoops!
> 
> Life just got in the way. I've moved and been dealing with a lot of stuff lately. Can't say I'm 100% back now but I'm trying to update at least weekly. I've got an awesome beta reader, Shadowandblack, helping me with this fic now and they are a god send. Seriously, they are awesome in helping me out with editing and just listening to my LONG rambles about this fic.
> 
> I am working on another couple of fics. I'm going to get 20 chapters prewritten though so if they ever come out... who knows. 
> 
> Do me a favor guys, subscribe to this fic and its companion fic (Eye See Those Extras) so you guys see the updates! Leave a little comment and I'll be sure to post up faster. Comments fill me with Determination!


	25. The Talk

The entire time you worked on the blueprints in the basement, you felt guilty. How were you supposed to go about this? You hadn’t said anything to anyone, but they seemed to understand that you needed your space. They thought you just wanted to feel accomplished in something. Like you could start and finish something in a short amount of time.

The work was nice, and your skele-boys were partly correct.

But that wasn’t all.

It made you feel closer to who you used to be. In your universe. The work was almost mind-numbing. Which was good. You needed some work to keep your hands busy and dull away your stress so you could think clearly.

You love them all so much, how would you tell them?

You were soulmates with them all.

Maybe separately? That way they could tell you how much it hurt them how they felt.

As you finished another line in white chalk, you sighed.

“I’m really no better than they were in the whole Nightmare thing. I’m such a hypocrite, keeping this from them,” You say softly to yourself.

How did you go about bringing up this information to the others?

You were sure they would be mad with how long you had known.

\-----------------

  
  


_ You looked up from where you had been clutching Sanster’s jacket with one hand, the other firmly planted on your burning shoulder. It hurt so badly, it was hard to focus. Your instincts were screaming at you. _

**_Find Alpha._ **

**_Make things better._ **

**_Find Alpha._ **

**_Find Alpha._ **

**_Find Alpha._ **

_ It was taking everything to hold back your tears when Stretch burst through the backdoors of the house, Red trailing close behind him. You could feel your soul singing, eager to be back with the two. _

_ You didn’t fully register what you saw at first. _

Stretch (Papyrus)

LV: ???

EXP: ???

HP: 1/1

‘Your soulmate has so many regrets.’

\----------------

You had seen Red’s description that same night.

_ ‘Your soulmate was terrified you would never return.’ _

Maybe,  _ maybe _ , you could pass finding out about those two as exhaustion and that’s why you hadn’t mentioned it.

But, you still hadn’t seen anything when you saw Ink’s description the next day.

_ ‘Despite everything, is still happy to be your soulmate.’ _

Or Error’s.

_ ‘Very eager to see his soulmate undress.’ _

After you saw those messages, those soulmate descriptions started popping up on everyone.

Blue, Papyrus, Edge, Sanster, Papster, and Sans. Everyone in the house was your soulmate?

Statistically, you didn’t see how it was possible. Hell, you were a different version of Sans, Red, and Blue even!

None of it made any sense to you.

But it made you so happy. Until you realized that they may not know.

What would they think?

There was no way you could simply  _ pick  _ one of them to live the rest of your life with.

As hard as it had been to wrap your head around the idea, you had come to realize how deeply you love them all.

You didn’t know how to break it to them. How would someone tell a group of people that they love them all and wanted to be with all of them?

Isn’t that selfish?

You couldn’t ask them all to be with you. Could you?

As you finish the final line of the blueprint, you sigh deeply.

“I am so fucked,” You grumble and set your head on the table.

\-------------------

You weren’t really sure what to make of this. 

Edge had the night off and invited you to make lasagna with him. Well, he had stomped up to your room and woken you from your well-deserved nap. He had never done that before. But you weren’t complaining. You were happily making the lasagna with him. Edge was as extra as ever. You handmade noodles together, creating a fresh pasta sauce, using only the best cheese that Edge had bought especially for tonight. It looked like the expensive stuff.

You couldn’t help yourself but peer up at Edge’s description every once in a while.

_ ‘Your soulmate seems very content.’ _

Reading those words made you feel so happy, proud almost. But, it also served as a reminder. You had to tell them soon. You couldn’t take holding this in.

Pushing it off to the back burner, you concentrated once more on grating some cheese to use as a topping at the table. As much as you wanted to complain about all the work, it was very refreshing to be cooking and in a fresh air kitchen after spending so much time in the basement working on blueprints. You had finished them after pulling off one last all-nighter. Repairing the machine now shouldn’t be as difficult for the guys. Now you just had to remake some parts, replace some wiring and theoretically, everything should be good to go.

Despite all that, everyone decided they wanted to go on a vacation. None of the guys would tell you where you all were going but everyone seemed really excited. 

You set one of the pans of your finely crafted lasagna in the center of the table while Edge brought out the other two. It would be the first time in a while the whole family sat down for dinner.

You just finished straightening the dish in the way Edge preferred when you felt arms loop around your waist and hug you tightly. Feeling heat rush to your cheeks, you couldn’t help your smile. You touch the skeletal hands.

“Ya know, you’d get a better hug if I can turn around.”

The arms around you loosened and you turned. You smile at Jam, then couldn’t help the bit of surprise. You can see his description.

_ ‘Your soulmate has missed you very much.’ _

Jam was also your soulmate? You hoped you wouldn’t disappoint him. You got your smile back and wrapped your arms around his neck to hug him tightly. 

He had been tensed but relaxed when you hugged him. He hugged you back even tighter.

“You joining us for dinner?”

“Of Course! We’ve Been Wanting To See You And This Seemed Like The Best Way.” Jam said, loosening his grip on you to pull back and look up at you.

You raise an eyebrow at that before hearing someone clear their throat.

You look up and smile at Killer. He seemed pretty nervous and couldn’t meet your eyes. You aren’t as surprised when you read his description.

_ ‘Your soulmate is scared to hurt you again.’ _

  
  


You hug Jam tightly for another moment before getting him to let go and walking over to Killer. You had to make this right.

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited you guys since I got out of bed. I’ve been wrapped up in blueprints and stuff. Its no excuse though,” You look back at Jam as you apologize before looking up at Killer.

“it’s no problem, we just thought…” Killer started.

“We Thought You Didn’t Want To See Us,” Jam finished for him.

Killer frowned over at Jam.

You sighed softly before you moved and hugged Killer tightly. He seemed shocked and shakily wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I should have visited you guys sooner,” You say to him softly, “I’m not afraid of you guys or anything, so don’t worry. I just got lost in work.”

“it’s really okay. don’t worry about it,” Killer smiled, holding onto your waist softly and pushing his head in your hair.

Edge entered the dining room with the rest of the food and scoffed.

“WHERE THE HELL IS DUST? HE SAID HE WOULD SET THE TABLE!” Edge frowned.

Killer hesitated, but let go of you and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

“he’s still outside with knife. they were chattin’ about something.”

“THEY’VE BEEN TALKING THIS LONG?! WE FINISHED TRAINING HOURS AGO!” Edge went to the back door, grumbling about ‘piles of lazy-bones’.

You couldn’t help but laugh. Killer loved hearing you laugh like that. He wanted to be able to make you laugh like that sometime soon.

\-------------------

Dinner was a remarkable success. Everyone was here, including Ink and Error, and Sanster and Papster. Dream and Nightmare hadn’t come by though, which left you feeling strange. You wished they’d come around more often. You don’t want them to think that you didn’t want them around.

Blue and Papyrus got to work clearing the table after dinner while the rest of you went to the living room. You sat on the couch, claiming the middle seat. Sanster takes up your right side, wrapping his tail around your calf while Killer sits on your left. As everyone settles down, you notice Killer seems really tense. 

You give him a smile and reach, holding one of his hands. He jumps a little but then holds your hand tightly. Jam moved to sit in front of you and lean back on your legs, smiling up at you.

“So, what’s up?” You look between your family members. Everyone seemed nervous and like they were waiting for one another to talk, so you broke the silence instead.

Sans was sitting in one of the big cushy chairs beside you, looking especially nervous.

“we all made an agreement to not keep secrets from you. we thought this would be the best time to tell you since we’re going out for the vacation, all of us,” Sans seemed really nervous. You could feel your stomach tighten as you waited for him to finish.

Sans seemed to lose his words and his confidence as he looked at your face. He finally looked away with a blush.

“what vanilla is tryin’ to say-” Killer started but stopped when you turned your attention to him. He froze up and got a dark blush and looked away from you as well.

You quirked up an eyebrow, confused by his reaction. Jam started giggling at your feet while Red started chuckling from his seat.

“we’re all your soulmates,” Sanster said for them, smirking at Sans.

It was quiet for a beat.

You try to let it sink in before saying anything.

“You guys all knew?”

Ink looked down as if he felt guilty, gripping Error’s hand tightly from where they sat. Sans lost his eye lights. Stretch held onto Red’s shoulder softly while most of the others wouldn’t look at you.

You shake your head quickly and feel a bead of sweat roll down your temple.

You were so nervous.

“Guys! Stop looking like that! I’m not mad,” You say quickly, gaining their attention again, “I’m not mad. I’m just, I feel bad ‘cause…”

Why was this so hard to say?

You feel a blush heating up your cheeks.

“I uh, I kinda knew?”

Everyone was quiet for a long beat.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW?!” Edge yelled from his place across the room.

“Well, uh, I see descriptions ya know?” You answer lamely.

“oh my stars,” Sans muttered quietly and covered his mouth.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything! I just, I was scared to bring it up! I didn’t know how to mention it or tell any of you! The house nearly exploded when I got my marks from Sans and Stretch in the first place-”

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?” Blue looked stressed.

This is what you had been trying to figure out how to NOT happen. You didn’t want anyone upset.

“I...I saw Stretch and Red’s descriptions first, from the day I first met Sanster and Papster. I was going to talk to you both about it but, then I saw it on Ink and Error the next day. Then Edge and Blue while we were training. And Papyrus while we were unpacking. And on Sanster and Papster when we were checking out the garden here for the first time. And I found out about you two tonight!” You point at Jam and Killer.

You look down at your lap then. You could feel everyone staring at you. You felt that familiar itch in your soul. You wanted to run from the problem. You refused. You didn’t want to lose your family. They might hurt now, but it would get better with time. You would do whatever it took to prove to them you would be a good soulmate.

Despite deciding this, your fists, tightly clenched on your lap, still shook in anticipation as you waited to hear what they thought.

Blue is the first to hug you. He jumped right over Jam and landed in your lap, hugging you tightly while straddling you.

You feel your eyes water as he holds you. You return his hug by wrapping your arms tightly around his middle. You had been so terrified of being rejected by them all. More arms surround you.

Your soulmates all hold you.

For a minute, the world was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *internal screaming*
> 
> I hope you guys aren't too disappointed by this! I've been playing with this for a long time. Sorry for the near month-long hiatus, I've had a lot of life crap going on but hopefully things have evened out enough for me to get fully back in the swing of things!
> 
> If you guys haven't already, I've released another work called Eye See Those Extras (But No One Came Extras), it's mostly angst and universe building. Its important to the story but doesn't fit in.
> 
> Yet.
> 
> I'm mostly excited for the plot of this!
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen it yet, I'm posting a new story. I already have three chapters done and two will be uploaded very shortly, or if you're reading this later, its already up! I'm pretty excited about it and I'm really proud of it. More plot and I think it's narcisstic to say I've fallen inlove with the Reader in that one but GOD, I am inlove with my own little Reader-chan there! It's called: The Magic of a Mage. Please, please, please check it out and let me know what you think of it! I'm trying to branch out and become a better writer so any critisim is VERY appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments fill me with determination!


End file.
